As Férias de Naruto no Hawaí
by Debby Uchiha
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura finalmente estão de férias. Eles só não esperavam que elas fossem acontecer no Hawaí e que muitos romances iriam florescer... NaruHina, SasuSaku, KakaKure e mais tarde InoShika.
1. Chapter 1

**Férias de Naruto no Hawaí**

Disclaimer: eu sei que ninguém lê disclaimer... Mas é só pra dizer que o Naruto não me pertence... Mas se pertencesse eu já teria feito as bichas do Itachi e do Orochimaru morrerem e mandado todo mundo de férias... Boa leitura people!!!

**Capítulo 1: Chegada ao paraíso tropical **

Em Konoha estava tudo muito agitado, pois os Chunnis e Jounins haviam sido liberados pela Grande 5ª Hokage para suas tão sonhadas férias. Mas um chunnin em especial estava realmente agitado, pois seu sensei acabara de anunciar onde passaria as férias.

- No Hawaí Kakashi sensei?!!! Isso é demais!!!

- Calma Naruto... Então Sasuke, Sakura, vocês querem ir?

- Pra mim está perfeito Kakashi sensei! – Disse Sakura com um sorriso –"_Quem sabe assim eu finalmente fico com o Sasuke!!!"_- pensou, esperançosa, a bela kunoichi, que em seus 16 anos ainda amava profundamente o Uchiha, que mesmo após a vitória grandiosa contra Orochimaru e depois contra Itachi, ainda não demonstrara amor por Sakura. Por enquanto...

- E você Sasuke? – insistiu Kakashi – não vem?

- Tanto faz... – disse Sasuke.

- Vou interpretar isso como um sim. Bom, vejamos, vamos ficar dois meses no Hawaí e como lá faz sempre muito calor, levem roupas frescas, mas sem exagero!Vejo vocês daqui à uma hora em ponto. Nosso avião sai daqui a duas horas e não quero chegar atrasado.

- Avião!!! Puxa vida Kakashi sensei!!! Isso vai ser demais!!! To cert... – mas Naruto não terminou a frase, porque seus olhos azul-claros haviam acabado de encontrar os olhos perolados de uma garota muito bonita, porém no momento, triste.

Até que ocorreu uma idéia a Naruto:

- Ei Kakashi sensei! Seria pedir demais levar a Hinata com a gente? Eu soube que o Kiba viajou com os pais e o Shino foi pesquisar umas espécies de insetos na África, então ela vai ficar sozinha. Por favor, Kakashi sensei!!!!

- Tudo bem Naruto... Assim é até melhor porque a Sakura pode ter uma companhia.

- Valeu Kakashi sensei!!! Ei Hinataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

Hinata se surpreendeu com o grito. Assim como Sakura ainda amava Sasuke, Hinata amava e admirava Naruto. Era uma sensação agradável ouvir seu amado chamar por seu nome, mas, o que ele queria? Ainda mais acompanhado por Sakura...

- Oi Hinata!!! - disse o jovem.

- Oi...- Respondeu timidamente.

- Tenho uma boa notícia e uma proposta pra você!!!! Por que você não viaja com a gente hein? Estamos indo pro Hawaí!!! Não é demais?

- Eu não sei Naruto...

- Vamos Hinata!!! Por favor... Eu adoraria ter você como companhia! Imagina só euzinha sozinha com três homens numa casa de praia? Seria meu fim... – Disse Sakura.

- É Hinata! Vamos lá!!! Aposto que vão ser as melhores férias da sua vida!!! To certo!

**- **Ok... Vocês me convenceram...

- YES!!! – disseram Sakura e Naruto em uníssono.

- Vamos pra minha casa fazer nossas malas Hinata!!! – disse Sakura puxando a jovem consigo – Só temos uma hora!!!

- Até daqui a pouco Hinata!!! – disse Naruto.

- Até... – respondeu Hinata, ainda pensando se havia tomado a decisão certa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Passada uma hora, todos se encontraram na saída de Konoha, cada um com suas malas. Era a primeira vez que Naruto via Sakura sem suas roupas de kunoichi. Ela usava uma blusa vermelha com um colete regata preto trançado por cima, short branco e tênis. Mas também não pode deixar de se surpreender com Hinata. Ela usava uma bermuda jeans que destacavam suas pernas, uma blusa branca coberta por um colete rosa amarrado por cima e tênis. Também estava muito bonita. Tanto que Naruto esqueceu de parar de olhar para ela e foi surpreendido pelo olhar confuso da kunoichi, quem rapidamente corou.

- Todos prontos? – perguntou Kakashi – então vamos!

A viagem foi tranqüila e agradável. Naruto se entretia com seu Lamen instantâneo enquanto Sakura e Hinata conversavam animadamente e admiravam a paisagem ao mesmo tempo. Sasuke também olhava para a paisagem, mas em certos momentos desviava seus orbes negros para Sakura, pois assim como Naruto, Sasuke ficou muito surpreso com a beleza dela. Mas por um motivo desconhecido, retirava de sua mente esses pensamentos. E Kakashi, como de costume, estava lendo seu Icha Icha Paradise.

Após algumas horas eles finalmente chegaram, e Kakashi quase mandou Naruto de volta para Konoha, porque este estava mais eufórico do que nunca. A casa de praia de Kakashi era linda. Tinha três andares e uma varanda em cada aposento, com vista para o mar. Coqueiros enfeitavam a área da piscina, que possuía uma grande churrasqueira. Todos estavam muito ansiosos para explorar a casa, mas Kakashi anunciou que precisava dar alguns avisos e estabelecer as regras da casa.

- Regras? – perguntou um atônito Naruto.

-Sim Naruto, REGRAS. Vocês vão dividir seus quartos, em dupla, e cada aposento possui banheiro e varanda, com muito conforto. Todos os espaços da casa estão livres, com exceção do meu quarto, que é sagrado. Quem sonhar em entrar lá vai sofrer as conseqüências...

- Que tipo de conseqüência? – perguntou Sasuke, abrindo a boca para falar pela primeira vez desde que saíram de Konoha.

- MINHAS conseqüências... – respondeu Kakashi – E, além disso, vamos revesar quem lava a louça. Cada um terá sua semana, e sem reclamações. Alguma pergunta?

- Eu tenho Kakashi sensei. Tenho mesmo que dividir o quarto com o idiota do Sasuke?

- Idiota é você! Seu perdedor...

- Não comecem! Vocês estão de férias! E tem sim Naruto que dividir o quarto com o Sasuke... Me entendeu? A não ser que já queira sofrer minhas conseqüências...

- Humpf... – disse Naruto.

- Que seja... – disse Sasuke.

- Ótimo... Agora podem ir para seus quartos e procurem ter uma boa noite de sono... Amanhã teremos um longo dia... Boa noite para todos!!!

- Boa noite Kakashi sensei! – disseram Naruto, Sakura e Hinata em uníssono.

Sasuke saiu sem dizer nada. Sakura passou por ele pela escada e lhe desejou um amigável "boa noite", mas ele simplesmente a ignorou. Ao entrar no quarto com Hinata ela mal notou que a decoração era rosa e que as camas pareciam ser bem macias. Apenas deixou cair uma lágrima que representava seu sofrimento por ter sido ignorada mais uma vez...

- Sakura, não fique assim... – disse Hinata tentando acalmar a amiga.

- Poxa Hinata, ficar como então?

- Ele está confuso Sakura... É isso... Espere e verá – Hinata fixou seus olhos perolados nos verde esmeralda de Sakura, para transmitir sua sinceridade – Essas férias vão ser diferentes!

- Promete? – perguntou Sakura, enxugando as lágrimas.

- Prometo – assegurou Hinata.

E após essas palavras, as duas se trocaram e dormiram profundamente, sem desconfiar do que as aguardava no dia seguinte.

**Ei povoooooooooo!!!!**

**Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo! Deixem reviews!!! Please...**

**Kisses!!! ;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: O Lual.**

Kakashi acordou bem cedo e respirou fundo. Seria o seu primeiro dia com seus alunos e Hinata e precisava preparar o café da manhã. Desceu as escadas e se encaminhou para a cozinha. Ao chegar lá teve uma surpresa... Uma grande surpresa...

- Naruto? VOCÊ já está de pé?

- Pois é Kakashi sensei!!! Tô tão ansioso com essas férias que mal consegui dormir... E pelo visto o idiota do Sasuke também não. Olha – disse Naruto apontando para a janela. Kakashi pôde ver Sasuke ainda de pijama em cima de um de seus coqueiros, pensativo.

- Estou realmente surpreso Naruto...

- Hehehe... O café tá quase pronto. Quer que eu chame as meninas?

- De jeito nenhum... Oh não... Esqueci de mencionar que é proibido garotos entrarem no quarto das garotas e vice versa.

- Poxa Kakashi sensei...

- Sem reclamar Naruto... Agora vai chamar o Sasuke para tomar café.

- Humpf... – resmungou Naruto, saindo. Alguns segundos depois, Sakura e Hinata desceram as escadas muito sorridentes, conversando sobre o que fariam durante o dia.

- Bom dia, Kakashi sensei! – disse Sakura

- Bom dia! – disse Hinata.

- Bom dia para as duas... Sentem-se e tomem café.. Mas cuidado porque foi o Naruto quem fez...

- Naruto? – perguntou Hinata, corando.

- Que milagre ele acordar cedo... Essa viagem tá mudando mesmo o Naruto...

- Idiota! – grita Naruto, de repente, voltando para dentro da casa.

- Perdedor – diz Sasuke.

- Bom dia pra você também Sasuke. – disse Kakashi

- Hum...

- Bom dia Sasuke! – cumprimentou Sakura

- Bom dia. – respondeu Sasuke, seco.

"_Pelo menos ele respondeu_", pensou Sakura, tentando conter as lágrimas.

O café da manhã durou poucos minutos. Sasuke terminou primeiro e subiu para seu quarto, após Kakashi dizer que ele mesmo ficaria encarregado de lavar as louças durante a primeira semana. Naruto comemorou e foi trocar de roupa, acompanhado por Sakura e Hinata, que estavam muito ansiosas para pegar um bronzeado. Naruto se trocou em 5 minutos e desceu correndo, quase derrubando Sasuke na descida.

- Ei Sasuke! Presta atenção! – gritou Naruto

- Presta atenção você... Idiota – retrucou Sasuke

- Pára de me chamar de idi... – mas Naruto interrompeu sua fala, pois naquele momento ele fitou Sakura e Hinata descendo as escadas. Elas estavam lindas como nunca: Sakura usava um biquíni vermelho com um shortinho por cima, revelando como seu corpo era esbelto. Até Sasuke desviou seu olhar para ver o que havia feito Naruto perder a fala, e ficou incomodado ao pensar que se naquele exato momento estivesse falando, também ficaria sem palavras. Mas a surpresa de Naruto foi maior com Hinata: ela usava um lindo biquíni rosa pink e estava levemente corada, certamente por não estar acostumada a mostrar seu corpo daquele jeito.

- Hina... Hin... – tentou dizer Naruto, mas foi interrompido por Kakashi.

- Enxuga a baba Naruto... E você também Sasuke...

- Eu não estou babando – e sem dizer mais nada, saiu da sala.

- Vocês estão indo para a praia? – perguntou Kakashi.

- Estamos – respondeu Sakura – eu e Hinata queremos pegar uma "corzinha" e aproveitar nosso primeiro dia como se deve!

- Está o maior sol lá fora e nós não queremos perder - disse Hinata, animada. – Você vem com a gente Naruto?

- Vou... – disse Naruto, ainda se recuperando do choque.

- Fiquem a vontade... Eu vou ficar aqui... Tenho que abastecer nossa geladeira para o almoço e ler meu livro – disse Kakashi – quando sentirem fome voltem para casa. Divirtam-se! – concluiu ele com um sorriso.

- Valeu! – disseram todos com um sorriso.

A ida à praia realmente foi muito divertida. Naruto, Sakura e Hinata travaram uma guerra de água na água azul celeste do mar e tomaram a água de coco mais deliciosa que já haviam provado até então. Porém, apesar de terem se divertido, Sakura sentiu uma profunda falta de Sasuke, que estava num coqueiro da casa de seu sensei, pensando. E Hinata sentiu uma pontinha de inveja de Sakura por ter grande proximidade com Naruto, sendo que este último estava começando a se sentir dividido. Finalmente, quando o sol iluminava o céu bem do meio de toda a extensão azul, os alegres e bronzeados chunnins voltaram para casa, e a meio caminho da área da piscina puderam sentir o cheiro do churrasco preparado por Kakashi.

- Se divertiram? – perguntou Kakashi com um sorriso

- Muito – disse Sakura, mas seu olhar procurava o de Sasuke.

- É, foi muito divertido!!! Ei!!! Que piscina grande!!! – disse Naruto, e saiu correndo como um louco, pulando em forma de bomba na piscina e quase molhando a churrasqueira.

- Naruto!!! – ralhou Kakashi.

- Tinha que ser o perdedor idiota... – disse Sasuke, chegando de repente.

- Ah... Resolveu aparecer... Sentiu fome não é? – ironizou Kakashi.

- Não enche... – disse Sasuke.

- Na verdade estava esperando você chegar para dar a notícia.

- Que notícia? – perguntaram juntos Naruto, Sakura e Hinata.

- Bem... Haverá um lual hoje à noite. Mas é um lual diferente... Só se pode entrar em pares, porque é época afrodisíaca no Hawaí. O amor está no ar.

Sakura olhou imediatamente para Sasuke, mas sentiu uma mão gelada puxá-la por trás. Virou-se rápido demais e acabou caindo na piscina.

- NARUTO SEU IDIOTA!!!!! – gritou ela

- Me desculpa Sakura! Eu só queria saber se você quer ir ao lual comigo... – disse Naruto. Involuntariamente, Sakura olhou para Hinata e percebeu que a amiga baixara a cabeça. Sakura sabia do amor que Hinata nutria por Naruto e por isso já sabia qual resposta dar ao jovem.

- Me desculpe Naruto... Mas a única pessoa com quem eu quero ir é o Sasuke.

- Mas... – disse Naruto, cabisbaixo. Ela o rejeitara de novo. Mas então notou Hinata, de cabeça baixa. Não pensou duas vezes...

- Ei Hinataaaa!!! O que você acha de ir ao lual comigo hein? Vai ser demais! Tô certo!!!

- Eu... – disse Hinata, vermelha como um pimentão – é claro que eu quero – concluiu ela, em voz baixa, mas sua vontade era gritar.

- Ótimo!!! Agora vou comer porque tô morrendo de fome!!! Quero você mais bonita do que nunca hein?

- Pode deixar... – disse ela ainda muito vermelha. Olhou para Sakura para agradecer, mas a amiga estava junto de Sasuke.

- Vamos juntos, não é Sasuke? – perguntou Sakura

- Esquece... – respondeu ele

- Mas... Eu pensei que...

- Pensou errado... Eu odeio festas... – e sem dizer mais nada, saiu de perto dela. "_Por que eu fiz isso? Por que eu simplesmente não aceitei? Eu sou um idiota mesmo..."_

- Sakura... – disse Hinata

- Deixa... – respondeu ela, se controlando para não chorar – vamos almoçar? – disse, tentando disfarçar. De longe, Kakashi acompanhava tudo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: A grande noite.**

Terminado o almoço, Kakashi reuniu todos próximos à piscina, com a exceção de Sasuke, que não almoçara com eles, para um comunicado.

- Bem... Já que todos vão para o lual vão precisar de roupas especiais. Há uma loja aqui por perto que está vendendo essas roupas para o lual. Meninas, por que vocês não compram nossas camisas?

- Eu não vou... – disse Sakura com tristeza na voz.

- Quem disse? – perguntou Kakashi – Sakura tenha paciência... Espere pelo Sasuke e verá... Se ele não souber te dar valor com o tempo, então é mesmo um idiota... – completou com um sorriso amigável.

- Obrigada Kakashi sensei... – disse Sakura com um semblante melhor - tem alguma preferência de cor?

- Verde, por favor.

- Ok... – disse ela

- Naruto... – chamou Hinata – você quer alguma cor em especial? Tipo... Laranja?

- Nossa Hinata!!! Como você sabe que eu gosto de laranja? Ah... Qualquer um deve saber... Afinal eu só me visto com essa cor não é? Tô certo!!! HAHAHAHA!!!

- Hihihi... – riu Hinata... – ah Naruto você é muito engraçado!

- Valeu!!! HAHAHA!!! – disse Naruto

- Vamos Hinata – disse Sakura sorrindo com uma gota e arrastando a amiga. As duas passaram boa parte da tarde escolhendo seus vestidos, até que Sakura optou por um conjunto blusa e saia vermelho com flores brancas, com um decote sensual na blusa e Hinata escolheu um vestido lilás com flores rosas, também decotado no busto. A escolha foi meio à contra gosto, mas Sakura disse à amiga que se ela quisesse conquistar Naruto não bastava ser legal e achá-lo engraçado, mas devia ser sensual também. Então Hinata, meio encabulada, acabou comprando o vestido.

As garotas voltaram para casa ao entardecer, faltando poucas horas para o lual. Kakashi, Naruto e Sasuke estavam reunidos na sala, como se esperassem por elas, e Sakura ficou surpresa ao ver Sasuke ali. Hinata se aproximou de Naruto com sua sacola.

- Aqui Naruto. Espero que goste.

- Nossa Hinata!!! É realmente a minha cara!!! – disse Naruto, animado, fazendo Hinata corar.

- Que bom que gostou... – disse ela

- Kakashi sensei – disse Sakura – sua camisa...

- Oh, obrigado Sakura... – disse ele sorrindo

- Sasuke... – disse Sakura

- Hum... – respondeu ele, sem olhá-la.

- Eu comprei uma pra você também... É azul... Sua cor favorita... – e após dizer isso colocou o embrulho nas mãos de Sasuke.

- Eu te disse que não vou... – disse ele, soando mais grosseiro do que gostaria. E sem pensar, largou o embrulho no chão e saiu para a tarde que se findava. Sakura se atirou no sofá e sem conter mais as lágrimas chorou muito, chorou profundamente, como se as lágrimas pudessem levar embora seu sofrimento. Naruto levou Hinata para fora e Sakura ficou sozinha com Kakashi. Ele tentou ler seu livro, mas os soluços da Kunoichi retiraram sua concentração, e, além disso, Kakashi não podia ver sua aluna tão querida assim. Levantou-se do sofá e foi atrás de Sasuke. Encontrou o rapaz no costumeiro coqueiro e chamou seu nome.

- Sasuke, precisamos conversar.

- Sobre o quê?

- Sakura... Por que você faz isso com ela se também a ama?

- Eu não sei... É mais forte que eu... Eu não entendo...

- EU entendo...

- Então o que é? – perguntou Sasuke, incrédulo.

- Você não quer se render ao amor... Olha Sasuke, ser sombrio e infeliz não adianta... Você só vai magoar mais a Sakura, que sempre te apoiou, sempre te amou... Você não acha que está na hora de fazê-la feliz?

- E o que eu faço? – perguntou Sasuke com sinceridade

- Podia começar pedindo desculpas e indo ao lual com ela... E se as coisas derem certo entre vocês, deve falar o que sente de verdade.

- Vou tentar – respondeu Sasuke. Mas Kakashi já havia desaparecido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura quase adormecera de tanto chorar. Nem notara que Kakashi havia saído do seu lado, provavelmente para se arrumar para o lual. Ela não fazia idéia de como seu sensei entraria no lual sem um par, mas isso não importava porque ELA não ia... Fora ignorada mais uma vez... Sakura saiu de seus devaneios quando ouviu Naruto descendo as escadas e perguntando:

- Ei Sakura... Você viu a Hinata? Ela tá demorando muito pra se arrumar... Por que as garotas dem... – mas Naruto perdeu a fala pela segunda vez naquele dia novamente por causa de Hinata. Ela estava simplesmente linda: o vestido lhe coubera como uma luva, e seu cabelo estava preso com um flor rosa, combinando com o vestido. Um pouco corada com o olhar de Naruto, ela disse:

- Vamos?

- Claro! Caramba Hinata você tá muito bonita mesmo!!!! Quer dizer... Não que você não seja!!! Mas agora você tá mais ainda!!! Tô certo!!!

- O - obrigada Naruto...

Sakura não pode deixar de sorrir pela amiga. Finalmente Naruto estava notando Hinata, enquanto Sasuke permanecia indiferente a ela, Sakura. Naruto e Hinata saíram e Sakura lhes desejou boa festa, então ficou só. O silêncio era seu melhor amigo e remédio, no momento. Ia se deitar de novo quando sentiu uma presença familiar atrás de si. Quando se virou, viu que era Sasuke, e ele usava a camisa que Sakura comprara para ele. Estava realmente bonito, e Sakura não sabia se ria ou se chorava.

- Não vai se trocar? – perguntou Sasuke, encabulado, quebrando o silêncio.

- Mas Sasuke... Eu... – começou Sakura, sem acreditar no que ouvia – Você disse que não ia, que odiava festas...

- Esqueça o que eu disse... Eu fui um idiota... Agora vai se arrumar porque vamos chegar atrasados. – disse Sasuke encarando Sakura nos olhos. Essa atitude fez a jovem corar, e rapidamente ela subiu as escadas para seu quarto. Quando chegou ao topo, virou-se e disse, emocionada:

- Sasuke, obrigada. – e entrou no quarto. Sasuke não pode deixar de sorrir

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kakashi estava próximo à porta do salão de festas onde ocorreria o lual e não fazia idéia de como faria para entrar sem um par. Não queria ficar sozinho na festa, mas caso não conseguisse uma companhia do lado de fora, usaria um de seus vários jutsus para entrar e encontraria alguém lá dentro. Mas foi despertado de seus devaneios por uma voz muito conhecida, e que Kakashi julgava impossível a dona daquela voz estar ali.

- Eu já disse!!! – gritou Kurenai – meu namorado está lá dentro!!! Ele entrou sem mim!!! Se você não me deixar entrar eu vou armar um escândalo e acabar com esse lual!!!

- Minha senhora – disse um assustado segurança – seu namorado não poderia ter entrado sozinho porque nós estamos aqui e não teríamos permitido.

- Ora seu... – bufou Kurenai. Mas de repente sentiu que alguém enlaçava sua cintura, e sem pensar ou ver quem era, meteu-lhe a mão na cara e em seguida acrescentou: Seu tarado!!!

- AI!!! – Gritou Kakashi, assustado – é assim que você recebe seu namorado?

- Kakashi? Desde quando você é meu namorado? – mas Kurenai entendeu as intenções de Kakashi e rapidamente mudou sua fala: AH... Quer dizer... Meu amor!!! Achei que você estava lá dentro... Passei o maior vexame aqui fora com esses seguranças...

- Me desculpe. Bem, vamos entrar... – Kurenai estendeu o braço para Kakashi e eles passaram pelos seguranças, não sem antes a bela jounin fazer um gesto obsceno para o homem que ainda há pouco estava impedindo-a de entrar. Kakashi conduziu Kurenai para uma mesa e os dois se sentaram.

- Obrigada Kakashi. E desculpe pelo tapa... – disse Kurenai, sem jeito.

- Tudo bem... – respondeu Kakashi – você é forte hein? De qualquer jeito, eu também precisava entrar. Mas o que você está fazendo por aqui?

- Estou de férias assim como você. Estou num hotel cinco estrelas que fica aqui perto. E você, onde está hospedado?

- Tenho uma casa na praia também aqui por perto. Trouxe meus alunos comigo. Ah! E Hinata também está aqui...

- Hinata? Minha aluna?

- É... Você disse que estava num hotel cinco estrelas? Como é esse hotel? Bem, minha casa é muito grande... Tem varanda em todos os aposentos com vista para o mar, e ninguém paga nada.

- Aff... - Disse Kurenai, vencida – você me convenceu... Estou hospedada numa quitinete aqui perto... E alugada... É um lugar horrível.

- O que você fez com seu salário de jounin?

- Gastei em roupas é claro...

- Francamente... – respirou Kakashi – olha, se você quiser pode ficar na minha casa. Tem bastante espaço e seria bom pra você poder cuidar das meninas...

- Obrigada Kakashi... Mas... Você não acha que seria estranho eu ir assim, sem mais nem menos? Os meninos poderiam estranhar. Poderiam achar que nós... sabe...

- Entendi o que você quis dizer... Deixe-me pensar... E se a Hinata convidasse você?

- Como? – perguntou Kurenai. E Kakashi chamou-a mais para perto para explicar seu plano.

Não muito longe dali, Naruto e Hinata conversavam animadamente. Naruto já havia dito que ela estava muito bonita cinco vezes, deixando Hinata feliz e envergonhada ao mesmo tempo.

- Hinata você tá muito bonita!

- Naruto você já disse isso cinco vezes! – disse Hinata corando

- Nossa é mesmo!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!! Como eu sou distraído!!!

- Ah Naruto você é muito engraçado! – enquanto desandavam a rir mais uma vez, começou a tocar uma música romântica. Naruto e Hinata se entreolharam e o rapaz não pensou duas vezes antes de chamar a jovem para dançar. Hinata aceitou prontamente e corou muito quando Naruto enlaçou sua cintura e puxou-a mais para perto. Sem pensar muito, Hinata encostou sua cabeça no ombro do rapaz. E assim dançaram lindamente por um tempo, que para Hinata pareceu alguns segundos.

Já fazia meia hora que Sasuke e Sakura haviam chegado ao lual e ele ainda não dissera nada. Sakura não sabia se batia nele ou tomava alguma iniciativa. Resolveu escolher a segunda opção.

- Sasuke... Poderia pegar um suco pra mim?

- Tudo bem. – disse ele. Assim poderia ganhar tempo para pensar. Enquanto se aproximava da mesa, viu Kakashi. Este se juntou a Sasuke e foi logo perguntando:

- Como está se saindo?

- Ótimo – mentiu Sasuke.

- Sei... Então por que a Sakura está com uma cara de tédio horrível?

- Não enche...

- Hehehe... Quer umas dicas?

- Não... Sou um Uchiha... Não preciso de dicas... Como você entrou?

- Não importa... Foi a Sakura quem pediu pra você pegar o suco ou você veio por vontade própria?

- Ela quem pediu... – admitiu Sasuke.

- Tudo errado... - disse Kakashi – O grande Sasuke Uchiha entendedor das mulheres. Que ótimo, não acha?

- Cala a boca – mandou Sasuke.

- Ui! – implicou Kakashi – você precisa urgente de dicas... Não pega esse suco... A Sakura gosta de morango e você deveria saber disso. E outra coisa... Chame-a pra dançar, faça um elogio, diga que ela está bonita... Garotas adoram isso...

- E como vou saber se vai tocar uma música romântica?

- Deixa isso comigo... Dou um jeito de convencer o DJ. Agora volte pra mesa antes que ela fuja.

- Não sem antes saber como você entrou.

- Aff... Tudo bem... Foi com a Kurenai. E ela vai passar as férias com a gente... Mas não fala nada com a Hinata, nem com a Sakura e nem com o Naruto.

- Falar o quê pra mim? – perguntou Naruto chegando de repente.

- Que o Kakashi está saindo com a Kurenai – disse Sasuke com um sorriso malicioso.

- Sasuke! – brigou Kakashi – olha Naruto... Não fala nada pra Hinata porque tem que parecer coincidência a Kurenai ir lá pra casa... Entendeu?

- Deixa comigo Kakashi sensei!!! Agora vou voltar pra mesa... Hinata tá me esperando... E Sasuke... Não mate a Sakura de tédio...

- Idiota... – disse Sasuke, mas Naruto já havia saído. Depois disso, Kakashi e Sasuke retornaram para suas mesas. Sasuke respirou fundo quando se aproximou de Sakura. Entregou-lhe o suco e sentou-se a seu lado.

- Sakura... Já te disse que está muito bonita?

- Sasuke... eu... – Mas de repente sua fisionomia mudou - Muito engraçado Naruto!!! Jutsu de Transformação né? Cadê o Sasuke? – disse ela pegando o jovem pelo colarinho.

- Sakura! Eu não sou o Naruto! Me solta!!!

- Sasuke nunca me faria um elogio e nem acertaria meu sabor de suco favorito!!!

- Sakura pára! As pessoas estão olhando! Eu NÃO sou o Naruto!

- Prova!

- Olha! – disse Sasuke quase sufocando com a força de Sakura e ativando seu sharingan. – Naruto saberia fazer isso?

- Tem razão... Sasuke!!! Me desculpa por favor!!! Não vamos embora né? Por favor...

- Tudo bem... Não sabia que você era tão forte... – disse Sasuke alisando seu pescoço.

- Me desculpe. – após Sasuke dizer que não havia problema, começou a tocar uma música muito linda e romântica. Sasuke corou um pouco e chamou Sakura para dançar.

- Tem certeza que você não é o Naruto?

- Sakura!

- Desculpe... - para ela aquilo era um sonho. O que teria acontecido enquanto Sasuke foi pegar seu suco? Bem.. Isso não importava. Ele havia mudado e dissera que estava bonita! Deixou-se levar pela música e abraçou Sasuke mais forte. Este percebeu o gesto da jovem e respirou fundo. Ela merecia aquilo. E ele também.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Ei Hinata... – disse Naruto – vamos dar uma volta?

- Já cansou?

- Não é isso... Você é uma ótima companhia! Queria passear um pouco. Tá tão bonito lá fora... Vamos?

- Claro... – os dois se levantaram e saíram para a noite.

- Ainda tô com fome... Quer um cachorro quente?

- Só um, pra te acompanhar – respondeu Hinata.

- Tá bom... Ei tio! Me vê vinte e um cachorros quentes aê!!! Tô certo!

- Vinte e um Naruto? – disse Hinata sem conseguir conter um risinho.

- Nossa, eu como demais né?

- É... Hahaha!

- HAHAHA!!! Depois vamos pra casa tá?

- Tudo bem...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke estava realmente feliz. Mas queria um tempo sozinho com Sakura. Kakashi tinha razão... Ele deveria contar a ela o que sentia e acabar de vez com o sofrimento de quem tanto gostava. Resolveu chamá-la para ir embora. Sakura aceitou, cabisbaixa.

"_Ele já quer ir embora?"_- pensou ela.

Os dois saíram da festa e seguiram para o caminho que levava pra casa. No momento em que o caminho se dividia em dois, Sakura virou-se para o lado que levava à casa de Kakashi, e Sasuke foi na direção oposta. Sem entender a atitude da jovem, Sasuke perguntou:

- Sakura, aonde vai?

- Você não disse que queria ir embora? – respondeu ela sem olhá-lo. Sasuke não pôde deixar de sorrir. Ela o interpretara errado...

- Na verdade eu queria ir embora da festa e não ir embora pra casa. Queria tomar um sorvete com você...

- Sério?

- Sim.. E por favor, não pense que eu sou o Naruto... – disse Sasuke, sorrindo.

- Tá... – disse Sakura sorrindo também. Sasuke pagou os sorvetes e chamou Sakura para andar. Eles ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo, cada um perdido em seus pensamentos. Sakura pensava se Sasuke chamara-a para sair porque sentia algo por ela ou se fora por pena. Tentou afastar esses pensamentos da cabeça antes que começasse a chorar. Ele devia estar mesmo mudando... E Sasuke pensava se Sakura estaria entediada, a ponto de fugir, como dissera Kakashi. Mas tratou de ignorar essa possibilidade, pois qualquer garota que não gostasse realmente de Sasuke já teria fugido.

- Sakura... – começou Sasuke.

- _"Ai meus Deus... Será que ele vai se declarar?"_- pensou – Sim Sasuke?

- Pingou sorvete na sua blusa...

- Ah! - Disse Sakura

- Aqui, pega – disse Sasuke estendendo um lenço para Sakura, que o aceitou, agradecida. – Vamos sentar ali naquele banco pra você limpar sua blusa... Podíamos aproveitar e... – respirou fundo antes de continuar – ver a lua e as estrelas. Essa proposta deixou Sakura realmente surpresa, e viu que Sasuke estava se esforçando para agradá-la, por isso aceitou prontamente. Eles se sentaram e Sakura começou a limpar sua blusa.

- Sabe Sakura – disse Sasuke criando coragem – eu realmente tenho sido idiota com você nos últimos dias. Espero que você me perdoe.

- Sasuke, você sabe que não precisa me pedir desculpas. Eu não guardo nenhum rancor de você, independente do que você fizer. – disse Sakura encarando Sasuke nos olhos e sorrindo. Esse comentário fez Sasuke erguer as sobrancelhas. Nenhum rancor? E ele a tratava desse jeito. Como ela podia ser assim, tão boa? Ou melhor, como ELE poderia ser tão idiota e tratar Sakura tão mal? Se fechar durante esses anos todos e ignorá-la, preocupado com sua vingança e sua busca desesperada por poder... Como fora estúpido... Agora enxergava que mesmo sendo um Uchiha, merecia ser feliz...

- Sakura eu... – mas Sasuke não pôde dizer que a amava, pois sentiu que a jovem pousara a cabeça em seu ombro, e estava dormindo. _"Será que ela dormiu de tédio?"_ – pensou ele, mas rapidamente retirou esse pensamento da cabeça, pois notou um leve sorriso no rosto da jovem. Sorrindo também, Sasuke pegou Sakura e colocou-a cuidadosamente sobre suas costas e tomou o rumo de casa. Mais tarde, deveria lembrar de agradecer a Kakashi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Sasuke!!! O que você fez com a Sakura? – gritou Naruto quando encontrou Sasuke na porta da casa de Kakashi, deixando Hinata falando sozinha.

- Nada, seu idiota.

- Ela desmaiou de tédio!

- Cala a boca Naruto... – disse Sasuke começando a ficar irritado.

- Ei vocês, entrem logo – disse Kakashi aparecendo na janela.

- Já chegou? – perguntou Sasuke maliciosamente – achei que sua noite ia ser longa, sensei...

- Não perturba Sasuke. Acorda a Sakura porque você não pode entrar no quarto dela e se eu souber que você quebrou essa regra vai sofrer minhas conseqüências. Boa noite!

- Regra estúpida... – amaldiçoou Sasuke. Todos entraram na casa, Hinata estranhamente calada. Sasuke colocou Sakura no sofá e despertou-a carinhosamente.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou ela

- Você dormiu... – disse Sasuke

- De tédio! – acrescentou Naruto.

- Você não devia estar com a Hinata, Naruto? – perguntou Sakura, fazendo Naruto se lembrar de repente que deixara a amiga sozinha.

- É mesmo... Me desculpa Hinata!!! Eu fui um imbecil! Adorei sua companhia Hinata! Gosto muito da sua amizade!!! Tô certo!!! Você é minha melhor amiga junto com a Sakura. – e depois de dizer isso Naruto puxou Hinata e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto. Isso fez com que Hinata ficasse extremamente corada. – Boa noite Hinata!!!

- B-boa noite Naruto... Vamos Sakura?

- Vamos... Sasuke, muito obrigada pela noite! – disse ela, e abraçou Sasuke, que também ficou corado. – Boa noite!

- Boa noite Sakura... – disse ele sorrindo. As garotas subiram para seu quarto enquanto os garotos seguiam para o deles. Sakura não pôde deixar de dar um gritinho de felicidade ao entrar no quarto.

- Não te falei Sakura que o Sasuke ia mudar? – perguntou Hinata, rindo.

- Tem razão Hinata... E você também hein... Ganhou beijinho do Naruto né? Hihihi...

- Ah Sakura... Ele só me vê como amiga, você não ouviu?

- Agora é minha vez de dizer: espere e verá.

- Espero mesmo é que eu possa ficar com ele...

- Como você mesma disse Hinata, essas férias vão ser muito diferentes... – E após desejarem boa noite uma para a outra, as duas se trocaram e deitaram em suas camas, felizes pela noite e esperançosas para ter o amor que mereciam.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Que coincidência!**

Kakashi, como de costume, acordara cedo àquela manhã, esperançoso que Naruto tivesse milagrosamente preparado o café de novo. Mas ao chegar à cozinha percebeu que um milagre não se repete duas vezes com a mesma pessoa num mesmo lugar... Suspirando, começou a preparar o café, ainda se lembrando dos acontecimentos da noite anterior.

_FLASH BACK KAKASHI:_

_- Entendeu o plano?_

_- Entendi, é claro... – respondeu Kurenai – mas você não acha que é um pouco cruel Kakashi? _

_- Cruel?_

_- É... O plano é muito bom... Mas ainda assim eu não queria enganar a Hinata._

_- Que o plano é muito bom eu sei, porque fui eu que inventei – disse ele, convencido - quanto a enganar a Hinata, não se preocupe, todos vão ser muito discretos, e garanto que ela vai ficar muito feliz em ter você por perto, independente dos métodos necessários para isso._

_- Mas você é convencido mesmo hein?_

_- Olha quem fala... Neste exato momento você está convencida._

_- Eu? De quê?_

_- De que vou pegar um suco pra você._

_- E eu estou errada? – perguntou Kurenai, entendendo aonde Kakashi queria chegar._

_- Não – respondeu ele, sorrindo – volto já. Mas ele não voltou já. Demorou vinte minutos, e Kurenai sabia que a mesa das bebidas não ficava tão longe assim. Quando finalmente Kakashi voltou, ela perguntou indignada:_

_- Por que você demorou tanto? Achei que ia me deixar sozinha para pagar a conta!_

_- Primeiro: os comes e bebes é de graça, e segundo: não ia te abandonar... Apenas tive que bater no DJ – respondeu Kakashi, sem contar que também estivera com Sasuke e com Naruto._

_- Pra quê?- perguntou Kurenai, desconfiada. Mas antes que pudesse responder, uma música romântica começou a tocar._

_- Pra isso. Quer dançar? – perguntou, e Kurenai aceitou prontamente. Kakashi não se lembrava de ter tido uma noite tão feliz como aquela. O perfume de Kurenai era muito bom, e deveria ter custado metade do salário de Jounin dela, pensou ele. Mas isso não era da sua conta, porque afinal estava começando a achar que suas férias realmente iriam começar, de fato._

_FIM DO FLASH BACK._

- Bom dia – cumprimentou Sasuke tirando Kakashi de suas lembranças.

- Ah... Bom dia Sasuke. Então, a Sakura dormiu mesmo de tédio?

- Dormiu, assim como sua mãe é...

- Não se atreva a falar mal da minha mãe! – interrompeu Kakashi, realmente furioso.

- Então não duvide que eu tenha capacidade pra fazer alguém feliz... – disse Sasuke, zombeteiro.

- Aff... Que seja. – Nesse momento, chega Naruto.

- Bom dia pessoal!

- Bom dia. – disse Sasuke friamente.

- Bom dia Naruto! – cumprimentou Kakashi sorridente. – que felicidade é essa?

- Ah Kakashi sensei, tive uma noite muito boa! Ao contrário da Sakura...

- Será que todo mundo nessa casa duvida que a Sakura não dormiu de tédio? – gritou Sasuke.

- Eu não duvido, até porque eu não dormi de tédio... – responde Sakura chegando de repente acompanhada por Hinata.

- Obrigado Sakura... – respondeu Sasuke, aliviado – estão vendo seus linguarudos?

- Calma Sasuke. Vamos pessoal, o café está pronto. – disse Kakashi

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

O café da manhã passou muito depressa. Kakashi ficou para lavar as louças enquanto os adolescentes subiam para se mudar e ir para a praia. Sasuke tentou disfarçar seus olhares direcionados à Sakura, mas de vez em quando a kunoichi o surpreendia olhando para ela, fazendo-a corar. Naruto não tinha nem um pouco de discrição. Disse à Hinata que ela estava bonita e que o biquíni que ela estava usando combinava muito com ela.

Ao chegar à praia, Naruto foi para o mar, Sakura e Hinata se deitaram em suas toalhas e ficaram tomando sol. Sasuke subiu no coqueiro mais próximo e ficou observando Sakura sem que ela pudesse perceber. Para ele assim era bem melhor. Estava muito feliz com seu desempenho da noite anterior, mas ainda assim achava que Sakura merecia muito mais do que apenas um passeio inocente. Sasuke foi interrompido de seus pensamentos pela voz estridente de Naruto, que gritava do mar:

- Caramba!!! Mas que coincidência!!! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiii Hinataaaaaaa!!!! Não é a Kurenai sensei aquela que está comprando água de coco? – e apontou para o que havia visto.

- É sim... Disse Hinata concordando – Kurenai sensei!!!

- Hinata! – disse Kurenai, se virando.

- Vai lá falar com ela Hinata – disse Sakura.

- Tá... Eu volto já Sakura – disse ela se levantando e correndo ao encalço de sua sensei. Naruto também foi com Hinata, e um fato chamou a atenção de Sakura: Sasuke desceu do coqueiro e postou-se ao seu lado, passando a acompanhar a cena. Só depois de se certificar que não era um sonho, Sakura percebeu que ele lhe oferecia um coco.

- Obrigada Sasuke... – ele apenas acenou com a cabeça. Sakura não conseguia entender porque Sasuke estava tão concentrado na cena que se passava um pouco adiante deles. Talvez fosse porque os gritos de Naruto não eram impossíveis de se ouvir.

- Que coisa né Hinata? Não é muita coincidência você encontrar a Kurenai sensei aqui, no Hawaí, sendo que ela poderia estar em qualquer lugar? É muita coincidência mesmo!!!

- É... Acho que sim Naruto... – disse Hinata, olhando confusa para o amigo.

- Eu também acho que seja coincidência Naruto – disse Kurenai lançando um olhar de repreensão ao rapaz.

- Como as coincidências são coincidentes!

- Mas que idiota... – disse Sasuke. Então ele se levantou e se dirigiu ao local onde Kurenai, Naruto e Hinata estavam conversando. Sakura achou essa atitude muito estranha. Ela não sabia por que, mas estava começando a achar que o fato de Kurenai estar justamente ali, naquela praia, não era coincidência.

- Que coincidência!!! – gritou Naruto pela enésima vez

- Nós já entendemos Naruto – disse Kurenai, começando a perder a paciência.

- É porque eu acho incrível sabe... Parece até armação você estar aqui Kurenai sensei... HAHAHA! Que coincidênc... – mas Naruto não terminou sua fala, porque naquele exato momento, Sasuke lhe deu um soco na cabeça.

- Cala boca, perdedor... – e se aproximou mais de Naruto para lhe dizer as seguintes palavras – Sakura está desconfiada – e olhou discretamente para a amiga – se você estragar tudo Kakashi vai nos matar, imbecil.

- Já entendi... – disse Naruto.

- Oi Sasuke. – cumprimentou Kurenai, aliviada com a chegada de Sasuke.

- Oi – disse Sasuke, verificando se Sakura já parara de olhar.

- Bom Hinata, eu vou indo. Está quase na hora do almoço e eu não quero me atrasar. No hotel onde eu estou é tudo muito pontual.

- Tudo bem Kurenai sensei... Será que você poderia nos visitar de vez em quando?

- Não sei Hinata... Talvez Kakashi se importe...

- Ele não se importa! – disse Naruto.

- Bem que você poderia passar as férias com a gente... – disse Hinata.

- Por que você não pede pro Kakashi sensei Hinata? Ele com certeza vai deixar!

- Não sei Naruto... Tenho vergonha.

- Não tenha... Eu peço pra você! Se ter sua sensei por perto vai te deixar feliz, então eu falo com o Kakashi sensei!!!

- Obrigada Naruto... – agradeceu Hinata, sem graça.

- É Naruto, obrigada – respondeu Kurenai, preocupada. Ela sabia do sentimento que Hinata tinha por Naruto, mas não estava certa de que sua aluna era correspondida. – Bem, eu vou indo.

- Volta aqui de tarde Kurenai sensei – pediu Hinata.

- É! Aí nós te damos a resposta se você pode ir lá pra casa ou não. Mas com certeza vai ser "sim"! Tô certo!!!

- Tudo bem... – disse Kurenai – tchauzinho e até mais tarde - E saiu.

- Vamos – disse Sasuke, se manifestando pela primeira vez desde que dera um soco em Naruto. Os três voltaram ao encontro de uma desconfiada Sakura, que fez menção de perguntar alguma coisa, mas aparentemente mudou de idéia. Quando chegaram em casa, o almoço já estava servido.

Após se empanturrar, Naruto pulou na piscina, causando um grande susto em Hinata, já que ele poderia ter uma convulsão e até morrer. O rapaz tranqüilizou a amiga, e a lembrou de que tinha uma coisa para pedir à Kakashi. Puxando a jovem pela mão ele se aproximou de Kakashi, e, gritando como sempre, perguntou ao seu sensei:

- Ei Kakashi sensei!!! Adivinha só! Nós nos encontramos coincidentemente com a Kurenai sensei aqui na praia. E sabe? Teria problema ela passar as férias com a gente? Têm muitos quartos sobrando, e isso deixaria a Hinata muito feliz!!! Tô certo!!!

- Aaaah... Bem... Isso é verdade Hinata?

- É sim – respondeu ela timidamente e ainda muito vermelha, porque Naruto ainda não havia soltado sua mão.

- É... Coincidência mesmo... Bom, acho que não teria problema, e seria até melhor porque você e a Sakura teriam uma adulta pra cuidar de vocês. Por mim tudo bem... Quando ela vem?

- Hoje mesmo! – respondeu um alegre Naruto

- Tudo bem. – disse Kakashi.

- Obrigada Kakashi sensei. – agradeceu Hinata.

- De nada... – disse ele, sorrindo. Naruto, ainda puxando Hinata pela mão, pulou na piscina, e os dois iniciaram uma guerra de água. Sasuke, que após o almoço subira no costumeiro coqueiro, observava Sakura se encaminhar para perto de Kakashi, com uma expressão desconfiada no rosto.

- Kakashi sensei – começou ela – posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Pode – respondeu Kakashi percebendo a expressão no rosto dela.

- Como você entrou no lual?

- Errrr... Bom, como eu não consegui um par, eu usei um dos meus diversos jutsus especiais para entrar... Por que a pergunta?

- Tem certeza que não conseguiu um par?

- Tenho. Agora vai se divertir com seus amigos, a não ser que você queira lavar a louça pra mim.

- Não Kakashi sensei, imagina... – e foi até a piscina com Naruto e Hinata. Já tinha entendido todo o esquema. Seu sensei entrara no lual com Kurenai e não queria admitir. Por que os homens são tão... Inseguros? Ela também não entendia porque Kakashi não contara a ela seu plano, afinal, poderia ajudar. Aparentemente Naruto e Sasuke sabiam, e se seu sensei não queria lhe contar, então um deles lhe contaria. Ela só não sabia como convencê-los.

Próximo às três da tarde Naruto chamou seus amigos para ir à praia. Eles se encontrariam com Kurenai para fazer a "mudança". Chegando lá, curiosamente a sensei já estava à espera deles. Ao dizer que Kakashi deixara Kurenai passar as férias com eles, ela e as meninas seguiram super felizes para o hotel da sensei arrumar as malas, e Naruto e Sasuke voltaram pra casa para comunicar ao seu sensei o sucesso do plano.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: A noite de Ano-Novo**

Kurenai foi muito bem recebida na casa. Após se instalar em seu quarto e ficar ciente das maçantes regras da casa, contou uma novidade para todos:

- Vocês vão à festa hoje à noite?

- Que festa? – perguntou Sakura interessada, olhando de relance para Sasuke.

- Gente... Vocês são esquecidos mesmo hein? Hoje é noite de Ano-Novo!

- É mesmo... – disse Kakashi dando um tapa na testa – esqueci de avisar à vocês. Hoje haverá uma festa de Ano-Novo no mesmo local do lual. E não é necessário entrar em pares.

- Mas seria mais interessante – disse Kurenai olhando para Kakashi.

- Poxa que legal!!! Vô comer demais viu? HAHA!!! – disse Naruto

- Você vai explodir isso sim, seu idiota. – argumentou Sasuke

- Cuida da sua vida Sasuke... – disse Naruto fazendo língua – Vejamos... Hinata! Você vai comigo?

- E-eu? - perguntou ela, já vermelha

- Claro!!! – disse Naruto, sorrindo – você é uma ótima companhia, e acredito que nem adiantaria eu convidar a Sakura porque ela iria me cepar de novo, dizendo que ela já vai com o Sasuke... E como eu gostei muito de ir com você ontem, tô te chamando de novo! Que tal?

- Eu... Eu vou com você Naruto!

- Beleza!!! HAHA!!! Já sabe né Hinata? BEM bonita tá?

- O-ok... – e dizendo isso Hinata subiu as escadas para seu quarto com Kurenai, provavelmente para colocarem a fofoca em dia. Kakashi seguiu para seu quarto, provavelmente para ler seu Icha Icha Paradise e Naruto foi tirar um cochilo. Sasuke e Sakura ficaram na sala, sozinhos.

- Hum... Bem... – começou Sasuke – você ia mesmo dizer ao Naruto que quer ir comigo à festa?

- Sim... – respondeu Sakura com simplicidade – _"Como se você não soubesse disso..." – _pensou ela.

- Nesse caso, você aceita me acompanhar?

- Mas é claro Sasuke!!! – Disse ela, sorrindo – mas me responde uma pergunta: porque você, Naruto e Kakashi sensei esconderam de mim e da Hinata o plano pra trazer a Kurenai sensei aqui pra casa?

- Então, você percebeu... – disse Sasuke sorrindo.

- Claro... E francamente Sasuke, com o Naruto gritando aquele monte de "coincidências" só alguém muito inocente para não perceber. Agora responde minha pergunta por que preciso te contar uma idéia que eu tive.

- Bem... Na verdade nem eu sei por quê... Kakashi só pediu para mantermos segredo e eu não quero sofrer as conseqüências dele... É isso. Qual a sua idéia?

- Você percebeu como a Hinata olha bonitinho para o Naruto e como ele é romântico com ela?

- Acho que sim... Por quê?

- Eu tava pensando... E se nós fizéssemos uma "operação cupido"?

- Quer dizer fazer o Naruto e a Hinata ficarem juntos?

- Isso!

- Sei não Sakura... Eu não sou muito bom nisso... Mal sei resolver meus problemas amoros... Quer dizer, pessoais, quanto mais os do Naruto. E acho que essas coisas não devem ser forçadas e sim acontecerem com o tempo.

- Por favor, Sasuke... – disse Sakura fazendo uma carinha a qual Sasuke não pôde resistir. Suspirou e disse:

- Tudo bem... Mas acho que não vai dar certo...

- Obrigada Sasuke!!! – e sem pensar muito, Sakura pulou em cima de Sasuke e o derrubou, sem querer, sentado no sofá. Eles ficaram se encarando até Kakashi, que estava descendo as escadas, dizer:

- Não ultrapassa o sinal vermelho hein Sasuke...

- Vai se f... – começou o rapaz, mas ao encontrar os olhos verdes de Sakura não terminou de xingar seu sensei. Por hora.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

O resto da tarde passou bem depressa. Sakura, Hinata e Kurenai escolheram suas roupas e ao ficarem prontas, Hinata era a mais bonita das três. Elas desceram e se encontraram com os rapazes na sala, um pouco impacientes.

- Caramba Hinata!!! Você tá muito bonita mesmo!!! – exclamou Naruto, boquiaberto.

- Obrigada Naruto. Você também está... – disse ela ficando vermelha. Para sua surpresa, Naruto também corou um pouco.

- Imagina, você é que é bonita... Vamos? – perguntou, oferecendo o braço a ela.

- Claro... – disse Hinata muito feliz – tchau pra todos e boa diversão!

- Tchau Hinata! Naruto, cuide bem dela senão eu te mato!!! – disse Kurenai

- Calma Kurenai... O Naruto sabe o que faz... Vamos também, então?

- Vamos...

- Sasuke, tranca a casa pra mim depois que você sair, ok?

- Pode deixar – disse Sasuke vendo seu sensei sair. Então se virou para Sakura e perguntou – Qual é o plano?

- Simples... Vamos sumir durante a festa.

- Sumir?

- É... Não vamos deixar que eles nos vejam, para não se distraírem... E você poderia convencer o DJ pra tocar umas cinco músicas românticas seguidas, pra fazer os dois entrarem no clima, pouco antes da meia-noite. Aí, quando começarem os fogos de artifício, eles não vão resistir e vão ficar juntos!!! Alguma dúvida senhor Uchiha?

- Sim... E que horas EU E VOCÊ vamos nos divertir?

-... – Sakura não esperava por esse tipo de pergunta e ficou sem resposta. Percebendo o constrangimento da amiga, Sasuke disse que era brincadeira e ofereceu seu braço a ela, que o enlaçou junto ao seu. Mas Sakura sabia que não era brincadeira... E Sasuke também.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A festa foi em si muito agradável. Todos dançaram e se divertiram muito até pouco antes da meia-noite. Naruto comeu feito um louco, mas também deu bastante atenção à Hinata, encantado com a inocência e beleza dela. Estava sentindo algo diferente pela amiga, mas achava que ainda gostava de Sakura. Na verdade estava muito confuso. Agora que estava reparando mais em Hinata podia perceber como ela o admirava... Até mais que Sakura. Seria possível que... Não... Hinata não poderia estar apaixonada por ele. Seria precipitado demais também pedir para ficar com ela... Poderia assustá-la. Deixando esses pensamentos de lado ao perceber o olhar preocupado de Hinata, Naruto resolveu conversar com a amiga:

- Você ficou feliz porque a Kurenai sensei foi lá pra casa né Hinata?

- Muito... Ela sempre me protegeu e eu gosto muito dela Naruto... E tenho que te agradecer também... Se não fosse por você, eu nunca teria tido coragem de perguntar.

- Você merece... – disse Naruto. Os dois se encararam por um momento. Bem perto dali, atrás de uma cortina da decoração, Sakura acompanhava a cena, apreensiva. Faltava meia hora para meia-noite a Sasuke ainda não voltara. De repente uma música romântica começou a tocar e Naruto chamou Hinata para dançar, e esta aceitou. Sasuke apareceu ao lado de Sakura e ela perguntou:

- Por que você demorou tanto?

- Tive que bater no idiota do DJ... Ele disse que música romântica é podre e me chamou de viado... Aí eu mostrei quem era o viado pra ele.

- Sasuke... Eu...

- Você não vai dizer nada Sakura. Meu esforço não pode ter sido em vão... Dá pra fazer o favor de dançar comigo? – e puxou Sakura para si, se deixando levar ao som da música que tocava.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Faltando dez minutos para meia-noite, as pessoas desocuparam o salão, e no meio da muvuca Sasuke teve que usar seu Sharingan e segurar Sakura pela mão para poder seguir Hinata e Naruto. Depois de alguns poucos minutos, eles os encontraram e se esconderam atrás do coqueiro (Comentário: como eu gosto de coqueiros!) mais próximo para observar o casal.

- Daqui a pouco vão começar os fogos. – disse Hinata animadamente

- É mesmo. – disse Naruto sorrindo para ela – acho que vai ser lindo! Poucas vezes eu admirei uma queima de fogos com felicidade e em boa companhia. – e passou seu braço por trás do pescoço de Hinata. Sasuke se mexeu ligeiramente atrás do coqueiro e sua mão roçou sem querer a mão de Sakura. Os dois coraram um pouco, mas ela fez sinal de que eles deveriam continuar a observar os amigos.

Enfim deu a meia-noite e Naruto e Hinata admiravam cena, abraçados, enquanto Sasuke e Sakura se espremiam atrás do coqueiro para não serem vistos. Tudo estava muito normal até que Sakura percebeu o movimento de Naruto e quase derrubou Sasuke no chão, a ponto de revelar o esconderijo dos dois.

Naruto e Hinata estavam mais próximos, tanto que Naruto podia ver de onde se formava cada leve rubor na pele da jovem, e Hinata podia ver seu reflexo naqueles lindos olhos azuis. Suas respirações estavam se misturando e Hinata percebeu que aquele seria seu momento. Fechando os olhos, ela reuniu toda a coragem que tinha e mais um pouco e sussurrou para Naruto:

- Na-Naruto... Eu... Eu te amo... – mas o beijo esperado não veio. Naruto foi se afastando devagar da jovem à sua frente e passou a encará-la seriamente.

- Hinata eu... Eu não sei se é isso que eu quero... Não me leve a mal, mas... Eu não sei se deixei de gostar da Sakura entende? Eu gosto muito de você Hinata, muito mesmo. Mas é como uma grande amiga sabe? Me desculpe Hinata.

- Mas.. E o beijo que você ia me dar? E o abraço que você...

- Foi um impulso Hinata... Eu tô confuso... Muito confuso... Me perdoa, por favor...

- Eu não sabia que você podia fazer isso um dia Naruto.

- Como assim? – perguntou ele, confuso. Ao tentar encarar Hinata nos olhos, percebeu que ela estava chorando.

- A última pessoa no mundo que eu esperava que fosse me magoar era você Naruto. E agora, olha só... Por que você não me disse antes? Eu esperei por esse beijo a vida toda... E quando ele está a segundos de acontecer VOCÊ me decepciona. Um impulso, você disse, não é? Pois bem Naruto... Quer saber? O que eu vou te dizer agora não é um impulso. É uma verdade com a qual eu não gostaria de concordar, mas agora eu tive a prova, Naruto, de que você é um idiota!!! – após dizer isso, Hinata saiu correndo, deixando para trás um atônito Naruto, que também estava prestes a chorar.

Já sem motivos para se esconder, Sasuke e Sakura saíram de seu esconderijo. Sasuke simplesmente sentou-se ao lado de Naruto, ouvindo o amigo se lamentar. Sakura correu atrás de Hinata, só encontrando a amiga na casa de seu sensei. Ele e Kurenai já haviam voltado e estranharam quando Hinata passou por eles, chorando, seguida por Sakura, com uma expressão preocupada. Sem dizer nada, Kurenai foi atrás de Sakura e quando elas entraram no quarto das meninas, Hinata estava atirada na cama, ainda de chinelo e com a roupa que havia saído. As três se abraçaram por um tempo e ficaram consolando a frágil jovem até que esta dormiu.

Sakura desejou boa noite à Kurenai e trocou de roupa. Teve uma péssima noite de sono, pois Sasuke tinha razão. Quando se trata de amor, é melhor não interferir. E ELA havia feito isso. ELA quis apressar as coisas entre seus amigos e o resultado não foi um, mas sim dois corações partidos. Ela era a culpada e somente ela poderia reverter essa situação, independente dos métodos utilizados para isso.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Me perdoa?**

A manhã do terceiro dia de férias no Hawaí passou rápida e tediosamente. Como de costume, Kakashi acordou cedo e preparou o café, sendo acompanhado apenas por Sakura e Kurenai. Hinata não descera para tomar café e Naruto, segundo informara Sasuke (que já estava no costumeiro coqueiro), estava no quarto olhando para o teto e se xingando de idiota. Após o café, Sakura e Kurenai subiram com uma bandeja para Hinata, e Sasuke, por insistência de Sakura, também levou uma para Naruto, mas achou melhor levar também um balde cheio d'água, caso o amigo se recusasse a tomar café.

Ninguém foi à praia até a hora do almoço, quando Kakashi preparou um delicioso estrogonofe de frango com arroz. A pedido de Sakura e Kurenai, Hinata desceu para almoçar e havia concordado em se trocar para ir à praia, para se distrair. Porém, ao pé do primeiro degrau da escada que dava acesso ao andar de cima, trombou em Naruto, e ao encarar o rapaz nos olhos, lembrou-se da noite anterior.

- Hinata, eu... – começou Naruto, mas não pôde terminar porque Hinata subiu as escadas correndo, sem controlar as lágrimas. Naruto balançou a cabeça e resolveu sair para dar uma volta. Agora entendia como Hinata era importante para ele. E só agora ele notou como os humanos são fracos, porque só dão o verdadeiro valor às coisas importantes quando as perdem.

Sakura viu a amiga subir as escadas correndo. Hinata estava brigada com Naruto por sua causa. Ao ver Kurenai ir atrás de Hinata, também não agüentou as lágrimas e começou a chorar e saiu da cozinha. Kakashi lançou um olhar confuso à Sasuke, que apenas fez um aceno a seu sensei e correu atrás de Sakura. Viu que ela estava sentada no coqueiro em que ele próprio estivera horas antes, e percebeu que ela chorava muito. Subiu a árvore com facilidade e sentou-se numa folha larga ao lado dela.

- Sakura... – começou ele

- Ai Sasuke... Que arrependimento! Olha o que eu fiz! Você me avisou e eu te convenci a criar uma situação para o Naruto e a Hinata ficarem! Eu forcei as coisas e olha como eles estão!

- Sakura... Você não tinha como saber que o Naruto não iria retribuir aos sentimentos da Hinata...

- Mas mesmo assim! Você me avisou Sasuke! Eu sou uma burra! Quis fazer as coisas certo e piorei tudo 100! Agora o Naruto e a Hinata se odeiam!

- Sakura!- disse Sasuke segurando a amiga pelos ombros – Presta atenção... Eu sei como podemos reverter isso...

- Como?

- O Naruto gosta da Hinata.

- O quê? Como você sabe?

- Eu conversei com ele ontem e ele me disse... Além disso, ele não parou de se chamar de idiota até agora... Ele disse que a Hinata tinha razão e que ela não merecia alguém como ele.

- Isso é sério? – perguntou Sakura enxugando as lágrimas.

- É claro...

- Sasuke! Você é um gênio! Acabei de ter uma idéia! Agora sei por que você gosta tanto de vir aqui! É ótimo pra pensar! Obrigada!!! – disse ela abraçando Sasuke.

- De nada... Mas agora você pode me explicar sua idéia que eu acabei de inspirar? – disse ele sorrindo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto voltava cautelosamente para casa. Queria a todo custo pedir desculpas a Hinata, mas não sabia como. Estava preocupado, muito preocupado com ela e não queria encontrá-la agora para não fazer a amiga chorar de novo por sua causa. Estava tão distraído que nem reparou Sasuke e Sakura vindo em sua direção.

- Ei perdedor... – disse Sasuke, irônico, mas mudou seu tom ao perceber o olhar severo de Sakura – precisamos falar com você.

- Naruto – disse Sakura olhando com tristeza para o amigo – sabemos que você está muito triste com o que aconteceu. Queremos muito te ajudar porque não agüentamos ver você assim... E a Hinata também não...

- Hinata? Ela disse se ainda gosta de mim?

- Bem... Não... Quer dizer... Ela está muito chateada Naruto... Entende?

- Ela deve estar me odiando... Percebe como eu fui idiota Sakura?

- Calma Naruto... – disse Sakura pensando depressa – você tem que dar um jeito de ficar sozinho com ela. De um jeito que ela não vai poder fugir... – olhou para Sasuke buscando apoio.

- É Naruto... – disse ele – você pode comprar alguma coisa pra ela ou... Sei lá... Se declarar...

- Você não está ajudando... – murmurou Sakura para Sasuke, e este encolheu os ombros, sem saber o que mais poderia fazer, afinal, ele mesmo não conseguia se declarar. Mas ao olharem para Naruto, perceberam que o amigo estava com uma expressão estranha no rosto.

- Naruto? – chamou Sakura – Você tá bem?

- Ei perdedor... – provocou Sasuke para ver se o amigo respondia

- EU JÁ SEI!!! Sakura, obrigado!!! E Sasuke, me faz um único favor: SOME, DESAPARECE HOJE DE NOITE, ENTENDEU? E DÁ UM JEITO DE LEVAR A SAKURA!!!

- Como assim Naruto? – perguntou Sakura, confusa

- Acho que tenho a solução para os meus problemas! Se não funcionar, tô certo, pego o vôo pro Japão amanhã mesmo! TCHAU! – e saiu correndo, deixando para trás Sasuke, confuso, e Sakura, também confusa, mas um tanto aliviada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- EI KAKASHI SENSEI!!! – gritou Naruto para seu sensei e interrompendo a conversa com Kurenai.

- Não grita Naruto... – disse seu sensei

- Por que essa felicidade toda? Já se recuperou do que fez à minha Hinata, Naruto? – disse Kurenai olhando muito séria para o rapaz

- Eu sei que fui um idiota, Kurenai sensei... Mas eu percebi como a Hinata é importante pra mim. Ela... Me completa... E eu nunca mais vou magoá-la, tô certo! Mas pra isso eu vou precisar da ajuda de vocês...

- Que tipo de ajuda? – disse Kurenai encarando o loiro nos olhos para ver se ele dizia a verdade

- Quero que você dois sumam hoje à noite – disse Naruto sem pestanejar, encarando Kurenai com a mesma intensidade – por favor... – acrescentou

- O que você pretende fazer? – perguntou a jounin, desconfiada – se você for magoar a Hinata de novo eu...

- Kurenai... – interrompeu Kakashi - acho que podemos dar esse voto de confiança à Naruto

- Obrigado Kakashi sensei! – disse ele sem conter um sorriso – e fica tranqüila Kurenai sensei... Dessa vez vai ser diferente – e sem dizer mais nada, Naruto saiu da sala.

- Acha que vai dar certo? – perguntou Kurenai, insegura

- Eu vi determinação nos olhos dele Kurenai. Acho que finalmente o Naruto descobriu o amor...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Anoiteceu rápido. Pelo menos assim pareceu a Naruto. Estava ansioso com o que estava para fazer e esperava que Hinata o perdoasse. Assim como o rapaz havia pedido, Kakashi e Kurenai saíram de casa e aparentemente Sasuke e Sakura também. Tudo o que Naruto queria, nesse momento, era privacidade, e achava que Hinata desejaria o mesmo, se estivesse ciente dos planos de Naruto. O rapaz sentou-se no sofá da sala e aguardou pacientemente por Hinata, afinal, ela notaria a ausência dos moradores da casa e mais cedo ou mais tarde, teria que descer.

Abaixo da janela que ficava atrás do sofá onde Naruto estava sentado, Sasuke e Sakura cochichavam.

- Eu acho melhor a gente fazer o que o Naruto pediu Sakura – disse ele, meio impaciente

- De jeito nenhum... DESSA vez vai dar certo... Ativa logo seu Sharingan...

- OK... – respondeu Sasuke meio à contra gosto e ativando os olhos vermelhos, herança que era pra ser usada como tática de batalha para prever os movimentos do inimigo, e não para observar a vida alheia.

- O que você tá vendo? Por que o Naruto tinha que deixar só uma luz acesa? Eu não tô vendo nada...

- Ele tá de pé... Parece que a Hinata chegou na sala...

Naruto começou a suar frio. Hinata apareceu ao pé da escada e estava prestes a dar meia volta, com os olhos já cheios de lágrimas, quando sentiu Naruto a segurando pelo pulso.

- Por favor, Hinata... Me ouve... Você não pode fugir. Eu tranquei a gente e não tem ninguém em casa... – disse ele encarando os olhos perolados da amiga.

- Eu não tenho nada pra falar pra você Naruto... Me solta...

- Hinata... Eu te amo. – essa fala fez Hinata arregalar os olhos e parar de resistir ao amigo

- O quê?

- Eu te amo – disse Naruto virando-a de frente e encarando-a mais profundamente ainda – só agora eu percebi o quanto você é valiosa, especial pra mim. Sabe, é você quem ri das minhas piadas, é você quem me dá conselhos, é você quem mais se preocupa comigo e foi você uma das únicas pessoas que não me rejeitou, mesmo sabendo o que eu trago dentro de mim. Você sempre me tratou como gente Hinata, sempre esteve ao meu lado e eu nunca percebi... Você tem razão... Eu sou mesmo um idiota... Mas é esse idiota que agora descobriu o quanto gosta de você... Por isso Hinata, eu repito: eu te amo... E espero que você me perdoe... – eles se encararam por um tempo, até que Hinata respondeu:

- Naruto... Você me magoou muito... Mas ainda assim... – e olhou nos olhos azuis dele – eu ainda amo muito você... E nunca vou deixar de te amar... – e sorriu, sinceramente – eu te perdôo!

- Caramba Hinata... Você não sabe como isso me deixa feliz! UAU! YES!!! HAHAHA!!! BELEZA!!! Olha, eu comprei isso pra você... Quase ia me esquecendo. Espero que você goste – e entregou um lindo ursinho de pelúcia segurando um coração nas mãozinhas. E depois deu ainda uma caixinha preta que continha, Hinata descobriu ao abrir, uma linda pulseira de prata com uma estrelinha na ponta. Surpresa, Hinata encarou Naruto e viu que ele sorria. Tomou delicadamente a pulseira das mãos dela e colocou em seu pulso. Ela admirou um pouco o presente e notou que na caixinha havia um cartão lilás, que dizia:

- Hinata, você quer namorar comigo? – disse o rapaz

- É claro que sim Naruto!!! É o que eu mais quero em toda a minha vida!!! – e abraçou o rapaz. Ele a puxou para si e juntou seus lábios, suavemente. Foi um beijo inocente, mas muito significativo para ambos. A felicidade finalmente chegara para eles, e os dois desfrutaram cada segundo do primeiro beijo de suas vidas.

Do lado de fora da janela, Sakura e Sasuke acompanhavam a cena, corados. Para quebrar o silêncio que se estabelecera entre eles, Sakura perguntou:

- O-O que estava escrito no cartão?

- Estava escrito – respondeu Sasuke fixando seus orbes negros nos verde-esmeralda de Sakura – "você quer namorar comigo"? – e se aproximou de Sakura vagarosamente. Parecia que agora tudo ia dar certo entre eles agora, e NADA poderia atrapalhar... QUASE nada...

- Caham! – eles ouviram seu sensei, que acabara de chegar, acompanhado de Kurenai. Rapidamente, eles interromperam o quase beijo interrompido e olharam, sem graça, para eles. – perdemos alguma coisa?

- Não... Mas você pode perder a vida agora, se quiser... – disse Sasuke lançando um olhar mais assassino que pôde ao seu sensei.

- Então? Deu certo o plano do Naruto? – perguntou Kurenai, preocupada

- Veja você mesma... – disse Sakura, sorrindo. Kurenai viu o casal abraçado e não agüentou. Entrou em casa e passou a abraçar os dois, chorando e gritando que sua menininha havia crescido e ameaçando Naruto de morte caso ele magoasse Hinata. Para alívio de todos, Kakashi tirou Kurenai de cima deles e levou-a para fora. Sasuke e Sakura foram dormir. O mais novo casal ficou a sós de novo. Muito agradecidos, porque tinham o que conversar ainda.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: O amor floresce**

Kakashi acordou cedo e seguiu tediosamente para a cozinha. Já havia virado rotina para ele, com exceção do primeiro dia, porque Naruto acordara com "fogo" para aproveitar suas férias. Ia passando pela sala quando uma cena lhe chamou a atenção: Sasuke e Sakura estavam dormindo na sala, abraçados, no mesmo sofá. Mas isso não era o mais preocupante. O que realmente intrigou Kakashi foi que Sasuke estava com uma expressão FELIZ no rosto. Rapidamente, o jounin correu até a cozinha e pegou um copo d'água. Ao chegar à sala, sem pestanejar jogou a água na cabeça de Sasuke. Este levantou depressa e engoliu um palavrão que estava prestes a xingar quando viu Sakura ao seu lado.

- Pode começar a explicar... – disse Kakashi maliciosamente

- Não é o que você está pensando! – tratou de explicar Sasuke

- Então o que é?

- Bem...

_FLASH BACK – SASUKE_

_Sasuke estava completamente sem sono. Decidiu descer para tomar um copo d'água para ver se conseguia dormir. E pensar que quase beijara Sakura... Mas por culpa do fofoqueiro do seu sensei, nada saía como esperava. O belo moreno de 16 anos foi despertado de seus pensamentos por uma luz que vinha da sala. Aparentemente alguém mais na casa não estava conseguindo dormir. Torceu para que fosse Kakashi... Aí poderia dar o troco a seu sensei enxerido. Mas ficou decepcionado ao ver que não era o jounin e surpreso ao ver que era Sakura. Foi se aproximando devagar e sentou-se ao lado dela._

_- Também não está conseguindo dormir? – perguntou – "Não Sasuke... Ela gosta de ver TV de madrugada... Faça uma pergunta decente!" – pensou_

_- Não... – respondeu ela – perdi o sono... Mas estou aliviada que o Naruto e a Hinata fizeram as pazes e estão juntos! A propósito, obrigada..._

_- Por quê?_

_- Foi você quem me deu a idéia..._

_- Ah sim... De nada – "É só isso que você consegue dizer, seu idiota? VOCÊ é quem deveria estar agradecendo por tudo o que ela te fez!" – Aaah... Quer companhia?_

_- Claro! Principalmente porque é a sua... – disse ela, sorrindo – sem pensar muito, Sasuke passou o braço em volta de Sakura e ela se aninhou nos braços dele. Ambos se sentiram um pouco quentes, mas felizes por estarem assim, tão próximos. Quando Sasuke tomou coragem para dizer a Sakura o que sentia, notou que ela estava dormindo... De novo. _

_- Pelo menos ela dormiu feliz... – mas Sasuke estava enganado. Sakura NÃO dormira..._

_- Obrigada Sasuke... – ela sorriu e entreabriu os olhos verde-esmeralda e encarou Sasuke. Então respirou fundo e aí sim adormeceu. Sasuke estava tremendamente feliz e havia tomado uma decisão: iria finalmente se declarar para Sakura naquele mesmo dia. Era uma promessa._

_FIM DO FLASH BACK_

- Foi isso... – concluiu Sasuke com um suspiro

- Bem... Assim fico mais tranqüilo... Me ajuda a preparar o café?

- Nunca! – disse Sasuke virando de costas para Kakashi e balançando Sakura delicadamente. Ela acordou com um olhar confuso e demorou alguns segundos para se situar no ambiente. Ela desejou bom dia a todos e sorriu para Sasuke, que MILAGROSAMENTE retribuiu o sorriso. Eles seguiram para a cozinha e ficaram surpresos ao ver que Kurenai e Hinata já haviam preparado o café. Kakashi estava tão entretido com a história de Sasuke que nem percebeu quando elas desceram e passaram sorrateiramente por eles. Quando todos se sentaram à mesa, Naruto chegou.

- Bom dia pessoal!!! – gritou ele animadamente. Hinata baixou os olhos. Será que tudo o que acontecera na noite anterior fora um sonho? Será que Naruto não a levou para ver as estrelas e nem a pediu em namoro? Será que a pulseira em seu pulso e o ursinho em seu quarto eram um genjutsu feito por Kurenai? Não. Era tudo verdade. E Hinata sentiu isso quando Naruto a puxou pela mão e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado, deixando todos os presentes boquiabertos. Por fim, ele falou – Bom dia Hinata!!!

- B-Bom dia Naruto... – respondeu ela sorrindo. Todos se recuperaram e tomaram o café da manhã tranquilamente. Até Sasuke os acompanhou.

A manhã passou rapidamente e todos, com exceção de Kakashi, foram à praia. Quando voltaram para casa, o almoço já estava pronto e Kakashi estava lendo seu livrinho à beira da piscina. Após o almoço, Kurenai disse que tinha uma idéia genial de que todos precisavam saber.

- Então fala Kurenai... – disse Kakashi, desconfiado

-O que vocês acham de a gente acampar na praia? Não é genial? Poderíamos assar marshmellows, cantar músicas à beira de uma fogueira e jogar verdade ou conseqüência... O que vocês acham?

- É uma ótima idéia Kurenai sensei! – apoiou Hinata, que já estava pensando em como seria romântico acampar com Naruto.

- Eu também acho! – disse Sakura olhando para Sasuke

- Tô dentro!!! – gritou Naruto

- Tanto faz... – disse Sasuke encolhendo os ombros

- E você Kakashi? – perguntou Kurenai

- Eu... – começou ele – achei... Simplesmente maravilhoso! – completou, sorrindo. Ele esperava que Kurenai ficasse feliz, mas não a ponto de pular em cima dele e de derrubá-los no chão. Eles ficaram em uma posição constrangedora: seus rostos estavam muito próximos e nenhum dos dois conseguia deixar de encarar o outro.

- Caham! – uma voz se fez ouvir, e Kakashi e Kurenai voltaram a si e se recompuseram, percebendo que o dono da voz era Sasuke e que Naruto, Hinata e Sakura olhavam pra eles com sorrisos marotos – parece que papai e mamãe querem ficar sozinhos... Podemos ir brincar papai? – concluiu Sasuke sentindo-se vingado. E antes que Kakashi pudesse amaldiçoá-lo, ele e os outros saíram correndo da sala.

O resto da tarde passou agradavelmente. Kakashi preparou um delicioso churrasco à beira da piscina e Naruto estava divertindo a todos com suas imitações, desde a Grande 5ª Hokage bebendo sakê até Sasuke lançando olhares para Sakura. Isso irritou o Uchiha profundamente, fazendo-o jogar Naruto na piscina e iniciar com ele uma guerra de água. As garotas se juntaram a brincadeira, mas não sem antes Kurenai atirar Kakashi na piscina, causando gargalhadas gerais nos adolescentes quando viram o jounin de cabelo molhado. Naruto disse que parecia Bombril vencido e foi a primeira vez que alguém sofreu as conseqüências de Kakashi naquelas férias.

Faltando dez minutos para as seis da tarde, todos se reuniram na sala para partir para o acampamento. Kakashi conseguiu encontrar duas barracas grandes e aparentemente confortáveis: uma para os garotos e outra para as garotas, obviamente. As garotas prepararam uma cesta com os suprimentos necessários para passar a noite e boa parte do dia seguinte. Naruto encontrou umas lanternas e um violão velho e Sasuke achou alguns sacos de dormir. Ao verificarem se estava tudo certo, eles saíram de casa e partiram para a noite, que se iniciava.

Eles encontraram uma praia deserta e extensa, perfeita para acampar. Enquanto Kakashi ajudava as garotas a montar as barracas, Sasuke e Naruto ficaram encarregados da fogueira. Após terem se instalado, deram início ao lual "caseiro". Kakashi e Kurenai tocaram algumas músicas enquanto os demais assavam marshmellows. Depois, Naruto entreteu a todos com suas piadas, umas sem graça e outras mais engraçadas que fizeram até Sasuke rir, porque Naruto imitara seu sensei com o cabelo molhado. Todos estavam muito felizes, até que chegou a hora de jogar "verdade ou conseqüência".

Kakashi providenciou uma garrafa para servir como marcador de "pergunta" e "resposta". Ele próprio deu início ao jogo após todos formarem um círculo. Quando a garrafa parou de girar, o lado correspondente a "pergunta" apontou para Naruto e o lado para "resposta" apontava para Sasuke. Naruto deu um sorriso e foi bem direto:

- Verdade ou conseqüência? – perguntou, e Sakura estremeceu. Ela sabia que Sasuke escolheria conseqüência não só porque era garoto, mas porque se tratava de um desafio feito por Naruto.

- Conseqüência – respondeu Sasuke

- Rá! – disse Naruto sem conter um sorriso – eu sabia Sasuke! Sabia que você não iria resistir a um desafio meu!

- Naruto... Prossiga com o jogo – disse Kakashi, preocupado com a conseqüência que Naruto iria escolher. Hinata pareceu sentir o mesmo, porque o jounin a viu chegar mais perto do namorado e sussurrar para ele:

- Naruto, não faça bobeira...

- Relaxa Hinata! Bem Sasuke... Eu quero que você dê um beijo na boca da Sakura!!! – Naruto só não sabia que sua conseqüência traria conseqüências DE VERDADE. Sasuke e Sakura se entreolharam por alguns instantes até que Sasuke começou a se aproximar dela. Porém, Sakura o encarou com decepção e saiu correndo. Todos ficaram espantados, e Sasuke, percebendo seu erro, foi atrás dela. Naruto era o mais confuso de todos, e resolveu perguntar:

- O que aconteceu?

- Eu acho que entendi Naruto... A Sakura ficou chateada porque o Sasuke aceitou seu desafio... Ela queria que o primeiro beijo dela fosse especial, e não num jogo bobo e infantil como esse... Toda garota sonha com esse momento... – explicou Hinata

- Então quer dizer que isso tudo é culpa minha? – perguntou Naruto meio triste

- Não! – disse Hinata abraçando o namorado – claro que não Naruto... Você não poderia adivinhar que a Sakura ficaria daquele jeito...

- Tem certeza? – perguntou ele encarando a namorada

- Claro que sim... – disse ela dando um sorriso ao rapaz

- Acha que devemos ir atrás deles? – perguntou Kurenai olhando para onde Sasuke e Sakura haviam sumido

- Conhecendo a Sakura como eu conheço, acho melhor não... – disse Kakashi – nesses momentos ela prefere ficar sozinha... Acho que aprendeu isso com o Sasuke. Só espero que tudo se resolva...

- Eu também... – disse Kurenai

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke encontrou Sakura sentada na areia e olhando o mar. Percebeu que ela chorava. Estavam um pouco distantes do acampamento. Suspirou fundo e se aproximou dela, sentando-se a seu lado. Tomou coragem e disse:

- Sakura... Precisamos conversar...

- Engraçado... Eu não acho... – disse ela, grossa

- Eu sei que fui um idiota... Meu desejo por vencer falou mais alto e eu...

- Você o quê? Queria ME usar para ganhar? Quer me chamar de irritante de novo? Porque você já fez isso duas vezes, não é Sasuke? Uma a mais não faria diferença alguma pra você! Quer ganhar não quer? Então me dá a porcaria do beijo e vai exibir sua vitória longe de mim!!!

- Sakura... Você sabe melhor do que ninguém como eu fico quando me desafiam... Então...

- Na verdade eu não sei... Eu ACHEI que soubesse quem você era... Mas vejo que você não passa de um estranho Sasuke... Pode me chamar de irritante agora... Já terminei de falar...

- Não...

- Não o que? Dá pra você falar direito? – Sasuke nunca tinha visto ela tão irritada com ele. Mas não tirava a razão dela... Ele era culpado e precisava admitir isso.

- Não vou te chamar de irritante. Sabe Sakura... Eu fui mesmo um idiota... Te tratei mal esses anos todos sem motivo algum... Acontece que o Sasuke vingativo que existe dentro de mim falou mais alto... Eu fui criado assim... Ou pior... EU me criei assim, na solidão... Eu não sei sentir direito afeto ou amor pelas pessoas Sakura, nem respeitar os sentimentos delas e nem expor os meus. Mas você tem me ensinado nos últimos dias a ser diferente. Eu aprendi a te dar valor Sakura, e finalmente eu posso expor isso pra você... Me perdoa se eu não me controlei... Sabe... Você é a primeira garota por quem eu me apaixonei de verdade e eu não quero perder você por causa de um jogo idiota... – ao terminar, Sasuke suspirou

- O que? O que você disse?

- Você entendeu Sakura... Eu te amo mais do que minha própria vida... E que se dane o resto do mundo e da minha família... Estão todos mortos mesmo... Eu te amo! Você me perdoa?

- Ah Sasuke!!! – disse Sakura pulando em cima dele. Ela estava chorando, mas de alegria – é claro que perdôo! Eu também fui uma idiota! Uma criança! Me desculpa te forçar a dizer tudo isso!!! Eu também te amo muito!!!

- Você não me forçou a nada Sakura... Estava querendo te dizer isso há muito tempo...

E Sasuke encarou Sakura nos olhos para dizer:

- Você quer ser minha namorada e reconstruir meu clã comigo?

- CLARO QUE QUERO SASUKE!!! Eu sonho com isso desde criança!!! Ah Sasuke!!! – e apertou o abraço que os unia.

- Obrigado Sakura... Por tudo... Por se importar comigo, por ser simplesmente você... Com sua inocência e... Sua beleza... Espero que você tenha imaginado que seria assim – E afrouxou o abraço dela para se aproximar de sua face delicada. Então eles se uniram no primeiro beijo de suas vidas, aproveitando cada segundo daquele sonho. Sasuke não podia imaginar que aquilo era muito mais do que Sakura havia sonhado... Ou talvez ele imaginasse... Já que gostava tanto dela.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Eles estão demorando... – disse Naruto pela décima vez – será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Ah não!!! A culpa é minhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!

- Calma Naruto... – disse Kakashi

- Kakashi sensei tem razão Naruto... Eles já devem estar voltando...

- Lá vêm eles! – apontou Kurenai para duas figuras que se aproximavam de mãos dadas.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Naruto

- Estamos namorando – respondeu Sasuke, mas seu olhar caiu sobre Kakashi – se eu ouvir alguma piadinha a respeito disso eu MATO o engraçadinho...

- QUE LAGAAAAAL!!! – berrou Naruto

- Isso é sério Sakura? – perguntou Hinata, sorrindo

- É sim! – respondeu Sakura extremamente feliz

- Meus parabéns! – disseram Hinata e Kurenai em uníssono

- Obrigada...

- Se vocês não se importam, eu gostaria de ficar sozinho com a Sakura... – disse Sasuke ainda encarando Kakashi mortalmente

- É melhor irmos... Mas antes... – disse Kakashi, de repente – Já que tá todo mundo namorando mesmo... Kurenai – disse ele encarando a bela jounin nos olhos – você quer ter um compromisso sério comigo?

- Esse é seu jeito de me pedir em namoro? – perguntou ela, sorrindo

- Bem... É...

- Então eu aceito... – e Kakashi a puxou e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado, mas que deixou os adolescentes presentes com náuseas. Como os adultos são exagerados!

- Ótimo... Muito bem, como vocês já perceberam, estamos namorando – disse Kakashi, e olhou para Sasuke – e se eu ouvir alguma piadinha a respeito disso eu MATO o engraçadinho... Vamos Kurenai... Estejam todos de volta as onze em ponto. Ouviu Naruto?

- Tá beleza Kakashi sensei!!! Vamos Hinata!!! Eu sei de uma lanchonete aqui perto que vende um lamen delicioso...

- Tudo bem... Tchau pra todos!!! - Respondeu Hinata

- Cuidado! – disse Kurenai, e saiu sendo levada por Kakashi, deixando Sasuke e Sakura a sós.

Finalmente a noite foi igualmente agradável a todos. Sasuke e Sakura, principalmente, estavam muito felizes. Tanto que Sakura seria incapaz de pensar na surpresa que estaria esperando por ela no fim da tarde do dia seguinte. Mas isso ficaria para depois, pois ela tinha muito que aproveitar com Sasuke ainda, e isso iria além do dia seguinte.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: A porquinha e o problemático**

O dia amanheceu agradavelmente no Hawaí. Kakashi pensou que foi o primeiro a acordar, mas como estava dividindo a barraca com Naruto e Sasuke acabou acordando os dois também. Quando eles saíram da barraca, viram que as garotas já haviam acordado e preparado o café. Era mais simples que o café que tomavam na casa de praia, afinal, estavam acampando.

Terminado o café, imediatamente Naruto foi para o mar e puxou Hinata junto, mas só percebeu que a namorada estava de pijamas quando esta já estava encharcada. Eles riram e Hinata foi trocar de roupa. A manhã passou muito rápido para o três casais, mas todos estavam muito felizes, inclusive Sasuke. Para o almoço, Kakashi preparou um churrasco acompanhado de cebolas fritas. Finalmente chegou a hora de voltar para a casa de praia. Kakashi e Kurenai foram na frente porque Naruto pediu se ele, Hinata, Sakura e Sasuke poderiam ficar mais um pouco. Diante da permissão de seu sensei, os jovens continuaram a aproveitar a praia daquele paraíso onde se encontravam.

No meio da tarde, Sakura sentiu vontade de tomar água de coco, a mesma que havia tomado no primeiro dia de férias, e por sorte encontrou um carrinho ali por perto. Anunciou aos amigos o que iria fazer. Sasuke se ofereceu para ir com ela, mas a garota disse que não precisava, já que o carrinho estava tão perto. Deu um beijo na bochecha de Sasuke e correu até o carrinho de água de coco.

De imediato não havia percebido a pessoa que estava comprando água de coco, mas ao se aproximar, Sakura considerou impossível a possibilidade dELA estar ali.

- Ino? – perguntou Sakura com uma expressão de incredulidade, que logo se desfez quando viu que realmente era a amiga de Konoha, que tanto disputava com Sakura o amor de Sasuke. Ino era loira com olhos azul-celeste, mais claros que os de Naruto. Também era muito bonita, fato que preocupou Sakura durante anos. Agora essa preocupação não existia mais, já que quem estava com Sasuke era ela, Sakura, e não Ino.

- Sakura? – devolveu a loira com a mesma cara incrédula – que mundo pequeno hein testuda? – completou, provocando

- Não comece Ino... Nem nas férias você vai me deixar em paz?

- Não... O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Não esperava uma pergunta mais inteligente da sua parte... Dã! Estou de férias na casa de Kakashi sensei, junto com Hinata, Kurenai sensei, Naruto e Sasuke.

- Sasuke? ELE está aqui?

- Se você está se referindo ao MEU namorado, está sim... – disse Sakura com firmeza

- SEU NAMORADO? Sakura, você está drogada? Sasuke NUNCA namoraria uma pessoa com uma testa desse tamanho!

- Não tenho que provar nada pra você Ino... A culpa não é minha se o Sasuke preferiu essa testuda aqui a uma porca como você... Focinho de porco! – devolveu Sakura começando a se irritar

- Do que você me chamou sua baranga? - gritou Ino

- Focinho de porco! E tem mais! Se você sonhar em dar em cima do meu namorado, eu arranco esse seu cabelo loiro de farmácia! Ouviu sua bruaca loira?!

- Escuta aqui sua vadia! Quem você pensa que é pra falar assim comigo? Meu cabelo é loiro natural e é muito melhor que esse seu cabelo rosa tingido!

- Mas foi esse cabelo rosa tingido que o Sasuke escolheu!

- Será mesmo testuda? – disse Ino mudando sua expressão raivosa para incrédula novamente – Vamos ver se é verdade, porque Sasuke vem vindo aí... – e Ino estava falando a verdade. Sasuke se aproximava com uma expressão séria no rosto. Quando chegou perto das duas amigas estressadas, perguntou:

- Sakura, o que está acontecendo? Dá pra ouvir os gritos de longe...

- Oi Sasuke! – disse Ino se insinuando para o rapaz

- O que ELA está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Sasuke, que não gostava muito de Ino

- Está perturbando minha vida Sasuke... Ela não acredita que eu e você estamos namorando, não é Ino?

- É sim! Tenho certeza de que um Deus como o Sasuke nunca namoraria uma peste igual a você!

- Então acho bom você mudar de opinião... – disse Sasuke enlaçando a cintura de Sakura. A jovem não esperava que o namorado fizesse isso, mas não podia negar que gostou.

- O-O que? – disse Ino erguendo as sobrancelhas, mas rapidamente ela se recuperou e apontou um dedo acusador – Rá!!! Já sei!!! Boa tentativa Sakura... Você quase me enganou... É claro que esse aí não é o Sasuke. Vamos Naruto... Pode se revelar, eu já entendi tudo!

- Que porcaria! – reclamou Sasuke, irritado – será que todo mundo nessa joça acha que eu sou o Naruto?! Vamos embora Sakura... – e saiu arrastando a namorada, não sem antes esta lançar um olhar vitorioso para Ino, que parecia tentar não acreditar no que seus olhos viam. Quando Sakura se virou para a amiga, esta chamou:

- Sakura! Espera... – e olhou para a amiga com uma cara triste – esse é mesmo o Sasuke?

- É sim Ino... Eu não queria que você soubesse desse jeito, mas é verdade... Estamos namorando...

- Eu... – Sakura sabia que a amiga ficaria chateada, mas não a ponto de começar a chorar descontroladamente. Sakura pediu que Sasuke fosse na frente e esperasse por ela. Quando ele se afastou, Sakura abraçou Ino.

- Ei porquinha... Relaxa...

- Ai Sakura... Você não sabe como essas férias estão sendo horríveis... Eu tô hospedada num hotel com meu pai, o Shikamaru e o pai dele! Você tem noção de como isso é horrível? Ficar na mesma casa que dois bêbados e um preguiçoso que fica olhando nuvens o dia inteiro e acha tudo problemático é deprimente! Ainda por cima, eu tenho que lavar a roupa deles!

- Mas por que eles não pagam uma camareira?

- Porque eles acham divertido me ver trabalhando! E agora eu descubro que você e o Sasuke estão namorando... É meu fim!

- Não exagere Ino... – e Sakura teve uma idéia – eu sei que pode parecer errado e que posso me arrepender disso depois, mas... Vou pedir pro Kakashi sensei deixar você passar as férias com a gente. Depois damos um jeito no seu pai, no Shikamaru e no pai dele. Combinado?

- Ah testuda... Nem sei como te agradecer... – nesse momento chega Naruto acompanhado de Hinata:

- Ei Ino! – grita o loiro – que coisa hein... Você por aqui?

- Oi Naruto... – cumprimentou ela um pouco mais animada – oi Hinata...

- Oi... – respondeu ela

- Bem Ino – disse Sakura – você espera aqui que daqui a cinco minutos estaremos de volta com a resposta do Kakashi sensei e... – mas Sakura foi interrompida por uma voz preguiçosa que gritava o nome de Ino:

- Ei Ino! Sua problemática! Vem pra casa! Seu pai precisa de você... Parece que a cueca dele tá com um buraco bem no...

- Shikamaru!!! Meu amigo!!! – gritou Naruto feliz da vida – parece que todo mundo decidiu passar as férias no Hawaí! Sakura... Vamos pedir pro Kakashi sensei deixar o Shikamaru ficar lá em casa também?

- Não! – mas não foi Sakura quem respondeu e sim Ino

- Sei lá... – disse Shikamaru – pode ser problemático...

- É melhor mesmo se ele não for! – disse Ino

- Por quê? - Perguntou Naruto, confuso

- Ino! Vamos logo! – chamou o rapaz de novo

- EU NÃO VOU! QUE MEU PAI COSTURE A PRÓPRIA CUECA! – berrou ela

- Não grita sua problemática... Vai deixar os outros surdos...

- Chega... – disse Sakura – tudo bem... Ino, você espera aqui. Shikamaru, diga ao senhor Yamanaka que a Ino não vai costurar a cueca dele. E diga também que ela vai passar as férias com a gente. E se você quiser, pode vir com a gente Shikamaru...

- Isso! – disse Naruto, feliz

- Que seja... – disse o garoto Nara – é até melhor pra mim... Não gosto do cheiro de álcool...

- OK... Vamos Naruto e Hinata. Esperem aqui... – disse Sakura acenando para os amigos. Os três se afastaram e se encontraram com Sasuke no local onde estivera montado o acampamento, e assim puderam voltar para casa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A tarde findava quando Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke e Sakura foram correndo para praia. Eles encontraram o que procuravam rapidamente, afinal não era difícil ouvir os gritos de Ino:

- Seu peste preguiçoso!!! Eu te odeio!

- Idem... Mas isso não faz diferença na minha vida mesmo... – mentiu Shikamaru

- Oi para os dois! – disse Sakura, sorridente – bem... Kakashi sensei deixou vocês irem... O que acham?

- Depende... A casa é muito grande? – perguntou Ino

- Muito... - Respondeu Hinata – por quê?

- Ótimo... Assim raramente vou ver o Shikamaru... Vamos lá para aquela espelunca onde eu estou hospedada para fazer minhas malas. E muitíssimo obrigada gente... – disse Ino, mais calma.

- De nada – responderam Sakura e Hinata, juntas

- Ei Shikamaru, você não vem? – perguntou Naruto

- Acho que sim... – respondeu ele com indiferença

- Decide logo... – disse Sasuke

- Tá, tá... Eu vou... Que gente problemática... Espero que o resto das minhas férias não seja assim... – e assim eles partiram para ajudar seus novos companheiros de casa com a mudança. Apesar de Shikamaru achar tudo problemático, ele estava enganado quanto ao futuro de suas férias, e descobriria isso mais rápido do que podia imaginar.

**Oi genteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!**

**Olha... Muito obrigada pelas reviews viu? AMEI!!!**

**Eu ia demorar pra postar esse capítulo porque eu tava meio triste... Perdi meus óculos!!! BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!! Mas graças as reviews que recebi estou bem melhor!!! Thank you!!!**

**Bem... Obrigada a ****NaH-Higurashi**** e também a Miiih-chan... Ah! Obrigada também a Lucia Almeida Martins...**

**Aaaah... Nesse capítulo, como vocês puderam perceber, a Ino e o Shika aparecem... De início eles se odeiam... Mas é passageiro... Vou demorar um pouco pra postar o capítulo 9 porque tenho provas e testes essa semana... Aí fica difícil... AH! Queria pedir um favorzinho gente... Será que vocês poderiam divulgar minha fic? Fazer propaganda sabe... n.n pra ter mais reviews...**

**Amei mesmo as reviews de vocês... continuem mandando!!! Big beijo!!! Se vocês tiverem alguma pergunta é só mandar!!!**

**Xauzinho!!!**

** . Debby Uchiha **


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Sozinha com o problemático**

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata e agora Shikamaru e Ino estavam voltando para a casa de Kakashi. As garotas iam animadamente à frente enquanto os rapazes seguiam em silêncio mais atrás. Sakura estava feliz por Ino, mas ainda muito receosa de que a amiga poderia tentar alguma coisa para pegar Sasuke para ela. Claro que Sakura confiava tremendamente em Sasuke, mas o problema era Ino. Ela não desistiria facilmente do rapaz por quem foi apaixonada por tanto tempo, principalmente se ela o havia perdido para sua maior rival e amiga: a própria Sakura.

Ao chegar à casa de Kakashi, Ino não pôde deixar de se surpreender, afinal era uma casa realmente bonita. Até Shikamaru parou de observar as nuvens, que já estavam desaparecendo na noite que se iniciava, para soltar um assovio, impressionado com o tamanho e a beleza da casa.

Kakashi recebeu os novos moradores educadamente e lhe explicou rapidamente as regras. Ino concordou prontamente, achando ótima a idéia de cada um lavar suas próprias roupas. Shikamaru não gostou nem um pouco dessa regra, muito menos da de lavar a louça por uma semana, mas se era para viver melhor e aproveitar suas férias em paz, ele aceitou esse "sacrifício". Sakura e Hinata levaram Ino para cima para mostrar à amiga o quarto que dividiria com ela. Elas ficaram um tempo conversando e rindo. Sakura se sentia aliviada, porque parecia que Ino havia esquecido Sasuke, até que...

- Estão batendo na porta... Não vão atender? – perguntou Ino, estranhando o fato de Sakura e Hinata terem silenciado de repente.

- Eu atendo... – disse Hinata se recuperando mais rápido que Sakura. A garota abriu a porta e viu que era Naruto quem batia. Este abriu um grande sorriso quando viu a namorada, e lhe deu um selinho.

- E aí Hinata! Vim te chamar para sair, o que acha?

- E-Eu... Ótima idéia Naruto! – respondeu ela, corando e sorrindo – aonde vamos?

- Tava pensando em ir a um quiosque na beira da praia... É um lugar muito bonito. Achei que você ia gostar.

- E achou certo!

- Que bom Hinata!!! Então, a que horas você quer ir? Pode ser às sete e meia?

- Tá ótimo!

- Beleza Hinata! Não preciso nem dizer pra você ficar bonita, né? Então eu te espero lá na sala! Tô certo!!! – deu mais um selinho na namorada e fez menção de se retirar, mas voltou como se tivesse lembrado alguma coisa. Virou-se para Sakura e disse – Ei Sakura, Sasuke também quer sair com você... Ele não pôde vir porque está batendo no Shikamaru...

- Batendo no Shikamaru? – estranhou Sakura

- É... O Shikamaru quer ficar com a cama do Sasuke porque dá pra ver as nuvens melhor, e o Sasuke não quer trocar... Me responde logo, você vai querer sair com ele?

- Claro que sim!

- Beleza então... Acho que vou chamar o Kakashi sensei pra separar aqueles dois. Cara... Eles são muito infantis... Tô certo. Tchau garotas! – e saiu da frente do aposento.

- Que coisa hein... O Sasuke brigando com o Shikamaru... – riu Sakura

- Espero que Kakashi sensei não precise intervir – acrescentou Hinata rindo também

- Não vai precisar... O Sasuke é muito mais forte que o tonto do Shikamaru... Vai acabar com ele facilmente... – disse Ino

- Você não conhece mais o Sasuke, Ino – disse Sakura adquirindo uma expressão séria de repente – ele mudou...

- É verdade Ino... Depois que ele começou a namorar a Sakura, virou outra pessoa! – disse Hinata. Mas ao pronunciar a palavra "namorar", Hinata, sem querer, fez os olhos de Ino se encherem de lágrimas. Ela murmurou alguma coisa do tipo "vou conhecer o resto da casa" e saiu do quarto. Hinata percebeu seu erro e disse:

- Disse uma coisa que não devia né?

- Tudo bem Hinata... Foi melhor assim... Ela vai ter que entender que eu e o Sasuke estamos juntos e nada vai mudar isso. – Disse Sakura, consolando a amiga. Então as duas se levantaram de suas camas e foram escolher a roupa que usariam para sair com seus namorados.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Às sete e meia em ponto Sakura, Hinata e Ino desceram as escadas e foram até a sala, onde aguardavam por elas Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Kurenai e Shikamaru.

- Vocês vão sair? – perguntou Kakashi

- Só eu, a Hinata, o Sasuke e a Sakura Kakashi sensei! – respondeu Naruto

- Vocês não vão? – perguntou Kurenai se voltando para Ino e Shikamaru

- Não... Estou muito cansada... Deixa pra outro dia – disse Ino

- Eu não vou porque não gosto muito de sair... É meio problemático... – respondeu Shikamaru com uma expressão de tédio

- Tudo bem... – disse Kurenai sorrindo com uma gota e sem conseguir entender como dois adolescentes conseguiam ficar em casa num paraíso daqueles

- Bem, eu e Kurenai também vamos sair, mas antes, um recado – disse Kakashi voltando-se para Naruto – Naruto, é a primeira e última vez que peço pra você NÃO ESQUECER as chaves... Na noite seguinte à que você pediu a Hinata em namoro eu encontrei a porta arrombada e mal colocada no lugar. Isso me dá prejuízos... Por isso, não esqueça! Tchau e boa noite pra todos – acrescentou, sorrindo

- Tchauzinho garotos... E comportem-se! – disse Kurenai sorrindo também e saindo junto com Kakashi.

- Acho que podemos ir também... – Disse Sasuke evitando olhar para Ino. Ele já percebera que a garota não parava de encará-lo, atenta a cada movimento seu, como se ainda achasse que ele fosse um clone de Naruto, e não queria encará-la de volta porque sabia que não seria educado com ela. Portanto, pegou Sakura pela mão e saiu puxando a namorada para fora. Ela apenas teve tempo de dizer um "tchau gente", estranhando a pressa de Sasuke.

- O idiota do Sasuke tem razão. Vamos Hinata!!! – exclamou Naruto alegremente

- Tudo bem... Tchau Ino, tchau Shikamaru! – disse ela, simpática

- Tchau pra quem fica! Tô certo! – disse Naruto, e saiu com Hinata, batendo a porta ao passar e deixando Ino e Shikamaru sozinhos. Shikamaru suspirou como se achasse tudo um saco e ligou a televisão. Só percebeu que Ino olhava pra ele minutos depois.

- Quê que foi? Tá me achando bonito? – perguntou ele sem olhar para Ino

- Nem se eu estivesse bêbada... Quero que você saia daí. EU vou ver TV!

- Como assim você "quer"? Essa casa nem é sua... – disse Shikamaru, agora olhando para Ino com indiferença

- E por acaso é sua? – perguntou ela, ficando com raiva

- Não... – disse ele, com uma cara de quem pensou muito para responder a uma pergunta tão óbvia – mas EU estou aqui agora... Depois você assiste. Temos dois meses pela frente ainda... – e voltou-se para a televisão

- SAI DAÍ AGORA SHIKAMARU!!! – berrou Ino

-Já tá gritando problemática? Impressionante... Quer saber... – disse ele, se levantando vagarosamente – COME essa televisão! Depois você paga outra pro Kakashi. Problemática...

- Idiota!!! – gritou Ino. Na verdade nem ela sabia por que estava gritando. Talvez fosse porque o fato de Shikamaru estar vendo televisão a incomodava. _"Mas que motivo besta!"_ - Pensou ela, se sentando e se aconchegando no sofá. Pegou o controle e passou lentamente os canais.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Um pouco longe dali, um casal ria animadamente.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Foi mesmo muito engraçado, tô certo!!! – disse Naruto escandalosamente

- Naruto, as pessoas estão olhando... – disse Hinata, mas ela não podia negar que seu namorado era engraçado, principalmente porque ele acabara de lembrar quando Kakashi foi empurrado por Kurenai na piscina.

- Tem razão... Eu sou bagunceiro né? – disse ele, um pouco sem graça

- Mas foi por esse bagunceiro que eu me apaixonei... – disse Hinata sorrindo timidamente. Naruto também sorriu e puxou a namorada para perto e lhe deu um beijo suave e apaixonado. Ele estava muito feliz com Hinata. Muito mesmo.

- Você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida.. – disse Naruto, olhando fixamente nos olhos de Hinata.

- Você também... – e trocaram outro beijo carinhoso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Em outro quiosque, outro casal conversava.

- Sakura – começou Sasuke, encarando a namorada – tem certeza que fez bem em convidar a Ino e aquele retardado pra passar as férias com a gente?

- Eu não sei... Por que você quer saber?

- Eu só tô preocupado... Você sabe que ela... Bem...

- É... Eu sei... Ela ainda gosta de você... Sasuke, me promete uma coisa?

- Claro, o que você quiser... – disse ele, sorrindo daquele jeito que só ele sabia fazer. Sakura sorriu também e disse:

- Promete que vai fazer de tudo para ignorar a Ino, que não vai... Me trocar por ela de jeito nenhum?

- Sakura... É você quem eu amo... E, além disso, ela não faz nem um pouco meu tipo...

- Mas ela é muito bonita e...

- Você é mais bonita que ela... É você quem eu quero pra reconstruir meu clã... Foi você quem ficou ao meu lado sempre... E não ela... Entendeu?

- Sim... – disse Sakura, boba com tantos comentários. Sasuke havia realmente mudado.

- Agora vamos esquecer isso tudo e vamos no concentrar em nós dois – disse ele, por fim, e puxou Sakura para si, dando-lhe um beijo que Sakura desejou que nunca terminasse. Mas tiveram que se separar, afinal estavam famintos. Enquanto Sasuke fazia o pedido, Sakura não pôde deixar de pensar em como Ino estaria, principalmente porque estava sozinha com Shikamaru.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ino havia adormecido no sofá de tanto tédio. Na verdade ela agradecia por isso. Na TV só estava passando filmes românticos: tudo o que ela menos queria assistir. Estava no décimo segundo sono quando sentiu uma coisa fria escorrer pela sua cabeça. Acordou gritando:

- Mas que merda! Quem é a peste que... Ah... Tinha que ser você! – disse ela fuzilando Shikamaru com o olhar.

- Não tenho culpa se você tava babando e manchando a almofada... Vai babar no seu quarto, na sua cama... – disse ele completamente indiferente

- Idiota... – E sem dizer mais nada, saiu da sala e subiu as escadas pisando forte. Shikamaru agradeceu por isso e ligou a TV novamente. Finalmente poderia ficar em paz.

Lá pelas tantas, Ino acordou pela milésima vez desde que chegara ao quarto. Estava dormindo muito bem na sala, até que o idiota foi acordá-la da maneira menos sutil o possível. Desde então não conseguira dormir. Decidiu tomar um copo d'água. Passou pela sala e viu que estava tudo desligado. Provavelmente Shikamaru já havia ido dormir. Quando estava chegando à cozinha, percebeu um movimento estranho. Seria um ladrão? Ela não sabia, mas era melhor se prevenir. Tomou posição de luta e foi entrando vagarosamente na cozinha. Percebeu que o desconhecido estava abrindo a geladeira, assim a luz do eletrodoméstico iluminaria seu rosto. Quando estava ao lado da geladeira, viu quem era o suposto ladrão.

- O que está fazendo aqui problemática? – perguntou Shikamaru. Seu rosto parecia fantasmagórico à luz da geladeira. Mas Ino não teve tempo de responder porque desmaiou de susto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Ino! Acorda problemática! Mas que coisa... Acho que vou precisar de outro copo d'água pra acordar ela agora...

- Não! – disse Ino acordando de repente – água na cara não!

- AH... Você acordou... Relaxa... Eu não ia tacar água em você de novo. Por que desmaiou problemática?

- Você me deu um susto! O que estava fazendo na cozinha com todas as luzes apagadas? Achei que era um ladrão...

- Fiquei com preguiça de acender... E eu também não sabia que você ia aparecer e desmaiar...

- Por sua culpa! Fiquei sem sono depois que você me jogou água e decidi descer pra beber alguma coisa...

- Foi mal... É que você tava babando e...

- Chega! Se você for ficar me ofendendo eu vou embora! – e se levantou. Mas quando ia sair, Shikamaru a segurou pelo pulso. Eles se encararam por alguns segundos, até que o rapaz soltou o pulso dela e disse como quem não quer nada:

- Achei que talvez... Pra me redimir... Você fosse querer jogar cartas...

- Eu... Como sabe que eu gosto de jogar?

- Me disseram... Mas você quer ou não quer?

- É... Pode ser... Não tenho nada pra fazer mesmo... – disse Ino, mas ela não conseguia entender porque, de repente, sentiu vontade de jogar cartas com aquele problemático.

Eles foram para a sala e se sentaram um de frente para o outro. Shikamaru tinha um baralho no bolso e Ino estranhou isso. Ela perguntou por que ele andava com um baralho por aí e ele apenas deu de ombros, dizendo que gostava de jogar e caso sentisse vontade, o baralho já estava à mão. Ela o chamou de preguiçoso e ele se sentiu aliviado por Ino ter acreditado em sua mentira: ele não queria admitir que há muito tempo estava com vontade de jogar com ela.

Ino começou a embaralhar as cartas e disse que jogariam pôquer. Shikamaru concordou, como se não tivesse escolha. Ele recebeu suas cartas e começaram a jogar. Ino era muito boa e blefava muito bem durante o jogo. Mas Shikamaru jogava devagar e isso irritava a loira. Ele se justificava dizendo que um gênio pensa devagar para obter sucesso. Ela apenas sorriu como um sinal de descrença. Mas Ino não podia negar que Shikamaru era um gênio, afinal, ele possuía mais de duzentos Q.I!

O jogo prosseguiu tranqüilamente, até que chegou a vez de Shikamaru jogar. Ino já sabia que ele ia demorar então se recostou no sofá e pôs-se a esperar pacientemente. Só que dessa vez Shikamaru exagerou: quando finalmente jogou, viu que Ino estava dormindo. Ele até achou melhor desse jeito, mas teria que colocá-la na cama, quebrando assim uma das regras de Kakashi. Como não havia ninguém em casa, achou que não teria problemas.

Mas de repente viu que alguém estava forçando a janela. Agora poderia ser REALMENTE um ladrão. Shikamaru colocou Ino no sofá e foi até a janela. Decidiu que abriria a janela e prenderia o ladrão com seu jutsu Manipulação de Sombras. Mas ao colocar seu plano em prática, viu que o "ladrão" se tratava de...

- Naruto?

- Shikamaru? O que está fazendo acordado? – perguntou Naruto

- Por favor Kakashi sensei, perdoe o Naruto! – disse Hinata de repente

- Calma Hinata... É o Shikamaru... – disse Naruto

- Ufa... – suspirou Hinata

- Por que vocês estão entrando pela janela? – perguntou Shikamaru, confuso

- É que... Eu... Esqueci as chaves... Hehehe... – respondeu Naruto

- Aff... Vão até a porta que eu abro pra vocês... – disse Shikamaru. Naruto e Hinata foram e Shikamaru se surpreendeu ao ver que a porta estava aberta. Ao comunicar o fato para Naruto, este desandou a rir acompanhado por Hinata. Shikamaru também deu um risinho, até que Naruto percebeu que Ino estava no sofá.

- O que ela tá fazendo ali? – perguntou Naruto, apontando

- Ah... Ela dormiu... Tenho que levar ela pra cima... – disse Shikamaru, depressa

- Mas você vai quebrar uma regra! – advertiu Hinata – não seria melhor tentar acordá-la?

- Não se você quiser continuar viva até amanhã... – disse Shikamaru

- Tudo bem então... A gente não conta pro Kakashi sensei que você quebrou uma regra se você não contar que esquecemos a chave – propôs Naruto

- Feito – disse Shikamaru, e sem acrescentar mais nada, pegou Ino no colo. Hinata foi na frente para abrir a porta do quarto das garotas para Shikamaru depositar Ino na cama. Ele se sentiu estranho por pegar sua colega de time no colo. Nunca havia tido um grande contato físico com ela, a não ser nos treinos, em que se batiam feito loucos e não como ninjas. Suspirou, pediu para que Hinata cuidasse de Ino e foi para o quarto. Naruto já roncava alto e parecia feliz.

Shikamaru também sentiu uma pontinha de felicidade, pois conseguiu ficar mais de 2 minutos sem gritar com Ino e vice-versa. Não podia negar que a noite fora, em si, agradável, e de repente Ino não parecia mais tão problemática...

**Olá gente!!!**

**Tá aí mais um capítulo! Muitíssimo obrigada pelas reviews de vocês!!! Me deram inspiração... HEHEHE...**

**Espero que gostem desse cap... Tá começando a pintar um clima entre a Ino e o Shika... espero que vocês gostem... ops! Já disse isso... n.n**

**Continuem acompanhando e deixem reviews, please! Não vai demorar pra eu postar o cap 10... assim eu espero!!! Brigadão aê pra quem tá acompanhando minha primeira fic! **

**Bjux!!!**

**Debby Uchiha n.n**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Oferecida!**

Kakashi e Kurenai conversavam na cozinha. Quando ele acordou deparou-se com uma surpresa: Shikamaru já havia preparado o café. A vez de Kakashi lavar a louça já havia terminado, e como Shikamaru reclamara da regra, seria sua vez de lavar a louça por uma semana. Kakashi só não esperava que o rapaz fosse preparar o café também. Mas não era sobre isso que Kakashi e Kurenai conversavam. Na verdade o assunto deles era Ino.

- Por que você pensa isso? – perguntou Kurenai

- Porque Ino ainda gosta de Sasuke e vai fazer de tudo para tê-lo para ela. Além disso, tenho medo de Sasuke não resistir – acrescentou Kakashi, pensativo

- Mas ele ama Sakura... E tenho certeza de que Sasuke não gosta da Ino... – disse Kurenai

- Eu sei, não quero dizer que Sasuke vai TROCAR Sakura pela Ino... Ele pode acabar... Magoando a Sakura caso ele repare na beleza da Ino... É isso...

- Como os homens são fracos! – exclamou Kurenai

- Podemos ser fracos, mas não somos mercenários...

- Ora seu... – mas não teve tempo de concluir o xingamento porque quando deu por si, Kakashi já estava beijando-a. Foram interrompidos por alguém que chegava na cozinha.

- Opa! – disse Sasuke maliciosamente – Não ultrapassa o sinal vermelho Kakashi! – completou

- A única coisa vermelha que VOCÊ vai ver é o seu sangue jorrando se não calar a boca! – ameaçou Kakashi

- Ei! Calma... – provocou Sasuke – só estou devolvendo o que você me ensinou.

- Tudo bem... Chega vocês dois! – disse Kurenai começando a se preocupar

- Relaxa Kurenai... – disse Kakashi – onde está o Naruto? – perguntou, tentando se acalmar e voltando-se para Sasuke

- Tá lá encima, roncando feito louco... E Shikamaru acordou cedo...

- É... Ele preparou o café... – disse Kakashi apontando para a mesa – você poderia chamar o Naruto para podermos tomar café?

- Que seja... – respondeu Sasuke indiferente. Nesse momento entram na cozinha Sakura e Hinata.

- Bom dia! – disseram elas, juntas

- Bom dia! – responderam Kakashi e Kurenai

- Bom dia... – disse Sasuke. Ao passar por Sakura deu-lhe um beijo rápido, mas que a fez se sentir quente de repente. Em seguida, Sasuke disse: Vou chamar o Naruto e já volto...

- OK... – respondeu ela ainda se recuperando do efeito do beijo

- Onde está a Ino, Sakura? – perguntou Kurenai

- Ela tá dormindo ainda... Nem trocou de roupa. Devia estar muito cansada e conhecendo ela do jeito que eu conheço, vai acordar tarde...

- Melhor assim... – deixou escapar Kakashi – quer dizer... Lá vem Sasuke e Naruto. Eles voltaram rápido!

- Você precisava dizer que a casa tava pegando fogo? – gritou Naruto para Sasuke

- Era o único jeito de te acordar... – disse Sasuke quase achando graça na cara que Naruto fez quando disse que a casa estava em chamas e que Hinata havia se ferido

- Seu idiota! Nunca mais faz isso! – disse Naruto. E então percebeu que todos os presentes na cozinha olhavam para ele, incluindo Hinata. Ele se aproximou da namorada esquecendo a peça que Sasuke acabara de lhe pregar e lhe deu um beijo de bom dia.

- Bom dia pra vocês... – disse Shikamaru preguiçosamente chegando de repente

- Oh, bom dia Shikamaru – cumprimentou Kakashi – obrigado por ter preparado o café!

- De nada... Foi meio problemático, mas pelo menos assim eu lavo a louça com consciência limpa...

- Como assim? – perguntou Kurenai

- Me dá dor de cabeça só de pensar que eu tenho que lavar um monte de louça que eu não usei... Então eu fiz o café, porque aí eu lavo tudo ciente de que fui eu quem sujou...

- Bela lógica... – disse Kakashi, rindo – bom, então não vamos atrasar mais o trabalho do Shikamaru pessoal. Vamos comer!

Eles se sentaram à mesa e tomaram o café da manhã preparado por Shikamaru, que estava muito bom, segundo Naruto. Em seguida, Sakura e Hinata seguiram para seu quarto para colocarem os biquínis e irem para a piscina. Naruto e Sasuke foram para seu quarto também para se trocarem. Kakashi e Kurenai seguiram para a sala provavelmente para "conversarem" e Shikamaru permaneceu na cozinha para lavar a louça.

Ao olhar para a mesa, viu que havia sobrado alguma coisa do café da manhã. Percebeu a ausência de Ino e pensou que ela deveria acordar faminta, então resolveu separar uma bandeja. Suspirando, começou a lavar a louça enquanto pensava na loira que era tão problemática, mas ao mesmo tempo tão especial para ele. Só que ele não podia dizer isso para Ino, porque afinal ela amava o Uchiha, e não ele, Shikamaru.

- Se você continuar olhando nuvens ao invés de lavar a louça, vai quebrar alguma coisa... – comentou uma voz sarcástica

- Ah... Acordou problemática... – disse ele, tentando não parecer que estivera pensando em Ino há alguns segundos

- Não... Na verdade a Ino morreu e eu sou o espírito dela... Claro que acordei!

- Ah, que pena! Achei que você tivesse realmente morrido...

- Ora seu! – mas Ino calou-se ao ver a bandeja em cima da mesa – isso é pra mim?

- É... – respondeu Shikamaru

- Quem separou?

- Eu... Mas fica tranqüila que não tá envenenado...

- Tem certeza?

- Bem... Se eu quisesse envenenar alguém seria só você, e não o resto do pessoal...

- Imbecil... Mas obrigada por ter se lembrado de mim...

- Não lembrei... É que sobrou comida e fiquei com pena de jogar fora...

- Ai Shikamaru, eu te odeio sabia?

- Sim... Agora come logo porque eu quero descansar... Lavar louça é muito problemático. – disse ele evitando encarar a loira. Já que não podia tê-la, era melhor não alimentar esperanças dentro de si só porque Ino havia agradecido seu pequeno gesto. Ela tomou café rapidamente e sem dizer mais nada, subiu para trocar de roupa. Shikamaru terminou de lavar a louça e resolveu ir para a área da piscina com os outros. Os coqueiros eram altos o suficiente e davam uma bela visão do céu azul-claro cheio de nuvens branquinhas.

Naruto estava na piscina junto com Hinata e eles dividiam uma água de coco. Sakura tomava sol e Sasuke estava ao seu lado, alisando os cabelos da namorada. Shikamaru subiu no coqueiro e encontrou uma posição confortável para observar as nuvens em paz. Mas mal teve tempo de se ajeitar porque percebeu que Ino acabara de chegar à área da piscina. Ela estava muito bonita. Usava um biquíni azul que revelava como a loira possuía um corpo esbelto. Nada lhe cobria as coxas, e havia uma blusa transparente por cima do sutiã de biquíni. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e ela tinha uma flor atrás da orelha.

Andando como se fosse uma modelo, ela passou por Sasuke, que estava passando protetor nas próprias costas quando a loira se inclinou para ele e murmurou:

- Bom dia Sasuke... – e piscou de forma sexy para ele. Infelizmente, Sasuke descobriria depois, ele deixou o protetor cair no cabelo de Sakura, que percebeu porque seu namorado se descuidara. Ao ver que o motivo era Ino e que Sasuke estava quase babando, Sakura fez a cara mais feia que pode e gritou:

- INOOOOOO!!! PÁRA DE DAR EM CIMA DO MEU NAMORADO AGORAAAA!!!

- Tá maluca testuda? Eu não tenho culpa se o Sasuke prefere uma loiraça como eu a uma bagaça como você!!! HAHAHA!!!

- Não é verdade Sakura!!! – disse Sasuke percebendo seu grande descuido

- Ela tem razão... – disse Sakura – olha pra mim... Você tinha me prometido Sasuke! Mas foi por pena né? Então fica com essa oferecida!!! – e saiu correndo

- Sakura!!! – chamou Sasuke, mas ele sabia que não adiantaria ir atrás da namorada. Resolveu andar um pouco. Pegou sua camisa e saiu, não sem antes olhar mortalmente para Ino.

- Que estranho... – disse ela – o que eu fiz? Ah, bom dia Naruto – completou, percebendo que o loiro babava nela. Naruto não conseguiu se segurar e caiu na piscina e por pouco não acertou Hinata com a nova água de coco que havia ido pegar para a namorada.

- Naruto!!! – ralhou Hinata. Ela não conseguia acreditar que seu namorado havia perdido o equilíbrio por causa de Ino, que era nada mais que uma grande oferecida. Sem agüentar essa situação, ela saiu correndo também.

- Hinata!!! Ai meu Deus!!! Olha o que você fez Ino!!! – disse Naruto em prantos – agora ela me odeia de novo!!! Vou atrás dela! – e saiu atrás de Hinata.

- Mas... O que eu fiz? – disse Ino começando a se sentir mal

- Você não percebe? – perguntou Shikamaru aparecendo de repente ao lado de Ino

- Não! – disse ela, desesperada

- Você se ofereceu para os namorados das suas amigas Ino... Isso é amizade pra você?

- Mas eu só me ofereci pro Sasuke! Não tenho culpa se levei o Naruto de brinde...

- E você acha pouco? Não entrou na sua cabeça que o Sasuke ama a Sakura e não você? Que você não tem mais chance?! Pensa Ino!!! – disse Shikamaru encarando-a nos olhos

- Não... Eu sei que não... O Sasuke ainda pode ser meu!

- Não Ino!!! Não pode!!! E ainda por cima Sakura é sua amiga! Foi ela quem te tirou da casa onde a gente tava! Ela que impediu suas férias de serem horríveis, e agora você balança a relação dela desse jeito!

- Eu... – Ino estava à beira das lágrimas – eu perdi o Sasuke...

- E vai perder a Sakura também se não for pedir desculpas agora mesmo... – acrescentou Shikamaru

- Eu vou... Mas, por quê? Por que você tá sendo tão legal comigo se eu sempre te trato mal?

- Porque eu não gosto de ver amores não correspondidos... – respondeu Shikamaru, triste – Principalmente se é uma problemática como você que está tentando tirar o namorado dos outros... Agora vai logo! – disfarçou

- Tá... Nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso em sã consciência, mas, obrigada Shikamaru... – e saiu correndo para o quarto das garotas. Shikamaru não conseguia entender como Ino mexia com ele, mas acabara de ter certeza de que ela era um sonho distante, e que seu amor não correspondido iria permanecer assim. Mas era melhor afastar essas coisas da cabeça, pois tudo estava ficando muito mais problemático ainda. Decidiu olhar as nuvens... Elas eram suas melhores amigas no momento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ino entrou feito louca no quarto e encontrou Hinata e Sakura conversando, com os olhos muito vermelhos. As duas encararam a loira mortalmente até que Ino falou:

- Acho que vocês querem me matar...

- Acha? – perguntou Sakura sarcasticamente

- Gente... Me desculpa! Só agora vi o quanto eu agi errado com vocês... Acho que exagerei – e começou a chorar – Eu fui uma oferecida mesmo! Que vergonha!!! É que não consigo acreditar que perdi o Sasuke!!! Ai meu Deus! Como fui oferecida!!! Me sinto uma p...

- Não diga Ino!!! – disse Sakura chorando também – Mas você não precisava ter feito isso! Não precisava ter dado em cima do Sasuke e do Naruto!

- É mesmo! – disse Hinata, triste – Por causa disso, o Naruto veio me pedir desculpas e eu bati a porta na cara dele! Os homens são muito fracos... Mas eu amo muito o Naruto e tenho que pedir desculpas por ter sido grossa com ele...

- Mas Hinata, se ele não tivesse olhado pra bunda da Ino vocês não teriam brigado... – disse Sakura

- É mesmo... – concordou Hinata

- E se o Sasuke não tivesse babado do corpo da Ino eu e ele também não teríamos brigado... – concluiu Sakura

- O que você sugere? – perguntou Hinata

- Que esperemos até eles pedirem desculpas, por mais que seja doloroso... Apesar de eu amar muito o Sasuke e não agüentar ficar sem falar com ele, ele vai ter que perceber o erro que cometeu, afinal, eu fiquei atrás dele a vida toda... – disse Sakura enxugando as lágrimas

- Acho que você tem razão Sakura... – disse Hinata, pensativa

- Gente... Vocês me desculpam? – perguntou Ino

- Tudo bem... Estamos muito chateadas com você ainda, mas isso passa... – disse Sakura encarando Ino

- E você tem que nos prometer que nunca mais dará em cima dos nossos namorados... – disse Hinata encarando Ino também

- Eu prometo! – e as três se abraçaram. É claro que ia demorar para Sakura e Hinata perdoarem Ino verdadeiramente, mas as duas garotas passaram os últimos anos sempre lamentando o amor aparentemente não correspondido e agora chegara a vez dos rapazes mostrarem o quanto gostavam delas. Lições de amor aprendidas na dor...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke chegou em casa chateado e encontrou Kakashi e Kurenai conversando com Naruto na sala. Com certeza os dois jounins já sabiam do que Ino havia feito, principalmente porque eles já temiam que cedo ou tarde isso fosse acontecer. O belo moreno pediu para que os adultos se retirassem para que pudesse conversar com Naruto.

- Ei Naruto... – começou Sasuke – pelo visto a Ino também te pegou na armadilha dela não é?

- Foi sim...

- Sabe Naruto... Acho que nós temos um pouco de culpa... Nós poderíamos ter resistido a ela, mas, nós somos homens... E, além disso, nós apenas... Olhamos pra ela...

- Continuamos culpados Sasuke... Sakura e Hinata acham que somos dois cachorros fracotes que se impressionam com qualquer uma... Mas é que ela tava tão perto que não tinha como não olhar!!!

- Calma... Eu acho que sei como resolver isso...

- Fala logo Sasuke! – apressou o loiro

- Não me apresse idiota... – disse Sasuke – OK... Escuta bem porque só vou dizer isso uma vez. O plano é...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Entendeu? – perguntou Sasuke, por fim

- Claro! Nossa Sasuke! É um plano muito bom!!! – disse Naruto mais animado

- É claro que é... Sou um Uchiha...

- Convencido... – disse Naruto franzindo a testa

- Cala boca e presta atenção que o Shikamaru tá chegando – disse Sasuke indicando o rapaz com a cabeça

- Tá! Ei Shikamaruuuuuuuuuu!!! – gritou Naruto fazendo sinal para o amigo se aproximar. O rapaz percebeu que Naruto o chamava e viu que estava acompanhado de Sasuke. Não podia imaginar o que eles poderiam querer com ele, mas pôde ver uma expressão decidida na face do Uchiha.

- E aí? Quais são as novas? – perguntou Shikamaru

- Precisamos falar com você – começou Sasuke indo direto ao ponto

**Oi minna!!!!**

**Tudo bem com vocês?**

**Gente!!! Recebi as reviews de vocês e fiquei muitíssimo feliz!!! Tanto que tá aí mais um capítulo... São tantas reviews que nem sei se consigo agradecer a todas... Mas aí vai meu grande obrigada:**

**OBRIGAADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! n.n**

**Bem... Nesse cap a Ino apronta uma pra cima da Sakura e da Hinata mas no próximo cap o Sasuke e o Naruto vão provar o quanto eles gostam das garotas!!! Ah tá... Só esclarecendo uma coisa... Eu não fiz ShikaTema porque não gosto muito da Temari... I'm sorry mesmo... u.u**

**Mas espero que vocÊs gostem de InoShika!!! Vou fazer o possível pra ficar ótimo!!!**

**Muito obrigada de novo pelas reviews...**

**Kisses...**

**Debby Uchiha n.n**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: O pedido de desculpas dos sonhos**

- O quê? Nem pensar! – disse Shikamaru surpreso com a proposta que Sasuke acabara de lhe fazer

- Qual o problema? – perguntou Sasuke estranhando a reação de Shikamaru

- É mesmo Shikamaru... Vai me dizer que não gostou da idéia de chamar a Ino para sair? Eu sei que você gosta dela, tô certo!!! – disse Naruto com um sorriso maroto. O plano de Sasuke era simples: Shikamaru deveria somente tirar Ino de perto de Hinata e Sakura para que ele e Naruto pudessem chamar as garotas para sair e pedirem desculpas. Para isso, Shikamaru também deveria "sumir" com Ino durante a noite, então deveria chamá-la para sair.

- Eu não gosto da Ino e não quero sair com ela!!! É muito problemático! – disse Shikamaru tentando esconder o rubor que se formara em sua face

- Sei... – Disse Sasuke – então porque você ficou vermelho?

- Você deve estar ficando maluco Sasuke – disse Shikamaru – seja como for, não vou chamar a Ino para sair... – e virou as costas. Ia saindo quando Sasuke disse de repente:

- Espera! Naruto e eu... Arrumamos sua cama por uma semana todos os dias de manhã...

- Arrumam é? – perguntou Shikamaru parecendo interessado

- Sasuke você tá doidoooooooooo??? - perguntou Naruto, atônito

- Naruto... Se for pra Sakura me perdoar, movo céus e terras... – disse Sasuke suspirando

- É tem razão... – disse Naruto, pensativo – Bem, se é assim, além de arrumar sua cama, nós lavamos a louça pra você!!! – concluiu ele como se tivesse dito uma coisa grandiosa

- Naruto!! – foi a vez de Sasuke exclamar – eu não vou lavar a louça pra esse cara!!!

- Mas Sasuke... É pela Hinata e pela Sakura, não é? – perguntou Naruto parecendo confuso

- Tá... Tem razão... – disse Sasuke, vencido – e então Shikamaru, tá bom pra você agora?

- Ah, não sei... Só isso?

- Ah quer saber? – disse Sasuke perdendo a paciência – vai se f...

- Tá bom, tá bom! – disse Shikamaru. Suspirou antes de concluir: Eu chamo a Ino pra sair...

- Ótimo! – exclamou Naruto, feliz

- Que horas vocês querem que eu faça isso?

- Agora – disse Sasuke enfatizando a palavra – tira a Ino de lá – e apontou para as três garotas que se encontravam um pouco adiante, na sala. Shikamaru suspirou e foi adiante.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Ino – começou Shikamaru

- O que? – disse ela parando de conversar com Sakura e Hinata e olhando para Shikamaru

- Eu estive pensando... Já que você gosta de jogar pôquer... Bem, sei que posso me ferrar, mas...

- Desembucha! – disse ela

- Você quer sair comigo? Tipo... Quer dizer... Tem um cassino muito legal que eu vi enquanto eu andava de tarde... Acho que você vai gostar – ele terminou de falar e cruzou os dedos dentro do bolso. Se ela aceitasse, mataria dois coelhos numa cajadada só: estaria livre das louças e sairia com a garota dos seus sonhos. E de brinde não precisaria arrumar sua cama!

- Tudo bem... Me pegue às sete e meia aqui na sala – respondeu ela sem olhar pra ele

- Sério? – perguntou Shikamaru. Sakura e Hinata também ficaram surpresas com a resposta da amiga

- É sim... – agora pode me dar licença? – perguntou a loira, mas ela não foi grossa. Foi EDUCADA. Isso mesmo amigas leitoras... Ino Yamanaka foi EDUCADA com Shikamaru Nara. Bom, Shikamaru disse que estava tudo OK e foi para a cozinha, onde Sasuke e Naruto acompanhavam a cena, escondidos.

- E então? – perguntou Naruto – Chamou ela pra sair?

- Chamei sim... – disse Shikamaru

- Ah é? – perguntou Sasuke – ENTÃO POR QUE A INO CONTINUA LÁ?

- Mas o combinado era chamar ela pra sair! – disse Shikamaru

- Isso também, mas AGORA você tinha que tirar ela de perto da Sakura e da Hinata!!! – gritou Sasuke

- Tá... Relaxa aê Sasuke!!! Tô indo!!! – e saiu correndo da cozinha, porque seria problemático demais sofrer a ira do Uchiha, principalmente porque era um Uchiha apaixonado... Quando chegou na sala novamente, falou:

- Ei Ino! Quase me esqueço... Chouji mandou um recado da Itália por vídeo... Seu pai mandou você ir lá pra nossa... Antiga casa... Para assistir...

- Chouji? Que saudades que eu tô dele!!! Tudo bem, eu vou sim... Tchau meninas... Vejo vocês depois!!!

- Tchau Ino... – disseram Sakura e Hinata. Shikamaru e Ino se afastaram, e ao passarem pela cozinha, o rapaz fez um sinal positivo para Sasuke e Naruto. Quando o "casal" sumiu de vista, Sasuke chamou Naruto para se dirigirem à sala. Ao chegarem perto das garotas, se postaram à frentes delas e foi Naruto quem falou primeiro:

- Precisamos falar com vocês...

- Naruto tem razão... – disse Sasuke – queremos pedir desculpas pelo nosso erro.

- Vocês não precisam falar nada – continuou Naruto – apenas ouçam...

- Nós deixamos dois vestidos pagos na loja onde vocês costumam comprar... Fizemos isso porque queremos nos desculpar de forma certa... Então... Às sete e meia esperamos vocês aqui na sala... E Sakura... Não se esqueça... Eu amo muito você... – finalizou Sasuke

- Eu também te amo Hinata... E mesmo que você esteja chateada, quero ver você muito bonita... SEMPRE! – e sem dizer mais nada, eles saíram. Ao chegar ao quarto deles, Naruto suspirou e perguntou: Acha que vai dar certo?

- Espero que sim... Respondeu Sasuke, rezando para que Sakura o perdoasse, mesmo que para isso tivesse que fazer favores à Shikamaru...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A tarde passou muito rápido naquele dia. Kakashi saiu para almoçar com Kurenai e deixou a casa aos cuidados de Sakura e Hinata. Naruto e Sasuke sumiram depois que falaram com as garotas, provavelmente para preparar o pedido de desculpas. Ino e Shikamaru voltaram quase no fim da tarde e pareciam felizes. Ino estava muito contente porque viu Chouji, mesmo que por vídeo. Ou pelo menos PENSAVA que viu. Shikamaru explicou a situação a seu pai e esse fez um genjutsu para enganar a loira. Tudo por uma justa causa...

Sakura e Hinata mal tiveram tempo de dizer "tchau" para Ino. Já eram seis e meia e precisavam pegar seus vestidos na loja. Ao chegarem lá, tiveram uma surpresa: os vestidos eram simplesmente maravilhosos. O de Sakura era rosa estilo balonê com uma fita preta que amarrava o vestido ao pescoço e o de Hinata era tomara-que-caia e azul-claro rodado com uma faixa preta que deixava o vestido mais justo na região da coxa. A faixa era estampada com flores azul-escuras. Ao perguntarem a vendedora quem havia escolhido os vestidos, esta disse que foi um rapaz loiro de olhos azul-claro muito atraente e um moreno muito sexy e charmoso. As garotas gostaram de saber que foram realmente Naruto e Sasuke. Só não gostaram muito do comentário da vendedora, mas pegaram os vestidos e foram para casa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Enquanto isso, na casa de Kakashi, este e Kurenai conversavam na sala.

- Ah Kakashi, muito obrigada pelo almoço! Foi muito agradável! Mas eu acho que você deveria ir mais à praia...

- Ah... Eu não gosto muito de praia... Mas fico feliz por você ter gostado do almoço! Mas... Mudando de assunto – disse Kakashi fazendo uma expressão preocupada – você acha que Sasuke e Naruto vão conseguir o perdão das meninas?

- Hum... Penso que sim... É amor demais pra uma briguinha à toa... – respondeu Kurenai

- Se eu olhasse pra outra mulher você se importaria? – desafiou Kakashi

- Olha... Depende: se a mulher te desse bola eu mataria os dois... Mas se só você fosse o sem vergonha, então SÓ VOCÊ morreria...

- Então você é ciumenta? – perguntou Kakashi

- Não... Nem um pouco! – disse Kurenai, irônica – mas vai me dizer que você não ficaria enciumado se outro homem desse em cima de mim...

- Não... – disse Kakashi – Porque eu nunca deixaria isso acontecer... – acrescentou, sem graça

- Ah Kakashi... Que gracinha! – disse Kurenai sorrindo. Eles se encararam por alguns segundos até que Kakashi abraçou Kurenai e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado. Ele sabia que era muito difícil as pessoas controlá-lo. Na verdade isso nunca havia acontecido, até que conheceu Kurenai. Desde o princípio a achara atraente, mas jurava que ela era interessada em Asuma, e mesmo que gostasse dele, Kakashi, seria impossível nutrirem um romance com tantas missões a que eram chamados a participar. Kakashi lembraria mais tarde de agradecer à Tsunade pelas férias, afinal estava se sentindo muito feliz.

Kurenai também estava satisfeita, mais do que quando compra roupas. Kakashi, para ela, era o homem perfeito: forte (uuuui), misterioso, inteligente, bonito (pra não dizer gostoso) e atencioso... Um pouco convencido, é verdade, mas ela também era então não havia problema. Ela desfrutou cada segundo daquele beijo e sentiu-se num sonho na qual não gostaria de acordar... Até que foram interrompidos, DE NOVO!

- Kurenai senseeeeeeeei!!! – gritou uma voz estridente. Kakashi e Kurenai se separaram e viram que quem chamava era Naruto, e junto com ele estava Sasuke, mas este nada disse.

- O que você quer Naruto?! – perguntou Kurenai sem disfarçar seu nervosismo. Era raro ela ter um momento a sós com Kakashi e quando tinha, esperava que durasse mais de cinco minutos.

- Aaaah... Desculpa atrapalhar... – disse Naruto sem jeito – mas precisamos da sua ajuda Kurenai sensei...

- Que tipo de ajuda? – perguntou a jounin, desconfiada

- Precisamos que faça um genjutsu para nós... – disse Sasuke

- Por que vocês mesmos não fazem? – perguntou ela, estranhando o pedido

- Porque é um genjutsu grande... – disse Naruto – é que nós queremos fazer uma surpresa pra Hinata e pra Sakura. Vamos levá-las a uma pizzaria para pedir desculpas, mas queremos fazer elas pensarem que estão indo praquele clube chato onde foi o lual...

- Entendo... – disse Kurenai. Só então ela notara que os garotos estavam arrumados – tudo bem.. Eu faço... Querem que eu disfarce o caminho, não é?

- É sim! Muito obrigado Kurenai sensei!!! – disse Naruto

- Bom, vamos então... Te vejo daqui a pouco Kakashi – e beijou o namorado com a mesma intensidade que ele a havia beijado alguns minutos atrás. Pareceu esquecer-se do tempo de novo, porque ouviu Sasuke dizer:

- Caham...

- Ah! Me desculpem... Vamos... – e saiu com os garotos, não sem antes ouvir Kakashi suspirar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Shikamaru estava na sala há vinte minutos. Não que Ino estivesse atrasada, mas sim porque ele próprio estava muito ansioso com o encontro. Achava que Ino tivesse aceitado o convite apenas por pena, mas não tinha noção do quanto estava enganado. Jamais poderia passar pela cabeça dele que a loira estava começando a desenvolver um sentimento por ele dentro dela. O rapaz foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando viu que Ino descia as escadas.

Ficou boquiaberto ao ver como ela estava bonita: ela usava um vestido lilás curto, com alças finas, e rodado na ponta. O cabelo estava preso num coque simples com alguns fios de cabelo escapando da presilha com que a loira o prendera. Quando ela se aproximou, Shikamaru tentou se recompor.

- Vamos? – perguntou Ino com um sorriso. Ela não pôde deixar de notar que ele ficara babando nela. Mas não podia negar que Shikamaru também estava muito bonito. Ela sempre tremia quando ele a encarava com aqueles olhos chocolate e penetrantes, mas não podia admitir isso porque afinal gostava de Sasuke, e não de Shikamaru. Sem falar no abdome dele... Totalmente definido, apesar de no momento estar coberto com uma camisa verde-escura. Ino pareceu perceber só agora o quanto Shikamaru havia mudado, e se sentiu incomodada ao encarar os olhos dele e corar pela primeira vez por causa do rapaz.

- Vamos... – respondeu ele, interpretando o rubor na face dela como um sinal de que estava começando a se irritar.

- Aonde vamos mesmo? – perguntou Ino

- A um cassino... Acho que você vai gostar... – disse ele tentando parecer indiferente. E sem dizer mais nada, Shikamaru ofereceu o braço de apoio à Ino e ficou surpreso quando ela aceitou. E assim eles seguiram para seu primeiro encontro, parecendo, à vista das pessoas por quem passavam, um casal feliz...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto e Sasuke só tiveram tempo de sentar no sofá quando chegaram, apressados, em casa. Tentaram se recompor quando viram que Hinata e Sakura desciam as escadas. Ambas estavam muito bonitas. Os vestidos escolhidos especialmente para elas couberam perfeitamente. Ao chegarem ao pé da escada, as garotas apenas sorriram para seus namorados, mas foi um sorriso quase imperceptível. Sasuke nada falou. Apenas Naruto disse:

- Vamos... – e as garotas estranharam o silêncio deles. Estranharam mais ainda quando se viram no caminho que levava ao clube onde fora realizado o lual e a noite de ano-novo. Elas esperavam um lugar especial para um pedido de desculpas. Nem precisavam ter se arrumado tanto. Os quatro não iam juntos. Hinata e Sakura seguiam mais atrás enquanto Sasuke e Naruto iam em silêncio mais à frente.

Quando finalmente chegaram à porta do local, os garotos se viraram e encararam suas namoradas. Sasuke disse:

- Fechem os olhos...

- Mas pra quê? – perguntou Sakura

- É mesmo... Já sabemos o que tem lá dentro... – contestou Hinata

- Não discutam... – disse Naruto – é só fechar os olhos. E como não tinham outra escolha, as garotas fecharam os olhos, sem entender nada. Então, o genjutsu de desfez, Sasuke fez um sinal positivo para Kurenai ir pra casa, pois a jounin teve que ficar ali para manter o efeito do jutsu e poder desfazê-lo quando necessário. Quando se certificou de que Kurenai já sumira de vista, Sasuke disse:

- Podem abrir os olhos... – e ao abrirem, ambas soltaram uma exclamação de surpresa e espanto. Estavam na frente de uma luxuosa pizzaria, e não do simples clube ao qual já estavam acostumadas a ir.

- Genjutsu... – disse Sakura, percebendo o truque

- Vocês nos enganaram... – disse Hinata – mas, por quê?

- Porque amamos vocês – disse Naruto

- E estamos arrependidos do que fizemos – completou Sasuke

- Mas não vamos discutir isso aqui fora, tô certo – e Naruto ofereceu o braço à Hinata, que aceitou prontamente. Sasuke fez o mesmo com Sakura, e assim os quatro entraram na pizzaria, prontos para se divertirem como nunca o fizeram antes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Shikamaru e Ino chegaram ao cassino já fazia vinte minutos, e a única coisa que haviam feito até então foi petiscar alguma coisinha ou outra. Detestando essa situação, Shikamaru resolveu tomar uma atitude:

- Ei probl... Quer dizer, Ino... Te proponho um desafio...

- Qual? – perguntou ela, parecendo interessada

- Vamos ver quem consegue mais fichas essa noite... Quem ganhar será o melhor de nós dois...

- Parece interessante... Mas tá na cara que eu vou ganhar... Você é péssimo em pôquer!

- Não disse que nós dois vamos jogar pôquer... EU vou na máquina de Caça-níqueis e VOCÊ joga pôquer... Cada um com sua especialidade...

- Feito! – apertaram-se as mãos e foram para seus respectivos lugares.

Em uma hora de jogo, Shikamaru ganhara 35 fichas no Caça-níquel e Ino ganhara 34 no pôquer. Enquanto jogava, ele observava a moça. Ela ficava muito bonita com cara de pensativa. Shikamaru interrompeu seus pensamentos quando ouviu um barulho apitando, e viu que o som vinha da máquina à sua frente, indicando que ganhara mais cinco fichas. Mas ao olhar para a mesa onde Ino se encontrava, não gostou nada da cena que viu.

- Rá!!! – ouviu o velhote que jogava contra Ino e mais seis pessoas, dizer – perdeu finalmente, não é garotinha? Hahaha!!! Eu sabia!!! Sua sorte não ia durar para sempre!!! Lucrei mais dez fichas!!!

- Cala a boca seu velhote! Não foi por sorte que eu ganhei até agora.. Foi porque eu sou realmente boa! – defendeu-se Ino

- Tem razão... Você é muito "boa" mesmo... Fala sério!!! Você só tem essa carinha bonitinha... E pernas grossas... Quer dar uma voltinha comigo mais tarde doçura? – disse o velho com uma expressão safada que causou náuseas em Ino. Ela estava à beira de chorar... Nunca fora humilhada assim antes... Estava prestes a se levantar quando sentiu alguém pousar uma mão em seu ombro e bater a outra na mesa.

- Não fala assim com minha namorada! Seu velho dos infernos! – disse Shikamaru inesperadamente. Ino ficou surpresa com a atitude dele.

- Ora ora... Quer dizer que a belezinha tem um namorado... Mas que mau gosto! – caçoou o velho

- Cala a boca seu imbecil! – continuou Shikamaru – Você não tem vergonha nessa sua cara nojenta? Dando em cima da namorada dos outros bem na frente da sua... Esposa...?

- Como sabe que ela é minha esposa? – perguntou o velho se referindo a mulher vulgar sentada ao seu lado. Ele não reparou que a mulher estava chorando baixinho.

- É que a cara dela é feia como a sua então eu adivinhei... Mas eu tenho pena dela sabia? – disse Shikamaru realmente nervoso.

- Por quê? – perguntou o velho, sem entender

- Porque ela não merece um retardado velho como você! Não percebeu que ela tá chorando? – disse Shikamaru

- Bem... – disse o homem parecendo encabulado – Tá, ok... Desculpe-me amor... Você sabe como é... Eu sou homem e não resisto a mulheres bonitas, principalmente se forem mais jovens e burras! Hahaha!!! – completou. A mulher apenas balançou a cabeça, em sinal de concordância

- Ora seu... – começou Shikamaru, mas pensou melhor e disse – Já que você quer partir para a ignorância...

- Shikamaru, não! – disse Ino, se manifestando pela primeira vez desde que o velho a ofendera. Ela tinha medo que Shikamaru usasse algum jutsu no velho, e este provavelmente não resistiria.

- Eu te desafio a uma revanche! – concluiu Shikamaru, e piscou para Ino. Esta sorriu, aliviada. O velho falou mais algumas bobagens e aceitou o desafio. Eles jogariam pôquer em dupla: Ino e Shikamaru contra o velho e sua esposa. Os demais presentes desocuparam a mesa e apenas os quatro jogadores ficaram nela. Shikamaru embaralhou as cartas habilidosamente e rezou para que vencessem o jogo, assim teria uma vitória completa e talvez conquistasse alguns pontinhos no coração de Ino.

O jogo teve duração de uma hora. Ino nunca participara de um jogo tão difícil, mas se sentira segura ao lado de Shikamaru, que estava jogando muito bem. Até que finalmente a partida acabou. Com um magnífico Royal Straight Flush, Shikamaru venceu o jogo. Ele nunca foi exibido perante uma vitória, mas não pôde resistir às circunstâncias. Levantou-se da mesa, puxou todas as fichas do velho e disse, triunfante:

- Rá! Seu velho... Nunca se brinca com a namorada de um gênio! – e fez um gesto obsceno. O velho saiu puxando sua esposa e soltando fumaça pelas ventas.

- Nossa Shikamaru... Isso, isso foi demais!!! – disse Ino, realmente impressionada.

- Obrigado... – disse ele, sem jeito, perante o elogio dela – vamos dividir as fichas...

Eles sentaram-se à mesa onde estavam antes de irem jogar. Conseguiram trinta fichas com a vitória sobre o velho pervertido. Shikamaru separou quinze fichas para ele e deu as outras quinze para Ino. Em seguida, sugeriu que contassem suas fichas para saber quem havia vencido a aposta. Sem que Ino percebesse, Shikamaru passou algumas fichas suas para o bolso. Quando contaram, o resultado foi o seguinte: Shikamaru com 38 fichas e Ino com 39.

- Yes!!! Parece que eu sou a melhor de nós dois!!! – disse Ino, sorrindo

- É... Parece... – disse Shikamaru. Ele apenas escondeu suas fichas para ver Ino contente. Assim ele se satisfazia. Não ligava para apostas ou coisas do tipo... A única coisa que ele queria era a felicidade daquela "problemática"...

- Shikamaru... – começou Ino, tirando o rapaz de seus pensamentos – por que você me defendeu?

- Que pergunta besta Ino! – disse ele – porque eu não agüentei ver aquele velho idiota dando em cima de você...

- Mas precisava dizer que era meu namorado?

- Se eu dissesse que era seu amigo, ele ia ligar?

- Não...

- Então... Foi por isso que eu disse que era seu namorado... Se você não gostou, me desculpe. – disse Shikamaru. Iam começar a brigar de novo

- Na verdade... – disse Ino, fazendo Shikamaru erguer as sobrancelhas – eu gostei sim... – Shikamaru não pôde deixar de dar um sorriso e fazer festinha por dentro.

- Você tá com fome? – perguntou ele

- Um pouco... – disse ela

- Vamos pedir alguma coisa para comer... – e diante da concordância de Ino, ele chamou o garçom.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Um pouco longe dali, dois casais conversavam. Depois de terem comido quatro pizzas em silêncio (porque três foram só para Naruto), Sasuke tomou uma iniciativa:

- Sakura... Quero falar com você.

- Eu também quero falar com você Hinata... – disse Naruto – vamos lá fora – A garota se levantou em silêncio e acompanhou Naruto até a saída do estabelecimento, deixando Sakura e Sasuke sozinhos.

- Antes de tudo, eu quero te pedir desculpas... – começou Sasuke – sei que fui um idiota, de novo – diante do silêncio de Sakura, ele continuou – olha... Eu sei que você tá chateada e não quer falar nada, mas... Pelo amor de Deus Sakura!!! Eu preciso de você!!! Eu amo muito você!!! Eu não tive como evitar olhar pra Ino... Ela se jogou em cima de mim! Me perdoa Sakura... Eu nunca fiz isso antes por ninguém! Você é a primeira pessoa por quem meu apaixono... Primeira e única... Você não tem noção de como tá sendo difícil ficar sem ouvir a sua voz... Sem falar com você... Agora eu sei o que você sentia quando eu te ignorava... Sakura, eu tô desesperado... Por favor me per... – mas Sasuke não pôde continuar falando, porque Sakura pousou delicadamente seu dedo nos lábios do rapaz, sorriu e disse:

- Sasuke... Você é irritante... Mas é o irritante mais lindo que eu já vi em toda a minha vida! Eu também te amo muito Sasuke!!! Eu não ia agüentar ficar mais um minuto sem falar com você! Eu fui muito infantil brigando com você por causa da Ino... É claro que você me ama e eu cheguei a duvidar disso... Ai Sasuke, me desculpa também?

- Ah Sakura... Como você me aliviou dizendo isso... – e sem dizer mais nada, puxou Sakura para si e lhe deu o beijo mais apaixonado que pôde. Ficaram assim por alguns minutos, felizes por terem voltado a se falar e cientes do quanto um era importante para o outro. A partir desse dia, Sasuke jurou para si mesmo, protegeria Sakura com a sua vida, porque só ela ainda lhe dava motivos para viver e ser feliz.

Do lado de fora da pizzaria, Naruto e Hinata estavam num silêncio constrangedor. Ele estava escolhendo as palavras certas, mas isso era muito difícil... Por fim, conseguiu dizer:

- Hinata, eu te amo!!! Me desculpa por favor!!! Eu fui um idiota, um imbecil, um retardado, um otário, um fraco, um tonto... Enfim, fui tudo, menos fiel a você!!! Me perdoa!!! Eu sei que você me odeia... Quer saber, vou me matar, tô certo! Perdi minha razão de viver!!! – e foi se dirigindo para a praia, que não ficava muito longe dali. Mas antes que pudesse prosseguir, ouviu um choro baixinho, e quando se virou, viu que Hinata deixava rolar lágrimas de seus olhos.

- Naruto... Por favor, não faça isso!

- Hinata... Eu... Eu tava brincando, eu... Nunca faria isso... Se necessário eu mataria o Orochimaru de novo só pra ficar com você!!! Você é minha razão de viver, minha jóia, meu amor, meu mundo! Me perdoa... Por favor...

- Ai Naruto... É claro que eu te perdôo! Por favor, promete que nunca mais vai fazer isso!

- Eu prometo! Tô certo! – disse ele, e olhou profundamente nos olhos perolados dela. Enxugou as lágrimas do rosto de quem tanto amava e foi se aproximando devagar. Hinata não pôde resistir ao charme de seu namorado (nem eu resistiria!) e se rendeu a um beijo profundo, fazendo com que ambos mergulhassem imediatamente no mundo dos sonhos.

Ao voltarem à realidade, Naruto beijou a testa de Hinata e a abraçou. Após dizer que a amava três vezes seguidas, convidou-a a entrar na pizzaria para terminarem o jantar, pela primeira vez àquela noite, felizes...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Na casa de praia, Kakashi e Kurenai se divertiam à sua maneira. Ela se aninhara nos fortes braços dele e ambos assistiam a um filme muito romântico que Kurenai locara. Petiscavam algumas pipocas e bebiam vinho (bela combinação: pipoca com vinho!). Kurenai havia preparado uma fondue com morangos de "sobremesa". Na verdade, nenhum dos dois estava prestando muita atenção no filme. Estavam mesmo trocando olhares ou aproveitando cada segundo do raro tempo que possuíam a sós.

A noite estava muito agradável. Eles já haviam se beijado mais vezes em duas horas do que em um dia (hehehe) e eram muito gratos por isso. Kakashi deixou-se levar pelo perfume embriagante de Kurenai e sussurrou ao ouvido dela:

- Eu te amo, sabia? – Kurenai arregalou os olhos. Na verdade ela sabia sim que Kakashi a amava, mas não esperava ouvir isso dele tão cedo. Ela sorriu e respondeu:

- Eu também... Sabia que você fica muito mais bonito corado? – e riu

- Ah é? – disse ele, sem graça – obrigado! Mas... Você acha que os garotos conseguiram?

- Tenho certeza que sim, mas não vamos pensar neles e sim em NÓS DOIS, antes que sejamos interrompidos – e após dizer isso puxou o pescoço de Kakashi e uniu seus lábios em um beijo demorado. Ao se separarem, ela cobriu a bochecha de Kakashi com beijinhos e comentou:

- Acho que esse é o centésimo beijo completo que trocamos essa noite...

- Que bom! Ah não... – disse Kakashi

- O quê? – perguntou Kurenai, se levantando

- Estão chegando...

- Quem?

- Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke e Sakura...

- Ah não... – comentou Kurenai, despontada – vamos, me ajuda a arrumar isso...

- Tive uma idéia... – começou Kakashi

- Qual? – ele se inclinou próximo ao ouvido de Kurenai e sussurrou de modo misterioso:

- Por que você não dá uma passadinha no meu quarto mais tarde pra terminarmos o que começamos?

- Mas vou quebrar uma regra... – disse ela, com um sorriso maroto

- A regra é minha mesmo... E você tem passaporte especial pro meu quarto... – e deu um selinho nela antes que pudesse ser interrompidos. Os adolescentes chegaram bem na hora em que os dois adultos se separaram. Kurenai se recompôs e disse:

- Então? Tiveram uma noite agradável?

- Com certeza! Tô certo! – exclamou Naruto muito feliz

- Tivemos sim! – disse Hinata, que estava abraçada com Naruto

- E vocês Sasuke? – perguntou Kakashi

- Melhor impossível... Vamos Sakura – e saiu puxando a namorada. Eles disseram boa noite e subiram para seus quartos.

- Acho que vou dormir também... Uaaaaah! – bocejou Naruto

- Vamos subir Naruto... Boa noite gente! – disse Hinata. Eles subiram e deixaram Kakashi e Kurenai sozinhos. Eles sorriram um para o outro e foram correndo para o quarto de Kakashi. Nem quiseram saber onde estavam Ino e Shikamaru, que foram os últimos a chegar em casa e que estavam realmente felizes. O que importava é que se para alguns a noite estava terminando, a de Kakashi e Kurenai só estava começando...

**OI PEOPLE!!!**

**Genteeee... Muito obrigada pelas reviews!!! Tô muito feliz mesmo viu? Continuem mandandooo...!!!**

**A pedido da Miiih-Chan, coloquei um toque a mais de KakaKure... Mas realmente tava precisando... É que fica difícil imaginar cena romântica pra quatro casais... Hehehe... **

**Acho que esse foi um dos capítulos que mais gostei de escrever então espero muito que vocês gostem de ler... E Lucia-chan, fica tranqüila que eu vou dar uma olhada nas fics que você me recomendou!!! Muito obrigada a vocês que me mandam reviews!!!**

**Se tiverem alguma dúvida ou sugestão, podem mandar!!!**

**Beijos mágicos!!!**

**Debby Uchiha!!! n.n**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: Amor de primavera em chuva de verão.** ♥.♥

Passou-se um pouco mais de um mês desde que Ino e Shikamaru "mudaram-se" para a casa de Kakashi. O rapaz voltava com as compras pedidas pelo Jounin. De vez enquanto olhava para as nuvens e pensava em Ino. Um mês e nada da garota dar bola pra ele. É verdade que ela passara a tratá-lo com mais, digamos... Carinho... Mas Shikamaru tinha certeza de que ela ainda gostava de Sasuke, pois várias vezes a flagrara olhando para Sakura e o namorado.

As nuvens eram tão perfeitas quanto Ino... Mas ao contrário da loira, elas nunca poderiam decepcioná-lo. Shikamaru olhou mais uma vez pra cima e viu que estava enganado. O branco mudou para cinza e de repente começou a chover.

Shikamaru saiu correndo o mais rápido que pôde, mas tinha que tomar cuidado com as compras. Kakashi o mataria se alguma coisa se perdesse pelo caminho. Olhou pra cima de novo para verificar se teria que procurar um abrigo até a chuva passar ou se chegaria em casa a tempo. Mas aconteceu algo inesperado: sentiu o peso de alguém indo contra o seu e percebeu que esbarrara numa pessoa, que aparentemente também estava correndo para se proteger da chuva, mas na direção oposta. Quando verificou se as compras estavam ok, decidiu ajudar a pessoa e ficou surpreso ao ver que ela caíra e se machucara, mas a surpresa maior veio quando Shikamaru viu QUEM estava caído no chão.

- INO? – disse ele, e acabou largando as compras de qualquer jeito no chão para estender imediatamente a mão e ajudar a amiga.

- Ai... Obrigada... – disse ela – ah não! – completou ao ver que seu joelho estava sangrando

- Nossa! – disse Shikamaru percebendo que ela se machucara. Ele sentou-se ao lado dela, ignorando os pingos de chuva que começavam a engrossar e tirou a camisa (uuuuuuuuuuuuiiii), para estancar o sangue.

- Ai Shikamaru... Não precisava... Agora você vai pegar um resfriado... – disse Ino

- Não tem problema... Sakura vai saber cuidar disso muito bem... Pronto. – disse ele, quando se certificou de que o machucado não sangraria mais.

- Obrigada... – disse Ino, sem jeito

- Consegue andar?

- Acho que não...

- Então sobe logo antes que a chuva piore. – mandou Shikamaru se inclinando e oferecendo suas costas para Ino subir.

- De jeito nenhum!!! – disse ela sem pensar

- Por quê? – perguntou Shikamaru sem entender

- Bem... – Ino não queria admitir que era porque não agüentava ver aquele abdome tão definido de Shikamaru, muito menos subir nas costas dele sendo que ele estava SEM CAMISA. – por que... Sou muito pesada! – mentiu

- Quem se importa? Tá me subestimando é? Eu sou um ninja lembra? Estou acostumado a carregar peso, agora sobe nas minhas costas logo, a chuva tá piorando – completou ele. E era verdade. Os pingos estavam se tornando mais abundantes.

- Mas eu...

- Ino! Deixa de ser problemática e sobe logo! – disse Shikamaru ficando impaciente com a teimosia dela.

- OK... – e tocou os ombros de Shikamaru delicadamente. Ambos ficaram muito vermelhos. Shikamaru ajeitou Ino em suas costas e pediu que ela se cobrisse com sua camisa, para que não se molhasse. Em seguida, ele pegou as compras e colocou-as em uma das mãos, segurando firmemente para que não caísse.

Os dois seguiram o caminho para casa debaixo de muita chuva. Não havia nenhum lugar por perto para que pudessem se abrigar, Shikamaru tinha que andar devagar por causa de Ino. Ele não podia negar que estava adorando a situação, exceto pelo fato de Ino estar machucada. E Ino estava se sentindo segura com Shikamaru. Ele fora muito prestativo com ela pela segunda vez naquelas férias. No dia seguinte à noite que foram ao cassino, Sakura chamara Ino para conversar e lhe contou algo que deixou a loira realmente balançada. Sakura disse que Shikamaru amava Ino desde que a vira, mas nunca admitira isso porque Ino era louca por Sasuke e porque o amor é problemático. Desde esse dia Ino tem repensado suas atitudes com Shikamaru, e pareceu se dar conta de repente do quanto o rapaz se importa com ela.

Ela não sabia dizer ao certo se estava gostando de Shikamaru até ao momento, porque seus sonhos estavam sendo com ele e não dela casando com Sasuke. Mas o fato que acabara de acontecer fez com que Ino tomasse uma decisão. Ela se mexeu ligeiramente sobre as costas de Shikamaru e ele pareceu perceber, pois perguntou:

- O que foi Ino? Seu joelho tá incomodando?

- Não... Estou ótima... Na verdade eu queria dizer uma coisa...

- Então diz... – disse Shikamaru, estranhando a atitude dela

- Mas eu tenho que descer...

- Tá doida? Nem pensar Ino... Isso é muito problemático... Estamos no meio de uma chuva e seu joelho tá machucado... Quando chegar na casa do Kakashi você fala...

- Tem que ser agora! – insistiu ela

- De jeito nenhum – disse Shikamaru

- Shikamaru, ponha-me no chão AGORA! – exigiu Ino. Shikamaru não pôde resistir. Já estava acostumado a obedecer ordens e Ino, e muito a contragosto, colocou a garota no chão. Ela se postou à sua frente e fez uma careta de dor, mas ignorou-a completamente para poder dizer:

- Shikamaru eu... – ela começou, mas vacilou. Shikamaru percebeu uma expressão no rosto dela igual à que fazia quando Ino queria dizer como Sasuke era maravilhoso. Então, diante da chuva e do estado do joelho dela, ele disse:

- Ino... Agora não é hora de falar como o Sasuke é lindo e mais não sei o quê... Sobe aqui e vamos pra casa...

- Não vou falar do Sasuke! Na verdade... Acho que há muito tempo gosto de outro... – disse ela corando

- Outro? – assustou-se Shikamaru. Seria ele? Não... Impossível... Ele não fazia o tipo de Ino. Ela provavelmente devia estar gostando de algum surfista que conheceu na praia, afinal ela era muito bonita e qualquer um se apaixonaria por ela. Shikamaru recobrou os sentidos e disse: Tá... Você devia estar dizendo isso pro Sasuke e não pra mim... Vamos embora...

- Você não quer saber quem é?

- O quê?

- De quem eu estou gostando... – disse Ino meio impaciente. Ou Shikamaru estava se fazendo de sonso ou era burro mesmo.

- Não... Prefiro não saber... – disse ele tentando parecer indiferente

- Mas eu quero falar. – disse Ino, decidida

- Ino, vamos embora...

- Eu quero falaaaaarr!!! Que coisa Shikamaru!!! Por que você não quer me ouvir? Deixa de ser chato!!! Se você não me ouvir eu saio correndo e me jogo na frente de um carro, aí você vai ficar com peso nessa sua consciência e vai dizer: "Ah... Como eu fui tão idiota em não ouvir o que a Ino tinha pra me dizer... Devia ser muito importante pra ela ter se matado!" E é importante!!! Então se você não me ouvir AGORA eu v... – mas Ino não teve tempo de terminar sua ameaça de suicídio, porque sentiu ser puxada pela cintura e quando recobrou o juízo, viu-se beijando Shikamaru apaixonadamente.

Ele não queria ter feito aquilo... Não mesmo... Porque afinal ele só iria se magoar mais ainda. Ou talvez quisesse realmente ter beijado Ino, porque além dela falar feito uma maritaca e encher os tímpanos dele de palavras problemáticas, Shikamaru esperava e desejava esse beijo há muito tempo. Ambos estavam encharcados por causa da chuva, mas Shikamaru aproveitou cada segundo daquele sonho. Ele só não entendeu porque Ino retribuiu o beijo, talvez com a mesma intensidade. Quando se separaram para respirarem, Shikamaru falou, encarando profundamente os olhos azuis de Ino:

- Sobe – e fez um gesto indicando suas costas. Ino acenou a cabeça, concordando bobamente. Ainda estava sob o efeito do beijo.

Não demorou muito para chegarem à casa de Kakashi. Por sorte o jounin estava na varanda, provavelmente sem entender porque Shikamaru demorava tanto, e viu os dois chegando, naquele estado. Rapidamente desceu com toalhas e na companhia de Sakura, para que esta verificasse se os amigos haviam pego um resfriado.

Sakura tranqüilizou-os dizendo que não era nada grave, mas que deveriam tomar alguma coisa quente e manterem-se aquecidos. A conversa mal acabada de Ino e Shikamaru ficaria para depois.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kurenai havia locado alguns DVDs para assistirem. Segundo ela o clima estava perfeito para ver filmes abraçadinho com alguém e tomar chocolate quente. Sakura, Hinata e Ino prepararam o chocolate enquanto Kurenai criava um "ambiente romântico" na sala. Depois de tudo pronto, os casais se instalaram na sala da maneira mais confortável o possível. Sakura estava abraçada com Sasuke, Hinata dividia um travesseiro e um cobertor com Naruto, Kakashi e Kurenai estavam no mesmo colchão e... Bom, Ino e Shikamaru estavam no mesmo sofá, mas depois do beijo evitavam se olhar.

Eles assistiram a filmes a tarde inteira. Como todos estavam exaustos, acabaram dormindo, com a exceção de Ino. Ela não parava de pensar no beijo. Decidiu ir até a varanda da frente da casa para ver a chuva cair. Assim seria bom para pensar.

Ela se encostou ao parapeito e ficou observando os pingos d'água caírem. Pensava estar sozinha quando sentiu uma presença próxima de si. Quando virou para olhar quem era, viu que Shikamaru se postava a seu lado.

- Achei que você estava dormindo... – disse Ino

- Perdi o sono... – disse ele, indiferente – me respondeu ma pergunta?

- Claro...

- O que você tava fazendo hoje mais cedo no caminho do supermercado?

- Ah... Fui atrás de você porque estava preocupada com sua demora... – disse ela, corando

- Ah tá... – disse Shikamaru. Desde quando Ino se importava com ele?

- Shikamaru...

- Se for sobre o beijo Ino... Me desculpa. Eu não consegui me segurar. – disse ele encarando o chão.

- Na verdade... Eu gostei – disse Ino olhando para Shikamaru. Ele levantou a cabeça e mirou seus olhos chocolate nos olhos azuis dela. Ela gostou do beijo?

-... – ele não sabia o que dizer

- E o que eu queria te dizer é que... Eu acho... Eu acho não, tenho certeza! Tenho certeza de que, bem... Gosto de você!!!

- Você o que? – perguntou Shikamaru arregalando os olhos

- Gosto de você! – disse ela encarando-o.

- Ino... Você não tem noção do quando eu sonhei com isso – e sem dizer mais nada, puxou a garota para si e a beijou mais apaixonadamente que antes. Ela retribuiu o beijo e ficaram assim por um tempo, e os únicos sons que se faziam ouvir era dos pingos de chuva e das batidas dos corações dos dois jovens.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Atrás da porta de entrada da casa, dois casais bisbilhoteiros observavam a cena.

- Sabia! – disse Sakura sem esconder sua felicidade – sabia que tinha alguma coisa... Ino voltou muito quieta... E naquele estado! Finalmente estão juntos!!!

- Sakura, vamos voltar pra sala. Quero ficar com você e não ver os dois... – disse Sasuke, meio impaciente

- Tem alguma idéia melhor? – perguntou Sakura

- Tenho – disse Sasuke, e a beijou.

- IH! Tá todo mundo se beijando né Hinata? – disse Naruto

- É Naruto... – disse ela, sem graça

- Ótimo... Vamos aproveitar a ocasião... – e beijou Hinata também.

O mais novo casal se separou e encarou os enxeridos de plantão naquele love todo. Shikamaru deu um chute em Naruto, que caiu de mau jeito e levou Hinata junto. Ino deu um puxão no cabelo de Sakura, levando-a para trás, e Sasuke caiu em cima dela. Sem esperar pra ver o que acontecia, Ino e Shikamaru saíram correndo. Quando se recompuseram, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke e Sakura saíram correndo atrás dos amigos para resolver a brincadeira de mau gosto numa guerra de almofadas.

Mais um amor floresceu em pleno verão... E com direito a chuva. Parecia que finalmente as férias iriam decorrer do jeito certo para todos.

**ATENÇÃO!!!**

**Olá minna!!!!**

**Gente!!! Me desculpem pelo amor de Buda a demora!!! Eu nem ia postar esse cap... Mas em respeito a vocês que colaboram muito comigo com suas reviews aqui está o cap 12...**

**Acreditem: a demora ñ foi por preguiça... É q eu tava mt apertada na escola... Fim de ano, sabe... Muita prova, muito teste, muito trabalho... Aí fica tenso...**

**Espero que vocês gostem do cap... Eu axei ele meio xôxo pq eu fiz com pressa, mas fiz com todo carinho também!!!**

**Se puderem e quiserem, deixem reviews!**

**E vou preveni-los: vou demorar a postar o cap 13 pelo mesmo motivo q demorei pra postar esse... Espero q vcs entendam e ñ fiquem xateados...**

**ADORO VOCÊS!!! **

**Beijaum!!!**

**Debby Uchiha n.n**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: Amigo X.**

Faltavam poucas semanas para o fim daquelas férias tão especiais e diferentes. Um rapaz muito bonito, loiro e de olhos azuis acabara de acordar e ficou surpreso ao ver que de seus companheiros de quarto foi o primeiro a levantar. Esfregou os olhos e olhou para fora: fazia um dia lindo. Depois da chuva do dia anterior nada melhor que um belo dia de sol. Naruto se dirigiu à varanda de seu quarto e abriu as portas de vidro. Ele se apoiou no parapeito e ficou a observar a bela paisagem que se estendia a sua frente.

De repente, ao ver aquele horizonte tão azul rachurado de raios de sol, lembrou-se de Hinata, a garota que o fazia tão feliz. Desde que começara a namorar a bela herdeira dos Hyuuga passara a se sentir mais feliz. Naruto decidiu, então, que faria uma surpresa à Hinata. Voltou para dentro de seu quarto e trocou de roupa. Saiu do quarto sem fazer barulho e tomou o corredor que dava para o quarto das meninas.

Abriu a porta vagarosamente e viu que as três dormiam. Aproximou-se cuidadosamente da cama de Hinata e deu um beijo no rosto da namorada. Era uma pena acordá-la... Parecia um anjo dormindo. Hinata se mexeu levemente e entreabriu os olhos. Estava prestes a gritar quando Naruto tapou sua boca delicadamente e pediu que ela não se assustasse.

Preocupada de que alguém pudesse flagrar o namorado em seu quarto, atendeu ao pedido de Naruto e trocou de roupa, mas pediu que ele aguardasse do lado de fora do aposento. Quando Hinata ficou pronta, ela pôde dar um "bom dia" decente à Naruto. Eles se beijaram por alguns segundos e depois de um abraço caloroso, o rapaz revelou suas intenções:

- Uma lanchonete onde só servem coco? – perguntou Hinata

- É... Eu queria levar você pra tomar café num lugar diferente, fora desse tumulto aqui de casa. Sabe... Só eu e você... – disse Naruto, corando

- Ai Naruto, que lindo! – disse Hinata, sem se conter, e deu um beijinho na bochecha do namorado

- Então você quer ir?

- Claro!

- Legal! Tô certo!!! – exclamou Naruto feliz da vida

- Mas lá eles servem SÓ coco?

- Não tecnicamente (que palavra difícil pro Naruto, rsrsrsrs!!! Cala boca Débora... Continuem lendo, por favor...). O ingrediente principal é coco. Eles servem água de coco, bolo de coco, pudim de coco, sorvete de coco, picolé de coco, massa de coco, musse de coco, creme de coco, cocada...

- Nossa... Só de ouvir você falar fiquei com água na boca! Vamos? – perguntou Hinata, animada

- Só se for agora! – disse Naruto. Ele ofereceu o braço à garota e saíram de casa sem fazer o menor barulho, para não acordar os demais moradores.

Naruto e Hinata seguiram pela beira da praia observando o mar, e a pedido da garota, catando conchinhas. Naruto parou numa floricultura e pediu à Hinata que escolhesse uma flor de seu agrado, para que ela pudesse enfeitar o cabelo. O rapaz assegurou que ela poderia escolher a que quisesse, pois hoje seria tudo por conta dele. Hinata optou por uma rosa com uma tonalidade diferente (azul esbranquiçado), que, segundo Naruto, ficou perfeito no cabelo dela.

Finalmente chegaram à lanchonete. Era, na verdade, um quiosque, mas com uma aparência agradabilíssima, sem falar no cheiro maravilhoso das iguarias que eram preparadas com coco. Naruto e Hinata se sentaram numa mesinha próxima a uma janela, para que pudessem admirar o mar enquanto comiam e conversavam. Uma garçonete vestida de hula se aproximou deles e perguntou, com um sorriso:

- O que vão querer?

- Hum... – disse Naruto analisando o cardápio – Não sei... Acho que... TUDO!

- TUDO? – exclamaram juntas Hinata e a garçonete

- Bem... – disse Naruto parecendo encabulado – tá legal... Acho que... Um pudim de coco, uma água de coco de 2 litros, um picolé de coco, um sorvete de coco com cauda de chocolate e... Uma musse de coco... E você Hinata, o que vai querer? – completou ele com um sorriso.

- Desculpe me intrometer... Mas isso tudo foi só para o senhor? – perguntou a garçonete, sem esconder seu espanto

- Sim... – disse Naruto, indiferente – agora anota o pedido da minha namorada...

- Bom... Pra mim pode trazer um pedaço pequeno de bolo de coco, um copo duplo de água de coco e um sorvete de coco com cauda de morango... – disse Hinata

- OK... Trago tudo em 20 minutos... – disse a garçonete com outro sorriso

- 20 MINUTOS? ASSIM EU VOU MORRER DE FOMEEEEEEEEEEE!!! – berrou Naruto

- Calma Naruto! – disse Hinata se apressando em controlar o namorado – as pessoas estão olhando!

- Mas Hinata! Vinte minutos? – disse Naruto, inconformado

- Bem, a senhorita me desculpe – disse Hinata se dirigindo à garçonete – mas é que meu namorado não jantou ontem e acordou muito cedo hoje... Será que seria possível adiantar o pedido?

- Vou fazer o possível... – disse a garçonete, assustada. E se retirou

- Naruto... Não precisava ter gritado... – disse Hinata

- Mas Hinata... Ei! O que estão olhando? – disse Naruto se levantando e apontando para um grupo de rapazes que lançavam sorrisinhos maliciosos à Hinata.

- Naruto, senta! – disse Hinata puxando o namorado

- Mas Hinata, aqueles caras pervertidos estavam olhando pra você! – disse Naruto

- Eu nem reparei Naruto! Deixa eles pra lá! São uns idiotas... Além disso, eu só dou bola pra você...

- Sério? – perguntou Naruto, se acalmando. Hinata conseguiu chegar onde queria. Pelo visto, dizer o quanto gostava de Naruto deixou o rapaz mais calmo

- Claro... – e se inclinou sobre a mesa para dar um selinho em Naruto

- Ai Hinata... Me desculpa vai? Fiz você pagar mico né?

- Não esquenta Naruto... – disse ela com um sorriso

- É, tem razão... Não vou estragar nosso café da manhã! Tô certo!

- Bem melhor assim! – disse Hinata, rindo. Naruto encarou-a, sério

- Eu te amo! – e beijou a namorada. Hinata adorava quando Naruto fazia essas declarações inesperadas. Adorava ser pega de surpresa quando o namorado a beijava tão delicadamente. Sem sombra de dúvida estas são as melhores férias da vida da jovem.

Eles foram interrompidos por um pigarro, e quando se separaram viram que era a garçonete, com o pedido. Ela deixou o lanche, sem graça, em cima da mesa. Naruto e Hinata estavam muito vermelhos e sem dizer palavra, começaram a comer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Na casa de praia, Kakashi e Kurenai preparavam o café da manhã. Pelo visto ninguém mais tinha acordado e os dois agradeciam muito por isso. Esse era um dos momentos raros que tinham a sós. Kakashi abraçou Kurenai por trás, pegando-a desprevenida, e esta deixou cair o açucareiro, fazendo uma bagunça no chão da cozinha.

Kakashi alegou que depois limpariam e beijou a namorada. Ficaram assim por um longo tempo, até Kurenai abraçar Kakashi e sussurrar em seu ouvido:

- Pare com isso antes que eu perca o controle...

- Então perca... – disse Kakashi com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Adorava quando a namorada sussurrava coisas em seu ouvido. Puxou-a para si novamente e lhe deu outro beijo longo e apaixonado, mas novamente Kurenai os separou.

- Você me deixa inspirada sabia?

- Por quê? - perguntou Kakashi

- Acabei de ter uma idéia genial!

- Então fala...

- Você vai ter que pagar pra descobrir... – disse Kurenai com um sorriso

- Ah é? – perguntou Kakashi, e começou a cobrir o rosto e o pescoço dela de beijos. Ao terminar, disse – Você realmente teve uma idéia ou era só pra ganhar mais beijos meus?

- Hahaha! Convencido! Consigo um beijo seu quando eu bem quiser! Mas eu realmente tive uma idéia...

- Quer que eu pague de novo? – perguntou o jounin sorrindo maliciosamente

- Agora não...

- Então conta!

- Bem... O que você acha de fazermos...

- O que?

- Um amigo X?!!! – completou Kurenai, animada

- Nossa! É mesmo uma idéia muito boa...

- Jura? – perguntou Kurenai com uma expressão incrédula

- Sério... Mas você quer fazer de que tipo: chocolate, presentes?

- Presentes, é claro... Até parece que você não me conhece. Seria hoje à noite, na sala. Eu e as meninas vamos criar um ambiente muito romântico e vamos comer muita porcaria, tipo: pizza! E chocolate, muito chocolate! E refrigerante! E...

- Kurenai... Não empolga... – disse Kakashi sorrindo com uma gota

- Desculpe... Mas você gostou mesmo?

- Muito... Temos que avisar aos outros.

- Avisar o quê? – perguntou Naruto, chegando de repente e puxando Hinata pela mão – vocês vão se casar?

- Não! – responderam Kakashi e Kurenai em uníssono e extremamente vermelhos

- Nossa, que bagunça! – disse Sasuke chegando na cozinha com uma cara de sono pior que a de Naruto

- Bom dia pra você também Sasuke... – disse Kakashi, irônico

- Cadê a Sakura? – perguntou Sasuke se dirigindo à Hinata e ignorando completamente seu sensei

-Acho que está dormindo... – respondeu ela – quando eu e Naruto saímos hoje mais cedo ela ainda estava deitada.

- Você e Naruto saíram? – perguntou Kurenai, acordando pra vida

- Sim... – disse Hinata, sem jeito

- É eu acordei cedo e fui... – começou Naruto, mas Hinata apertou sua mão mais forte e interrompeu o namorado

- Ele se lembrou de que tinha marcado comigo pra sairmos e tomar café fora! – mentiu ela. Não queria de jeito nenhum que Kakashi e Kurenai soubessem que Naruto invadira seu quarto para fazer o convite. Aparentemente Naruto entendeu, pois disse:

- É mesmo! Ontem eu marquei com a Hinata aí eu acordei cedo e fiquei esperando ela na sala. Podem ficar tranqüilos porque eu NÃO invadi o quarto das garotas só pra acordar a Hinata e fazer uma surpresa, hehehe...

- Mas vocês não estavam dizendo que queriam nos contar alguma coisa quando eu e Naruto chegamos? – disse Hinata mudando de assunto antes que os jounins se dessem conta da burrice que Naruto acabara de dizer.

- Contar o quê? – perguntou Sasuke pegando um sonho que estava em cima da mesa – vão se casar?

- Não! – Respondeu Kakashi batendo na mão de Sasuke – e ninguém come até TODOS estarem presentes.

- Então pode deixar ele comer Kakashi sensei, pois aqui estamos nós! – disse Sakura entrando na cozinha em companhia de Ino e Shikamaru, que estavam de mãos dadas.

- Até que enfim Sakura... – disse Sasuke, e mal deixou a namorada responder, foi logo imprensando-a contra a parede e lhe dando um beijo apaixonado. Ao se separarem, Sasuke disse – Bom dia – e sorriu maliciosamente

- Bom dia... – disse Sakura, se abanando. Ela achava que não fazia bem perder o fôlego logo de manhã, mas não podia negar que havia gostado.

- Você não acha que está ficando muito tarado Sasuke? – perguntou Kakashi

- Olha quem fala... Pelo menos eu não quebro nada – replicou Sasuke lançando um olhar ao açucareiro quebrado no chão. Antes que Kakashi partisse pra cima do rapaz, Kurenai o chamou para limpar a bagunça que ela havia feito. Os demais se sentaram à mesa e começaram a tomar café.

O café da manhã foi rápido, mas bem animado. Os quatro casais estavam muito felizes, e Sasuke, que acordara de mau humor, parecia mais animado também. Antes que Naruto corresse feito um destrambelhado para trocar de roupa, Kurenai disse que tinha um aviso importante pra dar.

- Que aviso? – perguntou Ino

- Vão se casar? – perguntou Shikamaru erguendo uma sobrancelha e apontando de Kurenai para Kakashi.

- Não! – disse Kurenai começando a ficar com raiva. Porque todos achavam que ela e Kakashi iam se casar? – quero fazer uma proposta.

- Vai pedir Kakashi sensei em casamento? – perguntou Naruto. Agora já era demais. Kurenai lançou um olhar de desculpas a Hinata e deu um soco em Naruto. Em seguida, acrescentou:

- Alguém mais tem alguma gracinha pra falar?

- Acho que não Kurenai – disse Kakashi – pode falar sua idéia...

- Ótimo! Bem... Gostaria de saber o que vocês acham de fazermos um amigo X, de presentes, obviamente.

- Caraca! Que idéia boa Kurenai sensei! – exclamou Naruto ignorando a dor do galo que se formava em sua cabeça – Tô dentro!

- E vocês, Sasuke e Shikamaru? – perguntou Kakashi

- Que seja... – disse Shikamaru, indiferente

- Tanto faz... – Sasuke deu de ombros

- Dá pra vocês serem mais objetivos? – perguntou Kurenai perdendo a paciência outra vez.

- Tá, tá... Eu vou participar... – disse Shikamaru

- É, eu também... – concordou Sasuke

- Ótimo! – disse Kurenai – e vocês meninas?

- Conta com a gente! – disse Sakura

- Adoro presentes – comentou Ino, interesseira

- É uma ótima idéia Kurenai sensei! – completou Hinata com um sorriso

- Excelente! Já que todos concordaram, vamos sortear agora os nomes de nossos amigos desconhecidos e pensar nos presentes. Depois do almoço vamos às compras e a brincadeira acontecerá à noite. E até lá, nada de contar ao outro quem tirou, certo? – perguntou Kurenai. A pergunta foi feita a todos, mas Kurenai olhou demoradamente para Naruto e em seguida, acrescentou: Fui clara?

- Como água! – o próprio Naruto tratou de responder – agora vamos sortear o nome logo, senão morro de curiosidade!

- Calma Naruto... – disse Kakashi. Ele ficou de pé e entregou a cada um pequeno recorte de papel. – Escrevam seus nomes nesse papel e em seguida coloquem-no dentro desse pote. – acrescentou.

Todos obedeceram rapidamente. Naruto, que era o mais agitado, foi o primeiro a retirar seu papel após Kurenai agitar bem o pote. O rapaz fez uma cara de desânimo, mas ninguém soube dizer se era para disfarçar ou se realmente ficou desanimado com seu amigo oculto. Ignorando a reação do amigo, Sasuke retirou seu papel e fez uma expressão indecifrável, como sempre. Sakura olhou para ele e pela primeira vez em muito tempo não entendeu a expressão que se formou no rosto do namorado. Estava tão perdida nesses pensamentos que Kakashi precisou chamá-la para lembrar que era a vez dela de retirar um papelzinho do pote.

Aparentemente, o amigo oculto de Sakura a agradou, e pensando nisso, Hinata retirou seu papelzinho. Depois dela, Ino, Shikamaru, Kakashi e por fim Kurenai retiraram seus papéis. Depois que Kurenai viu de quem se tratava seu amigo oculto, dobrou seu papel cuidadosamente e colocou dentro do decote da blusa que usava. Ao perceber que os demais a olhavam com cara de espanto, ela se justificou dizendo que era para eles se livrarem de seus papéis também.

Naruto amassou e comeu seu papelzinho; Sasuke fez um jutsu bola de fogo pequeno com perfeição e queimou o seu; Sakura amassou seu papel na mão e apertou até este virar pó; Hinata pegou a caneta que usara para escrever seu nome e riscou o nome de seu amigo oculto na frente e no verso do papelzinho e em seguida o rasgou; Shikamaru simplesmente rasgou seu papelzinho; Ino foi até a cozinha e derreteu seu papel na água e Kakashi queimou seu papel com uma pequena quantidade de chakra com muita facilidade.

Após cada um ter se livrado de seus papéis, Kurenai os encarou com satisfação e disse:

- Muito bem, agora vamos pensar um pouco nos presentes que daremos para nossos amigos ocultos antes de almoçarmos. E lembrem-se: nada de contar quem tirou! - E assim cada um foi para um canto da casa para pensar nos presentes.

Depois de pensarem muito, os moradores se reuniram na área da piscina para almoçarem. Kakashi preparou um churrasco de dar água na boca (só de escrever fiquei com fome) e que agradou a todos.

Passado o almoço, Kurenai, Sakura, Hinata e Ino saíram para comprarem seus presentes. Naruto e Sasuke foram logo em seguida. Shikamaru só foi meia hora depois da partida dos amigos e só Kakashi ficou em casa. Shikamaru não fazia idéia de quando Kakashi compraria seu presente, mas concluiu que isso não era problema seu e concentrou-se nos presentes que ELE teria que comprar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Já havia anoitecido quando Sasuke e Naruto entraram na sala. Mal reconheceram o ambiente: aqui e ali havia almofadas em forma de coração, velas de diferentes cores e pratinhos com chocolates em cima. No centro da sala, onde ficava uma mesinha, havia um pequeno tapete felpudo, e aparentemente muito confortável, com uma pizza recém chegada da pizzaria. Em volta desta, havia oito copos vermelhos com refrigerante dentro. E para completar, Sakura e Hinata davam os últimos retoques pendurando incensos nos candelabros presos à parede.

Ao perceberem seus namorados ali, observando-as, as garotas se aproximaram deles, sorrindo, e lhes deram um beijo, cada qual em seu namorado. Em seguida, Sakura disse que Kurenai havia subido para tomar banho e Ino estava terminando de embrulhar seu presente. Quando Naruto ouviu a palavra "presente", notou que próximo à TV de plasma estava um montinho com os presentes. Hinata pareceu notar o olhar interessado de Naruto e rapidamente disse:

- Nem pense nisso Naruto! Quer estragar a surpresa?

- Ah Hinata! Me conta quem você tirou, por favor!

- Não senhor... É a milésima vez que me pede isso Naruto... Eu não posso!

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!! Então me dá um beijo pra eu não sair perdendo de novo!

- Aiaiai Naruto... Só você... – comentou Hinata, mas não agüentou e se rendeu à tentação e beijou Naruto. Aproveitando o silêncio, Sasuke puxou Sakura para o outro lado da sala e disse, ou melhor, sussurrou, no ouvido dela.

- Tenho uma surpresa pra você...

- Sasuke! – disse Sakura – não era pra você me falar quem você tirou!

- Mas eu não falei... – disse Sasuke com um sorriso enigmático

- Então... – mas Sakura não pôde concluir seu pensamento, pois naquele momento Kurenai chegara na sala seguida por Kakashi.

- Podemos começar? – perguntou ela

- Ainda não... Ino ainda não chegou – disse Sakura, mas assim que terminou de falar, Shikamaru desceu as escadas trazendo Ino no colo.

- Essa problemática tava demorando demais, então eu resolvi trazê-la a força...

- Me solta! – disse Ino, mas ela não estava com raiva. Trazia um sorriso nos lábios. Shikamaru a colocou delicadamente no chão e lhe deu um selinho. Em seguida, Kurenai pediu que os recém chegados deixassem seus presentes próximos à TV para que ela pudesse dizer umas palavras.

Eles se sentaram em círculo, casal ao lado de casal. Kurenai pigarreou para atrair os olhares de todos e começou, dizendo:

- Estou realmente muito feliz, e pelas carinhas de vocês, não sou a única. Nunca pensei que me divertiria tanto assim numas férias. Mas estou feliz, principalmente, porque as pessoas que estão comigo colaboraram para isso. Sou muito grata à Kakashi, por me deixar passar as férias aqui, e eu jamais imaginei que começaríamos a namorar! Hehe... Bem, obrigada também à Hinata, que para mim é como se fosse uma filha... Enfim, obrigada a todos por serem especiais pra mim e por terem aceitado minha idéia de realizar esse amigo X... Espero que vocês gostem! Obrigada! – quando terminou de falar, Kurenai recebeu aplausos, puxados por Kakashi, que em seguida beijou Kurenai rápida e apaixonadamente. Ao se separarem, o jounin tomou a palavra e disse:

- Depois dessas belas palavras, só nos resta começar! Quem quer ser o primeiro?

- Eu! – disse Naruto levantando a mão imediatamente.

- Então comece Naruto... – disse Kakashi, sorrindo

- Beleza! – exclamou o loiro. Ele se levantou e pegou um embrulho azul escuro. Em seguida, pigarreou antes de dizer: Meu amigo X... É uma pessoa!

- Sim Naruto... Nós sabemos. Fale as características dessa pessoa para que possamos adivinhar de quem se trata – disse Kakashi

- OK... Bem, ela tem dois olhos, dois ouvidos, um nariz...

- Naruto, todos nós temos isso. Fale sério, por favor! – impacientou-se Kakashi

- Sério! – disse Naruto

- Não Naruto... – disse Hinata – é pra você falar características FÍSICAS da pessoa. Exemplo: Sakura: ela tem cabelos rosa, olhos verdes... Assim, entendeu?

- Ah tá... Eu já sabia, tava só brincando...

- Então prossiga Naruto – disse Kakashi

- Tá... Bem... A pessoa também tem dois braços!

- NARUTO!!! – gritaram todos os presentes

- Desculpa! HAHAHA! Não pude resistir... Agora vou falar sério... Bem, a pessoa é legal, no fundo. BEM no fundo... Lá no finalzinho... Tá, e tem força, muita força, e é convencido, mas é meu amigo. Amigão, na verdade, meu melhor amigo. Teve uma época em que ele quis me matar, mas graça à namorada dele ele aprendeu a ser outra pessoa. Ele aprendeu o que é amar... Depois disse só falta dizer que ele tem cabelo preto e os olhos pretos também, mas devido a uma herança de família, esses olhos ficam vermelhos. Já adivinharam né?

- Desde quando falou "convencido" – respondeu Kakashi – mas achei suas palavras bonitas Naruto...

- Tá! Eu tirei o idiotaaa do Sasuke!!! - e Naruto se aproximou do amigo para lhe dar um abraço. Sasuke não disse nada, apenas apertou a mão de Naruto com força e lhe lançou um sorriso em forma de agradecimento. Quando Naruto se sentou, Sasuke pegou dois embrulhos: um verde claro e outro rosa, e ficou em pé no meio da roda.

- Bom... Antes de falar quem eu tirei, queria dizer uma coisa. – e olhou para Sakura, sorrindo – quando disse que te faria uma surpresa, não quis dizer que eu tirei você, porque eu não preciso de um amigo X pra dizer o quanto eu gosto de você. E eu espero que isso – e ofereceu o embrulho a Sakura – possa servir pra você nunca se esquecer de mim...

- Sasuke... Como eu poderia me esquecer de você? – e Sakura se levantou para abraçar Sasuke. Ela não pôde conter as lágrimas e começou a chorar no ombro do namorado

- Sakura... Não seja irritante na frente de todo mundo... – provocou Sasuke. O comentário fez Sakura sorrir e Sasuke levantou o queixo dela para lhe dar um beijo. Quando suas bocas se uniram, Sasuke aprofundou o beijo e os demais começaram a aplaudir o casal enquanto Naruto assobiava. Quando se separaram, Sakura abriu seu embrulho e viu que era um grande coração de pelúcia escrito "EU TE AMO". Ela olhou pra Sasuke e lhe deu um rápido selinho em forma de agradecimento, senão ficaria a noite inteira agradecendo ao namorado, mas amigo X tinha que continuar.

- Obrigada Sasuke! – disse ela, por fim, e se sentou na roda de novo.

- Bem, a pessoa que eu tirei é muito forte e tem uma quantidade de chakra incrível. E me ensinou muitas coisas importantes também. Ele me ajudou num momento em que eu estava em dúvida, mas mesmo assim eu não o ouvi e me dei mal. Bom, ele também tem um Sharingan, mas não é grande coisa... – e sorrindo virou-se para Kakashi – mas apesar de tudo, é um bom sensei.

- Obrigada Sasuke – disse Kakashi apertando a mão do rapaz. – Bem... Parece que chegou minha vez não é?

- Não comece a enrolar também, Kakashi! – disse Kurenai

- Ok... Me desculpe... Bom... – começou ele – meu amigo X é uma pessoa interessante. Tem boas idéias e é muito bonita também, além de claro, ser forte... E...

- É a Kurenai sensei!!! – berrou Naruto

- Eu? – perguntou Kurenai fazendo-se de vítima

- Não se faça de vítima... – disse Kakashi ajudando a namorada a se levantar e lhe dando um beijo rápido – espero que goste – e estendeu um embrulho dourado para ela.

- Com certeza vou gostar, mas só vamos abrir os presentes no final, ok? – disse Kurenai – bom, vamos lá... A pessoa que eu tirei é muito especial pra mim, muito mesmo. É um amor de pessoa. Inclusive acho que é a pessoa mais meiga que já conheci! Eu sei que vocês já sabem quem é, mas me deixem terminar... É uma garota muito bonita e os olhos dela são extremamente hipnotizantes, talvez por isso o Naruto goste tanto dela. Vem pegar seu presente Hinata! – completou a jounin. Hinata se levantou e foi abraçar sua sensei. Ela pegou o embrulho azul das mãos de Kurenai, agradeceu os elogios e respirou fundo antes de dizer:

- Ahn... Meu amigo X, ou melhor, minha amiga X é alguém que eu admiro muito, principalmente porque ao longo dos anos ela dobrou a língua de muita gente que dizia que ela era fraca. E ela, assim como eu, nunca desistiu do grande amor da vida dela. É por essa e por outras semelhanças que eu fiquei muito feliz em ter tirado a garota de cabelos rosa e olhos verdes mais legal que eu já conheci! – quando terminou de falar, Hinata sorriu para Sakura, que ficou de pé e abraçou a amiga. Pegou o embrulho vermelho que Hinata trazia nas mãos e agradeceu. Em seguida, Sakura pegou o presente de seu amigo X: um embrulho laranja.

- Agora é minha vez... – começou Sakura – meu amigo X é alguém um tanto agitado demais, mas também muuuuuuuuuiiito gente boa. E pra criar um enigma: é loiro dos olhos azuis. – ao terminar de falar, Sakura encarou os companheiros. Todos tentavam adivinhar quem era o loiro dos olhos azuis: Naruto ou Ino? Shikamaru levantou a mão.

- Eu sei quem é... Você disse loiro dos olhos azuis... Pode ser tanto o Naruto quanto a Ino, mas pelo embrulho laranja na sua mão, sei que é o Naruto.

- Parabéns Shikamaru! – disse Sakura. Naruto se levantou e só para enciumar Sasuke, deu um abraço de urso em Sakura.

- Brigadão Sakura!!! – disse ele com um sorriso – ei! Agora fechou! Eu já falei quem é meu amigo X...

- Só falta eu e a Ino, Naruto... Não precisa ser gênio pra adivinhar que eu tirei ela e vice versa. – disse Shikamaru com um sorriso – mas mesmo assim eu quero falar: apesar de ser problemática, Ino, você devolveu minha alegria de viver... Você é a garota mais linda que eu já vi. Vamos pular a parte do "eu te amo" e me dá um beijo logo. – e sem perder mais tempo, Shikamaru beijou Ino. Ao se separarem, Ino sorriu pra ele e ficaram se encarando por algum tempo.

- Caham! – disse Sakura – você não vai falar nada do Shikamaru Ino?

- Falar o quê? Que ele é perfeito, inteligente, bonito, gostoso, atencioso, forte e blá, blá, blá? Não precisa testuda, ele já sabe de tudo isso – e foi a vez de Ino abraçar e beijar o namorado. Depois dos aplausos que se seguiram ao fim da brincadeira, Kurenai pediu a atenção de todos e falou:

- Bom pessoal, antes de atacarmos a pizza e desfrutarmos desse super ambiente romântico, vamos abrir e mostrar nossos presentes! Pode começar Naruto!

- Beleza! – e Naruto começou a rasgar feito louco seu embrulho, revelando uma camiseta regata laranja (obs.: regata pra mostrar os fortes braços definidos do Naruto e laranja porque ele fica uma gracinha com essa cor! Continuem lendo...) e uma correntinha tipo surfista que ficou muito bem no pescoço dele. Claro que Naruto pediu para Hinata colocar a correntinha nele, pois percebeu que a namorada ficou um pouco enciumada com o abraço que ele deu em Sakura. Ao terminar de apreciar os presentes, Naruto disse: Caraca Sakura! Amei todos eles! Muito obrigada mesmo! Tô certo!

- De nada Naruto – respondeu Sakura – abre o seu Sasuke!

- OK... – Sasuke abriu sem pressa seu embrulho, e viu que dentro havia uma camisa azul escura (da cor preferida dele!) e um livro com a capa azul. Quando Sasuke leu o título "Como ser educado com as mulheres", teve vontade de matar Naruto, mas apenas empurrou o livro de volta para o embrulho e murmurou um obrigado me resposta.

- Kakashi, querido, sua vez – disse Kurenai

- Ah é... – disse Kakashi estranhando a atitude de Sasuke. Ignorando seus pensamentos, começou a abrir seu presente e viu que também ganhara uma camisa, só que verde clara, e um violão! Sasuke inteligentemente disfarçara o tamanho de seu presente com um jutsu. Kakashi agradeceu sinceramente, porque precisava mesmo de um violão novo. O seu estava caindo aos pedaços. Sasuke apenas acenou ao agradecimento e Kakashi disse que era a vez de Kurenai.

- OK... Vamos ver – e ela começou a abrir o presente – que lindo Kakashi! – exclamou ela fazendo referência ao coração de pelúcia que acabara de tirar do embrulho. Era semelhante ao que Sasuke dera para Sakura, mas no lugar dos dizeres "eu te amo" havia uma carinha feliz – que gracinha! Ah meus Deus!!! – exclamou ela de novo ao tirar do embrulho uma canga de praia estampada com flores brancas – não sabia que você tinha bom gosto Kakashi... Quer dizer, pra roupas entende? Ai que lindo! Eu tava louca por um destes! – e Kurenai mostrou aos demais os óculos de sol que ganhara. O modelo era de última geração. Sem se conter mais ela pulou sobre Kakashi e lhe deu um beijo demorado. Quando ambos se recompuseram, Kakashi conseguiu dizer:

- Que bom que você gostou...

- Gostei? AMEI! – disse Kurenai se abanando – Hinata, querida, abra o seu presente...

- Tudo bem... – disse Hinata abrindo seu embrulho. Dentro deste havia uma saia de praia branca estampada com flores azuis, que combinava perfeitamente com a flor que Naruto comprara pra ela de manhã, uma presilha de cabelo na forma de uma borboleta e uma flor de pelúcia. Encantada com os presentes, Hinata agradeceu: Nossa Kurenai sensei, eu amei todos! Muito obrigada! – e abraçou sua sensei

- De nada! Agora... Sakura! Abra os seus presentes! – disse Kurenai animadamente

- Ok... Deixe-me ver... Ai que lindaaaa!!! – e levantou seu presente: uma canga de praia com diferentes tonalidades de rosa. Sakura se surpreendeu ainda mais quando viu a câmera digital que ganhara da amiga Hyuuga – Hinata! Muito obrigada!!! Gente! Eu amei tudo amiga!!! Obrigada mesmo! – e abraçou a amiga

- De nada Sakura... – disse Hinata timidamente

- Bem... – disse Kakashi – agora só faltam Ino e Shikamaru

- Nós vamos abrir juntos? – perguntou Ino, e diante da concordância de Shikamaru, eles começaram a abrir seus presentes. Ino ganhou uma blusa branca com um coração pintado das cores do arco-íris e uma boneca de porcelana que lembrava um pouco Ino. Shikamaru ganhou uma camisa verde escura e disse que estava realmente precisando e um livro de suspense e raciocínio. Depois de dizer que era louco por suspense, agarrou Ino e a beijou da forma mais apaixonada que pôde. Os demais casais os imitaram e trocaram beijos e carícias, e depois de tanto amor, a ordem que Naruto tanto esperava receber finalmente chegou:

- Vamos comer!!! – disse Kurenai, e todos avançaram para a pizza.

Cada casal coube aproveitar devidamente a noite, que foi muito agradável, não só porque o ambiente ou a comida estavam muito bons, mas também porque tanto Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru e Kakashi, quanto Hinata, Sakura, Ino e Kurenai sabiam que o que fez aquela noite ser perfeita para todos, foi a companhia.

**ATENÇÃO!!! AVISO SUPERIMPORTANTE, NÃO DEIXEM DE LER!!!**

**Olá pessoal!!!**

**Consegui mais um capítulo!!! Desse aí eu gostei demais!!! Espero que vocês gostem também!!! Ah! E sinto dizer que esse é o PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DA MINHA FIC+ não fiquem tristes meus amigos leitores, pois graças às reviews de vocês, eu vou escrever outra fic! Ela vai se chamar : "Mistério no colégio interno" e vai ser de suspense e romance, de NARUTO, LÓGICO.**

**Aguardem que jajá eu posto o primeiro cap. da minha nova fic! Enquanto isso, desfrutem desse!**

**AH! Quase esqueço!!! Esse romantismo do Sasuke é porque ele está mudando... Pode parecer meio meloso, mas ele tratou a Sakura muito mal a vida toda, e agora ele pôde demonstrar o quanto gosta dela... E cá entre nós amigAS leitorAS, o Sasuke já é gostoso, romântico então, é o sonho de consumo de qualquer uma, não acham?**

**Aproveitem e mandem reviews!!! Estou aguardandooo!!!**

**Kisses!**

**Debby Uchiha**

**n.n**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: A volta para casa.**

Sasuke estava concentrado lendo um pequeno livro azul em cima do costumeiro coqueiro. Era muito cedo, mas o belo moreno preferia assim. Seria melhor para se concentrar sem que alguém o incomodasse, afinal, não era todo dia que Sasuke Uchiha lia um livro de auto-ajuda, principalmente se tratando de um livro de auto-ajuda sobre GAROTAS. Sasuke tinha que confessar que não possuía o melhor talento com elogios e com certeza Sakura merecia MUITOS deles.

Ele acabara de ler "o que dizer se a garota tem olhos verdes", como no caso de sua namorada, quando a própria soltou um pigarro discreto, roubando a atenção do Uchiha. Sakura sorria, e Sasuke, enquanto tentava se livrar do livro, imaginava quanto tempo fazia que ela estava parada ali.

- Bom dia! – saudou ela sorridente

- Bom dia... – disse Sasuke meio sem graça – acordou cedo – comentou ele tentando parecer indiferente

- Parece que não fui a única... – disse Sakura sorrindo

- É, eu... Perdi o sono...

- Você estava lendo?

- Eu? Não... – e desceu do coqueiro, se aproximou de Sakura e lhe deu um beijo doce. Ela retribuiu o beijo e em seguida encarou Sasuke nos olhos.

- Eu amo você Sasuke... – o Uchiha ergueu as sobrancelhas

- Eu... – era hora de colocar em prática o que havia lido – Sakura, eu adoro quando você me olha desse jeito. Quando eu encaro seus olhos, me imagino num paraíso, acho que encontrei a perfeição. Você é perfeita, eu te amo demais...

- Você aprendeu tudo isso no livro que você tava lendo?

- Como você... – e Sasuke percebeu que não poderia esconder de Sakura a verdade. Ele subestimou a inteligência dela... – tudo bem, eu li no livro. Quando Naruto me deu aquilo, eu achei que iria ser inútil, mas depois pensei que seria uma boa aprender umas dicas, pra te agradar... Eu não sou muito bom com essas coisas, sabe... – mas Sasuke não pôde prosseguir porque Sakura colocou o dedo indicador na boca dele e deu um sorriso sincero.

- Você leu o livro só pra me agradar?

- É, eu...

- Ai Sasuke!

- Você não gostou?

- Claro que gostei! – e Sakura abraçou Sasuke – só que eu prefiro muito mais quando você fica inspirado e me diz coisas do coração, e não decoradas... O que você me disse agora foi lindo, mas não combina com você... Eu gosto quando você me pega de surpresa, é tão mais... Sincero... Mas não fica triste Sasuke! Isso prova o quanto você mudou... E eu te amo mais ainda e... – mas Sakura não terminou de falar porque Sasuke a puxou e começou a beijá-la. Era a sensação mais maravilhosa do mundo para ambos. Quando se separaram, Sasuke encarou Sakura:

- Então? – perguntou ele

- Era disso que eu tava falando – disse Sakura, sorrindo. Sasuke deu um sorriso de canto de boca (sexy, que SÓ ELE sabe fazer) e ofereceu seu braço à Sakura. Quer dizer que ela gostava de ser pega de surpresa? Isso tirou um enorme peso das costas dele, e talvez, se conseguisse, diria isso à Sakura mais tarde.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kakashi e Kurenai estavam se beijando quando Sasuke e Sakura entraram na cozinha. O café já estava pronto, então o casal de jounins aproveitara o momento para seus costumeiros "amassos". Sasuke não pôde resistir, e mesmo diante dos protestos de Sakura, soltou um pigarro.

- Caham! – o casal se separou, assustado, e Kakashi fez uma cara de ódio pra Sasuke

- Você tem o dom de nos interromper! – reclamou o jounin

- Que coisa, não? – disse Sasuke ironicamente

- Coisa vai ficar sua cara quando eu acabar com ela – disse Kakashi tomando a posição do Chidori

- Kakashi, você não vai...? – perguntou Kurenai, ficando atônita

- Kakashi sensei, não é necessário fazer isso com o Sasuke, ele só estava brincando – implorou Sakura

- Agora ele vai ter o que merece – disse Kakashi. Foi muito rápido: Kakashi pegou um copo de suco da mesa de café da manhã e tacou na cara de Sasuke, e em seguida desandou a correr.

- Seu desgraçado! – amaldiçoou Sasuke fazendo menção de ir atrás de seu sensei, mas foi impedido por Sakura, que segurou no seu braço. Kurenai foi atrás de Kakashi.

- Eu te avisei... – disse Sakura pegando um pano para limpar o rosto de Sasuke

- Aquele idiota! Da próxima vez que vá se agarrar em outro lugar... Ele me paga!

- Quem te paga? – perguntou Shikamaru chegando à cozinha acompanhado de Ino.

- Kakashi... – respondeu Sasuke mal humorado

- O que ele fez? – perguntou a loira, percebendo que Sakura limpava o rosto de Sasuke

- Jogou suco na cara do Sasuke... – disse Sakura

- Quem? – perguntou Naruto entrando na cozinha de mãos dadas com Hinata

- Espera! – disse Sakura – pra eu não ficar repetindo a história toda vez que chegar alguém, vou resumir: Kakashi e Kurenai sensei estavam, ahn... Dando uns amassos, quando eu e Sasuke entramos na cozinha e Sasuke interrompeu os dois e Kakashi sensei fez o estrago... Pronto, alguma pergunta? – para a "surpresa geral" Naruto levantou a mão.

- Eu tenho... Por que Kakashi sensei não jogou café quente? – e saiu correndo da cozinha, dando altas gargalhadas. Sakura não conseguiu impedir Sasuke de sair atrás do loiro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Passado o café da manhã, Sakura foi curar o olho roxo que Sasuke fez em Naruto e o galo que surgiu na testa do namorado quando Naruto bateu a porta na cara de Sasuke. Em seguida, eles foram à praia.

A tarde passou muito rápido, e chunins e Jounins aproveitaram cada segundo do último dia de férias. Quando se está apaixonado o tempo voa... (hehehe). Na volta pra casa de praia, Kakashi parou no meio do caminho e deu um tapa na própria testa. Sasuke não pôde deixar de ironizar:

- Se fosse pra te bater, por que você não me pediu?

- Se não quiser levar café quente na cara, por que não cala a boca? – disse Kakashi, venenoso – acabei de lembrar de uma coisa, seu linguarudo...

- Do quê? – perguntou Kurenai erguendo uma sobrancelha

- Vai pedir Kurenai sensei em casamento? – perguntou Naruto com os olhinhos azuis brilhando.

- Naruto, não diga isso – disse Hinata baixinho

- De novo isso! – disse Kakashi – não é isso... Acabei de lembrar que hoje à noite haverá um lual que fecha a época afrodisíaca no Hawaí, e adivinha?

- Só se pode entrar em pares? – arriscou Sakura

- Muito bem Sakura! – saudou Kakashi

- Hinata! – adiantou-se Naruto – você já sabe né? Você e eu, eu e você... Bonita como sempre...

- Eu... Claro Naruto! – e Hinata deixou-se puxar por Naruto e ele lhe deu um selinho (muito bonitinho).

- Ok, Kurenai... Nós vamos juntos né?

- Não... Eu arrumei um amante e vou com ele... Claro que vamos juntos! – respondeu a jounin

- Ahn... Ok... – disse Kakashi destrancando a casa. Kurenai disse que ia tomar banho e subiu as escadas para seu quarto, seguida por Hinata. Naruto disse que iria procurar a camisa florida que Hinata comprara pra ele no primeiro lual e subiu as escadas afobado. Restaram na sala apenas Sasuke, Sakura, Ino e Shikamaru.

- Quando teve esse lual, eu lembro que estava lavando roupa... – comentou Ino com amargura

- Sério? – perguntou Sakura sentindo pena da amiga

- É sim... Meu pai disse que como eu não tinha par, não poderia ir...

- Mas e o Shikamaru? – disse Sakura encarando o rapaz, esperando que ele respondesse

- Ela me odiava nessa época. Eu cheguei até a comprar uma roupa pra mim e pra ela, mas sabia que nunca usaríamos... – respondeu ele

- Você o quê? – perguntou Ino

- Comprei uma roupa pra mim e pra você na época daquele lual...

- Jura? – perguntou Ino encarando os olhos chocolate de Shikamaru. O rapaz encarou os olhos azuis da loira e sorriu.

- Juro, e pelo visto, parece que teremos uma segunda chance de usá-las – e puxou Ino para si, dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado. Os dois ignoraram completamente a presença de Sasuke e Sakura na sala e continuaram colados um ao outro por aquele beijo. Sakura observava os dois com lágrimas nos olhos: estava feliz por Ino. Apesar de ela ser implicante, passou por maus bocados antes de se encontrar com Sakura.

Sakura só percebeu que Sasuke estava lhe fazendo sinal para ela quando ele balançou levemente seu braço e indicou a porta com a cabeça. Os dois se dirigiram para a varanda de entrada e Sasuke foi direto ao ponto.

- Sakura, você quer ir comigo ao lual? Eu sei que parece meio idiota dizer isso, mas da outra vez eu fiz tudo errado, e como o Shikamaru disse, parece que estamos tendo uma segunda chance, e diante de tudo que eu já te fiz, quero fazer o convite da forma que você merece.

- Você disse isso do fundo do seu coração? – perguntou Sakura encarando os olhos negros de Sasuke.

- Claro... – disse ele olhando com a mesma intensidade os olhos verdes dela

- Então a resposta é sim, com certeza vou com você Sasuke! – e se atirou nos braços dele. Sasuke abraçou Sakura, e como era mais alto que ela, lhe deu um beijo na testa, em seguida na ponta do nariz, e depois finalmente na boca. Ficaram assim por um bom tempo, pois agora tudo estava no caminho certo. Nada melhor do que férias para começar de novo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eram sete horas quando Naruto e Hinata se despediram de Kakashi e Kurenai na hora de sair de casa. Eles se enlaçaram e foram felizes da vida para o lual.

A festa foi muito divertida para ambos. Naruto comeu feito louco, atraindo os olhares de muitos curiosos. Em compensação, ele fez daquela noite a mais feliz de Hinata. Eles dançaram e conversaram muito. Ela riu muito das palhaçadas e imitações de Naruto e se derreteu todinha diante das declarações repentinas do loiro. Hinata viu que esse fato Naruto tinha em comum com Sasuke; Sakura lhe contara que o namorado gostava de fazer declarações surpresas.

De repente, Naruto sugeriu que saíssem da festa e fossem para um lugar diferente. Hinata achou a semelhança com a noite do primeiro lual incrível. Naruto escolheu justamente a mesma barraquinha de cachorro quente e pediu também a mesma quantidade de sanduíches: 21, 20 pra ele e 1 para Hinata. Ela achou graça e se concentrou no seu lanche, até que resolveu comentar esse fato com o namorado:

- Naruto... – começou ela

- Hum.. – respondeu o loiro com a boca cheia. Ele engoliu uma boa quantidade de refrigerante para desentalar e encarou Hinata – que foi amor?

- Eu... – Hinata estremeceu ao ouvir Naruto chamá-la de amor – não acha estranha essa coincidência?

- Qual?

- Não reparou que está tudo muito parecido com o primeiro lual?

- Hum... – Naruto fez cara de pensativo, como se avaliasse os acontecimentos das últimas duas horas – é mesmo! Você é muito observadora Hinata!

- Obrigada... Achei isso curioso...

- Tive uma idéia!!! – disse Naruto de repente. Ele comeu rapidamente os outros cachorros quentes e pagou o "tio da barraquinha". Puxou Hinata pela mão e saiu correndo. Eles foram parar num lugar próximo à praia, cercado por altos coqueiros.

Naruto se virou de frente para a namorada e olhou nos olhos dela.

- Feche os olhos...

- Pra quê? – perguntou Hinata, confusa

- Apenas feche – e diante daquele sorriso irresistível, Hinata obedeceu.

Naruto acumulou uma pequena quantidade de chakra na ponta do indicador e começou a escrever no coqueiro mais próximo. Quando terminou, virou-se para Hinata.

- Pode abrir...

- Ah! – Hinata soltou uma exclamação de felicidade e surpresa ao ler o que Naruto havia escrito: "NARUTO E HINATA ESTIVERAM AQUI". Em volta desses dizeres havia um grande coração.

- Gostou? – perguntou Naruto com um enorme sorriso

- Ah Naruto!!! Eu te amo!!! – e abraçou o namorado com o maior carinho que pôde

- Eu também te amo Hinata... Queria fazer uma coisa diferente... Isso não teve no primeiro lual né?

- Não...

- Sabe o que mais não teve naquele dia?

- Também não...

- Isso – e Naruto não exitou em beijar Hinata apaixonadamente. A garota retribuiu o beijo com o maior amor que conseguiu reunir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Enquanto Naruto e Hinata se divertiam à sua maneira, Sasuke e Sakura observavam as estrelas. Ele dissera que repetiria cada gesto do primeiro lual, mas de modo com que Sakura ficasse feliz. Ela ficou surpresa com as atitudes dele. Mal poderia esperar voltar para casa. Como Tsunade, sua mestra, reagiria quando visse Sakura namorando com Sasuke, e Naruto namorando com Hinata?

De repente uma dúvida perturbou Sakura, e ela não pôde se conter, perguntou:

- Sasuke...

- Hum... – disse ele encarando-a

- Será que... Será que você vai assumir nosso namoro em Konoha? Quer dizer, lá teremos missões e passaremos pouquíssimo tempo juntos, e bem, como os outros vão reagir? Seu fã-clube não vai gostar nadinha... – concluiu ela. Sasuke respirou fundo antes de dizer:

- Sakura, quem liga praquela droga de fã-clube? Eu nem sequer pedi um! E eu só amo VOCÊ entendeu? Danem-se os outros! Agora eu faço de tudo pra ficar com você e só com você, me entendeu?

- E o que você pretende fazer então?

- Quando estivermos lá eu te respondo, mas agora eu tenho uma boa idéia de como vamos aproveitar o tempo... – e beijou Sakura.

Naquele beijo eles colocaram tudo o que viveram nessas férias, tudo o que passaram juntos, desde as angústias até os momentos mais felizes. Sakura nunca teve férias tão boas. Realizara seu maior sonho por completo, sendo que todos julgavam isso impossível: trazer Sasuke de volta pra Konoha e conquistar seu amor. Pensando bem, o povo de Konoha mal poderia esperar pra ver como ELA e SASUKE estavam felizes JUNTOS. E afastando todos esses pensamentos, continuou beijando Sasuke. Dessa vez ela voltaria pra casa nos braços dele e completamente acordada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ino e Shikamaru ainda estavam na festa, e até então tinham se divertido muito. Shikamaru se mostrou um estiloso dançarino, para surpresa de Ino, e ameaçou de morte todos os "pervertidos" que olhavam para sua namorada.

Sentaram-se cansados na mesa e Shikamaru desandou a comer feito louco.

- Shikamaru, come direito... Parece o Naruto. Desse jeito você me faz passar vergonha! – comentou Ino indignada. Shikamaru engoliu o bolinho que estivera comendo, olhou para Ino e sorriu:

- O que disse problemática? Tô te fazendo passar vergonha?

- É... Quer dizer, você tá comendo feito um louco e...

- Você vai ver o que é passar vergonha... – disse Shikamaru, e se levantou da mesa, levando no rosto um sorriso misterioso

- Shikamaru, o que vai fazer? – perguntou Ino, preocupada

Shikamaru saiu da mesa sem responder e seguiu na direção do palco, onde o DJ tocava o repertório da festa. O rapaz chegou mais perto do DJ e sussurrou alguma coisa em seu ouvido. O DJ adquiriu uma expressão maliciosa, e parou a música. A reclamação foi geral, mas ao dirigirem o olhar para o palco, as pessoas perceberam que havia um rapaz de cabelos castanhos segurando um microfone.

- Antes de vocês me tacarem tomate – começou Shikamaru, falando no microfone – eu só queria fazer um comentário... Estão vendo aquela garota loira com a roupa amarela? – e apontou para Ino, que se sentiu presa como num jutsu de paralisação – então, aquela garota é uma problemática, mas é minha namorada... – agora todos olhavam literalmente para Ino – e eu tô aqui porque ela disse que comer feito um louco é falta de educação, que eu a estava fazendo passar vergonha, vê se pode?

As pessoas riram.

- Bem, então eu decidi fazê-la passar uma vergonha de verdade, mas é simplesmente pra dizer que apesar da nossa felicidade ter demorado pra chegar, eu estou muito feliz ao lado dela, e eu a amo demais – todos começaram a assoviar e gritar "sobe! Sobe!" para Ino subir no palco. Apesar de estar muito vermelha, Ino sorria: Shikamaru é realmente um louco, mas é um louco muito bonito e amado por ela. A loira imaginou, antes de subir ao palco, se Sasuke teria coragem de fazer isso por ela se estivessem juntos. A resposta veio assim que encontrou os olhos chocolate de Shikamaru:

- E então? – perguntou ele com um sorriso maroto – se sente envergonhada agora?

- Palhaço... – disse Ino, rindo. Agora os gritos mudaram para "beija!" e Ino fez uma cara de "eu não tenho escolha" e beijou Shikamaru, que retribuiu o beijo intensamente. O DJ começou a tocar uma música romântica, e imediatamente diversos casais invadiram a pista de dança para dançarem coladinhos. Ino e Shikamaru continuaram unidos pelo beijo aproveitando cada segundo de sua última noite naquele paraíso tropical.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kakashi aguardava impacientemente do lado de fora de sua casa. Durante todo o lual Kurenai percebera que o namorado estivera muito estranho, muito calado. Agora era hora de descobrir por que:

- Kakashi, o que está acontecendo?

- Eu marquei com eles uma hora da manhã, e já são uma e três! – disse o jounin, preocupado

- Kakashi, eles estão APENAS três minutos atrasados... – disse Kurenai com uma expressão incrédula

- Mas estão atrasados – disse Kakashi debilmente. Ele só se tranqüilizou quando viu Ino e Shikamaru ao longe e se aproximando, rindo um com o outro. – até que enfim! – disse Kakashi – onde estão os outros?

- Oi pra você também... – disse Shikamaru

- Naruto e Hinata já estão vindo – respondeu Ino

- Ótimo! – disse Kakashi.

Dez minutos depois, Naruto e Hinata, Sasuke e Sakura apareceram juntos, todos muito felizes. Chegaram perto da casa de praia de seus sensei e ouviram-no reclamar:

- Aleluia!

- Que foi? – perguntou Naruto

- Kakashi está com dor de barriga e queria ver todos vocês antes de ir ao banheiro... – comentou Kurenai, irônica

- Não estou com dor de barriga – disse Kakashi adquirindo uma expressão séria

- Então o que é? – perguntou Kurenai percebendo a expressão que se formara no rosto dele. Kakashi fixou seus olhos negros nos vermelhos de Kurenai:

- Quero fazer um comunicado importante...

- Vamos ficar mais tempo de férias? – perguntou Naruto

- Não... Kurenai, você quer casar comigo? – o queixo de todos foi ao chão. Kurenai nem precisou responder.

Deu o seu maior sorriso à Kakashi e beijou imediatamente o belo jounin. Dessa vez ninguém se atreveu a interromper.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eram dez horas da manhã quando Kakashi, carregado de malas, trancava a porta de sua casa de praia. Ao se virar, encarou seus amigos e sua noiva: todos sorriam pra ele. Haviam chegado em cinco e agora voltavam pra casa em oito.

- É uma pena deixar essa casa até as próximas férias... – comentou ele, suspirando

- Mas agora temos que nos preocupar com Konoha, e com o nosso casamento – disse Kurenai sorrindo e abraçando Kakashi. Ele sorriu de volta e disse:

- Estamos prontos?

- Sim Kakashi sensei! – disse Naruto, alegre como sempre e abraçando Hinata

- Sim... – disse Hinata se apertando a Naruto

- Podemos ir... – disse Sasuke apertando a mão de Sakura

- Podemos – disse Sakura sorrindo para Sasuke

- Tá beleza... – disse Shikamaru beliscando Ino de leve na cintura

- Estamos prontíssimos! – exclamou Ino por fim, sorrindo

Eles seguiram para o aeroporto, e ao embarcarem no avião, Naruto virou-se para trás e gritou:

- Adeus Hawaí!!! Até a próxima!!! Palavra de Naruto Uzumaki, tô certo!!!

OWARI

**AGRADECIMENTOS (NÃO DEIXEM DE LER!!!)**

**Hey guys!!!!**

**Acabooooooooooooooouuuu!!! Que pena não acham? Amei de coração escrever essa fic e fiquei mais feliz ainda porque vocês me apoiaram com suas reviews!!! Sou muitíssimo grata à Miii-chan, minha primeira leitora, à NaH-Higurashi, à Lúcia, minha fã número um (hehehe), à Sabaku no Y, ao Igor Sambora, à Belle Sharingan, à Carol-chan, à Uchiha Ayu, à Kyuui-chan e à tantos outros que já perdi a conta!!!**

**Se esqueci alguém me perdoem, mas é que não sou muito boa pra nomes... (hehehe). Enfim, obrigada a todos vocês pelas suas reviews!!!**

**Agora, eu recomendo vocês a lerem minha próxima fic, já postada no site: Mistério no Colégio Interno. E leiam também as fics da Kyuui-chan, da Sabaku no Y, da Uchiha Ayu e da Hanna Uchiha (Meu diário, minha vida). São muito boas!!!**

**Deixem review pra esse cap e até a próxima fic!!! Espero ler suas reviews lá tá?**

**Hiper beijo!!!**

**Debby Uchiha!!!**

**n.n**


End file.
